Sweet Treats
by FlubFlub
Summary: "I feel bad about you losing your job because if me. I thought about it all day and, I have a proposition for you." he pauses. "Let's hear it." I prompt. "Right. Well, what if I paid you to do something for me?" InnocentWard and SnarkElla meet under less than desireable circumstances. What happens when he pays her to get him a date with her twin who she hasn't seen in nine years?
1. You're just like a pill

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story… For those of you wondering about a One Chance update- Its coming, I swear. I'm experiencing a bit of writers block with that one, but I'm trying. **

**I found this story whilst cleaning out my computer to clear up space. I wrote it awhile ago- probably **_**two or three years**_**, and never got around to posting it. My style has changed a ****lot**** since then, and I thought hey, might as well put it up, **_**someone**_** might like it.**

**Updates will- with participation from RL and FF- be everyday considering all I'm doing to the chappies before posting is spell-checking and adding song rec's.**

**So, here it is… hope you guys like it!**

Song Rec: Just Like a Pill by Pink

"Steady Bella," I mumble softly to myself. _Right foot, left foot, right foot- _"Watch it!" I glare at the hulk of a man in a pinstriped suit who is about two inches from stomping on my new Jimmy Choos. He ignores me and continues typing away on his Blackberry. "Hey buddy, I'm-"

"Bella!" I spin around at the sound of my name, careful to avoid spilling one of the eight thousand coffees I'm holding. Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit. Maybe. "Bella, you forgot one!"  
Of course I did, 'cuz my hands aren't full enough. Let's add another cup of boiling hot coffee to the mix.

I waddle back over to the counter, readjusting my hold my precious cargo. Well, precious considering my job probably depends on me getting these back to the 'men' safely. Yep, the men. The head honchos. The check-writers. Or as we peons at the office call them, the Crack Pack. Ya know, 'cuz the boss's always smell like cocaine. True story.

"Thanks Ang, you're a lifesaver." Angela and I met back at UW in freshman year. She had always been the shy innocent type and I had... not. We shared third period AP English with crazy Connell and instantly bonded over our mutual love of the classics. We started hanging out and eventually shared an apartment in our senior year. "I'm serious." I tell her and motion for her to shove the frappuccino in between Aro's double espresso and Mr. Caius's hot cocoa. Yep, turns out even a two hundred year old man can't resist the deliciously chocolate taste of a Sue's hot  
chocolate. _Don't tell anyone, but I'm pretty sure it's just Nesquik._

"I just saved your ass." she smirks and rearranges the cups so they all fit. _All seven of them. _Yup, seven. And of course Sue just _had_ to be out of those nifty cardboard carrying trays the day when all the reps from the company were coming out to our branch. And they _all_ wanted fresh coffee.

"Can you hurry it up? I'm gonna be late!" a short woman with a red mohawk glares at Ang and taps on the bell on the counter.

"Calm your tits lady; can't you see she's busy?" I snark back.

"Bella!" Angela whisper-yells. "I just started here last week. Don't get me fired!" I roll my eyes as she makes her way over register. That's Angela. Always the worry-wart. It confuses me to no end how she and her boyfriend Ben have been dating for three years. He's like, the most laid back guy ever.

My phone buzzes in my bra and I groan. "See ya' tonight Ang." I call over my shoulder. Damn fucking right I will. It's taco Tuesday. She winks at me before turning back to her task at hand. Mixing water with a tea bag. _Sigh_. Why she finds the boringest jobs in the world I have no idea. She has a bachelors in biology for Christ sakes.

Although, I suppose I haven't done much better. Five years ago if you would've told me I'd be Aro fucking Volturi's personal little bitch, I'd have laughed in your face and had you committed. I guess it's my own fault really. I was like almost every other person out there. Fresh outta college, thinking I'm _the_ shit. Yeah, right. I was gonna be the Chuck Norris of bakery goodies. Now? Not so much. I'm a 'personal secretary' at Volturi law. Home of the most prestigious lawyers in all of the Northwestern territory. And the biggest sleazballs I've ever met. Aro's gotta be pushin' eighty, and I know for a fact he hires strippers to 'entertain' him every Friday at lunch. How do I know? 'Cuz they traipse through the office like they fucking own the place. Yeah, no thanks ho, I don't need to see how big your ass cheeks are.

Anyway, I digress.

I feel my phone vibrate against the girls again and I jump slightly. _Okay Bella,_ I give myself a mental pep talk. That was your second alarm. _You have fifteen minutes until you need to be at the front desk to greet the guests._

Why am I so concerned about the time? To the point that I would stoop so low as to shove my iPhone between my cleavage so I'd be sure to feel the alarm buzzing? Last year, Aro's assistant Maggie wasn't there when the Texas rep Alistair showed up early at the company. Now, normally Aro's a pretty chill old man. Creepy, but chill. But every year starting on September first, all the managers travel to each of the offices to do an 'evaluation.' Kinda like a check and balance thing. Aro demands everything be in tip-top shape. Everyone must look busy and purposeful, have a clean office space, and be dressed appropriately... Or else. Or else? You're fired. Boom! On the spot, gone. Poor Maggie. I doubt anyone's been yelled at so much in a two minute time period.

"Fifteen minutes to walk two blocks? No problemo." I mumble, ignoring the odd stares I get from the folks in line for their morning juice. I swear, every damn coffee joint in Seattle and everyone ends up at Sue's. Makes being on time a bitch sometimes. That's why I came and lined up _before_ they opened at six fucking thirty. Why in god's name anyone is up that early boggles my mind.

"Hey! Hold the door!" I yell at someone exiting the shop. It's pinstripe Blackberry dude, and _of course_ he ignores me. Yet again. "What's your problem?" I ask angrily through the now closed door. _Hmph_.

"Need some help?" the woman's voice sounds sweet, almost musical. I force my best smile and face her. I swear, this chick could fit in my back pocket. You know, if I weren't wearing a pocket-less skirt. She looks me up and down and her eyes widen. If she keeps it up, they may pop out of her little head.

I would think it was funny if she wasn't looking at _me_ like that. I do a quick scan of my outfit- black pencil skirt and white ruffled blouse with my trusty black Jimmy Choos. I think I look pretty damn good for getting dressed while it was still dark outside. I clear my throat awkwardly, and her bright green eyes snap back up to my face. "Could you just pull the door open for me?" I ask cautiously, as her eyes are still as wide as saucers. Jeez, you'd think I was a ghost or something.

She blinks and shakes her head, her spiky black hair falling into her eyes. "Yes, of course! I'm so sorry, please forgive me. It's been a rough morning." I nod and offer her a sympathetic smile. Been there, done that. "Here, I'll just... Get that for you." she side steps me and pulls on the door handle, never taking her eyes off me.

"Thanks." I tell her awkwardly as I hobble out the door, trying to ignore the feel of her stare on my back.

"I like your shoes!" she calls out. I pretend not to hear her.

_What-eva weirdo_.

I make my way through the crowds of people huddled under the overhangs of the shops. You'd think that living in Seattle people would learn to carry an umbrella, but no... They'd rather complain about 'this damn weather' than be caught with one.

"Hot coffee, coming through." I warn. "Hey," I glare at a teenager who has the nerve to block my path, "Hot coffee and I ain't afraid to 'accidentally' spill some on that ugly, sweaty-" _ohhmph_. I'm shoved roughly from behind and brace myself for the inevitable impact. _Face, meet cement_.

Only, it never comes. A pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into a hard chest. I let out a squeak and tighten my hold on all the cups in my arms. "Are you alright?" a husky voice whispers close to my ear. I let out an involuntary shiver and nod, speechless. I can feel his body heat, even through both our coats. His scent is intoxicating- honey, spice, and just pure man.

I feel myself wanting to relax into him and quickly pull away before I molest the poor man in the street.

Oh. My. God.

I'm standing in front of Adonis. No, really. This man is... perfect in every sense of the word. Penny-bronze hair sticking up in every which way, forest green eyes, a chiseled jaw... Jesus, is it wrong that I wanna lick it?

He sends me a huge smile revealing a set of pearly whites behind his pink lips. Oh swoon... Those lips! _Mmph_.

His smile wavers and he raises his hand, waving it in front if my face. "Marie? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" I mumble, dreamily. His face flushes slightly and he runs a hand through his hair. _Oh that hair!_ I wonder if it's as soft as it looks. I can just imagine running my fingers through when his head is between my thighs-

Fuck Bella! Get a grip!

"I asked if you were alright." his blush deepens as his gaze falls to our feet.

"Uh huh." Jeez Bella, he probably thinks you're an invalid. _Say something else!_ "Yeah," I clear my throat and attempt a smile. "I'm fine."

"I really am sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No harm no foul." he looks up at me again and a breathtaking smile forms on his face.

"So, er, how are you? You know, from last night?" he stutters a bit and an adorable pink blush speckles his cheeks.

Whoa, whoa hold up... Last night?

I do a mental check in my head. _Today's taco Tuesday, which means yesterday was Mile Monday. _Yeah that's right, I run_ a mile _every Monday_._ So sue me.

I digress.

Yesterday was Monday... What did I do last night?

There was a Friends marathon on TBS. _Very funny_. HA! I crack myself up. I seem to remember pizza and cherry coke. Maybe some ice cream?

God I'm boring.

"Last night?" I ask.

"You left so suddenly... Ali, Jazz, and I were worried." I restrain myself from smoothing out the crinkle that forms between his perfect eyes as he speaks.

_Who's Alijazz?_

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." I fidget uncomfortably, the seven coffees in my arms seeming much heavier than they were a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know who you are." I frown at his inability to put two and two together.

"Marie, are you feeling okay?"

The world seems to stop spinning at that moment, and I swear my heart goes into overtime. "Where did you hear that name?" I demand coldly, my voice barely louder than a whisper. His face falls.

"Marie-"

"Where did you hear that name?" I all but yell. My arms have started shaking, and it takes everything in my not to drop the cups of scalding coffee. All I see is red. The Adonis in front of me seems to disappear along with the crowd as her name rolls around in my head. _Marie. Perfect little Marie_.

"Um," his worried stutter brings me out of my trance. "I'm sorry, I should go." he looks afraid, and I suddenly feel like a bitch for yelling at him. His eyes flit from side to side as he plans an escape.

"I'm sorry." I take a deep breath, "I don't know how well you know... Marie, but I guess she never got around to telling you that she's a twin."

**So, what do you think? I have to say, it's been interesting to see how different I write now, as compared to back then…**

**Anywho, reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. You had a bad day

**Double Update today… this **_**is**_** a super short chapter. A few reviews so far, Thanks Guys :)**

***This story will have chapter varying in length between over three thousand words to just over five hundred***

**I forgot to mention last chppie, I **_**do not**_** own Twilight or its affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended…**

Song Rec: Bad Day by Daniel Powter (very fitting)

Green eye's stops his nervous dance and stares at me. "What?"

"Haven't ya ever heard of twins?" I joke, trying not to let my rage show. "It's this weird phenomenon where two babies get trapped in the same womb."

His eyes feel like fire as they run up and down my body again, this time with more scrutiny. "I guess you do look a bit different." he muses.

Gorgeous man say what? "Look buddy," I send him my best bitch glare, trying to make up for not being able to smack him, "I may not be a size fucking two, but you have no right looking at me like _that_! Yeah, sure. Maybe _precious_ little Marie can still shop in the fucking kids' department but I-"

"No, no! Please, I didn't mean it like that!" he pleads, his eyes pained. "Honest! I just meant-"

I guess I'll never know what he meant.

In that moment, a greasy-haired guy with an iPod comes barreling toward us and is too busy changing his song to watch where he's going. The next thing I know, I'm sprawled ass down on the pavement with green eyes' face in my chest, and soaked in hot coffee.

"Oh my god!" he stutters and pushes himself away from my boobs, his face bright red. Whether it's from the fact that he just had his face shoved in a complete strangers' cleavage, or that the coffee running down him is so hot it's burning him. "I'm so-"

"Don't!" I scream at him and take off toward the coffee shop again, attempting to wring out my hair as I go.

My shoes are completely ruined with brown coffee stains and scrapes from the cement. My pantyhose have a rip in the knee and are split up the back, and my shirt- my brand new fucking shirt that makes my tits look amazing- is stained brown as well.

I let out a frustrated scream and pick up my pace down the street.

There's a buzz in on my chest and I stop dead in my tracks. That's the third buzz. The first went off when I had a half hour, the second when I had fifteen minutes, and the third when I had... three.

_Oh god_, is all I can think as I strip off my Choos and race down the street. My legs protest, but I don't stop until I'm back at Sue's.

"Ang, I need another order for the Crack Pack!"

"Bella, what-"

"Now Angela!" I tell her and fish out my wallet, not caring that she was with another customer. And Ang, bless her little heart, doesn't hesitate to grab a stack of cups and filling 'em up, the man in line long forgotten.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do tonight." is all she says as she shoves the coffees into my outstretched arms.

I thank her and leave a hefty tip on my way back out the door. I don't dare look at the wall clock. Honestly, I don't want to know how late I am.

Let's hope Aro's feeling generous today.


	3. Come out of things unsaid

**Once again, I do not own Twilight or its affiliates.**

Song Rec: Clocks by Coldplay

"I got you two specials." Is the first thing Ang tells me as I take my place across from her at our usual table. Tico's Tacos, home of the best damn Mexican food in Washington. "You looked like you needed 'em this morning." I shuffle into the booth and search around my purse for nothing in particular, effectively ignoring her expectant stare. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

_No_. "Where is my damn Purell? It was here this morning." I say instead. It's a total lie; we both know hand sanitizer gives me rashes.

"Bella, you're stalling." _No shit_. "What happened this morning? All I know is that five minutes after you left you came running back in dripping in coffee." she pauses to take a sip of her Margarita. "Fill me in!"

I don't really know why I don't want to tell her, she is my best friend. Embarrassment maybe? Denial? Or maybe because every time I think of green eyes I want to go on a rampage and backhand everyone in sight, pretending it's his unnaturally sexy face.

I'm kidding. Kinda.

I make sure to keep my face blank as I stare at the wall behind her head. How would I even start? With the chick that held the door open for me back at Sue's and her creepy stare? Bumping into green eyes the first time? My undeniable attraction to him? Him being shoved into me the second time? Marie?

"Can I get you a refill on that Angela?" I don't bother looking over at the waitress, my mind still spinning from my thoughts.

"Actually, I want to try-" Ang starts.

"I lost my job." I blurt out, cutting Ang off mid sentence. My eyes are glued to the peeling sombrero wallpaper lining the wall across from me. It's silent.

_Great timing Bella_. You could've waited until after you'd ordered a drink, stupid, but no. You had to shout it out to the world.

"Can you give us a minute?" Ang asks the waitress quietly.

"Of course," she replies timidly, her hand reaching out to my shoulder. "I'm very sorry _mija_." I meet her eyes and smile. Mindy has been working here ever since we established taco Tuesday three years ago. She's an older woman, maybe in her late fifties, and always floats us a free plate of nachos. Said I remind her of her daughter, Laura, who is in the military. "I'll get you your nachos. And maybe something a bit stronger than that coke." she motions to the drink Ang got me.

"Thank you." I tell her timidly, picking at my chipping nail polish. Nervous habit.

"We've all been there." with another shoulder squeeze and a wink, she disappears into the kitchen.

I let out a deep breath and return my attention to Angela, whose eyebrows are upturned in concern. "Are you alright?" she asks, her voice soft.

I nod.

"What happened?" she asks after a pause. I shrug. "You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"

"I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" she suggests. My eyes return to the wall. She must sense my discomfort. "We can talk about it later." That's why I love Angela. Well, one of the many reasons. She doesn't pry.

"I got knocked down. On the sidewalk. Everyone was huddled under the covers on the buildings."

She sighs. "I don't know why they don't just get a fucking umbrella." _my thoughts exactly_. "Did you see who it was?"

"I don't know." I lie.

I can tell she doesn't believe me by the look on her face. "A stranger knocked you over. What then?"

"Of course the coffee flew out of my hands. Anyone within a two foot radius was in the splash zone. Ruined my outfit, soaked my hair..." I stop and grab Ang's margarita, draining the rest of it. _Dammit Tico, stop watering down your booze_. "I rushed back to Sue's; you know, got the replacement coffee and ran like hell back to the office."

"Did you make it?" she asks after a brief silence.

I raise my eyebrow, "Do you really think I'd be boring you with my pity party if I did?" she sticks her tongue out in response. "I knew I'd be late. I just hoped everyone else would be too, I guess."

"_Deep breaths Bella. You've been here for four years. They won't fire you." I try in vain to reassure myself. "They can't." Attempting to push the hair out of my face as I climb the steps to the office, I feel like a lamb going into a lion's den._

_"Morning Miss Bella." Ryan, our front desk-man greets. Even his cheery voice isn't enough to calm my nerves._

_"Hey." I attempt a smile. "Are they..."_

_"In the conference room. They got here just a few minutes ago." I can tell by the lack of emotion in his voice and the way his eyes dart nervously around the room that the boss's have been here for more than 'just a few minutes.' "Good luck," he whispers as I pass him on the way down the hall._

"No amount of luck could have saved me from Aro. He was furious." I shudder as I remember the way his eyes, his beady eyes, turned almost black with rage as I entered the conference room ten minutes late.

_It's dead silent. Why aren't they saying anything? Seven pairs of eyes follow my every move as I set the cups down on the mahogany table. I think back to my earlier thought of being a lamb in a lion's den. By the feral look in their eyes, my comparison wasn't too far off._

_"The coffee you ordered sir." I direct my comment to Aro, though my eyes pass over all seven men briefly. "It's from Sue's, I hope that's-"_

_"Isabella." Aro's voice is calm and cold. Too calm, actually. Where's the screaming?_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Where have you been?"_

_"Well sir, I was-"_

_"What kind of trash do you have working for you Aro?" Marcus pipes in. "Does she not own shoes?" Glancing at my bare feet._

"_I had to run-"_

_"We do have a reputation to uphold." Caius adds, "What would potential customers think if they came in and were greeted by this?" he points a chubby finger at me._

_"I can explain," I cut in, although I know it's too late. The great 'Caius Volturi' has spoken. "There was an accident-"_

_"Isabella," Aro chastises me, "I think it's about time you packed your things. I've been meaning to speak with you about your position here for awhile now. I don't think Volturi Law has a place for you anymore." Liar._

_"Damn right," Caius mutters under his breath. By under his breath, I mean loud enough for everyone in the room to hear_

_"You won't cause a scene now, will you Miss Swan?" Aro asks with mock sympathy, his eyes boring into mine, silently pleading with me to go quietly._

_Sorry, buddy. You can only treat people like shit for so long before karma hits ya'. And let me tell you, she's a bitch. "Of course Sir." I tell him politely and plaster a sickeningly sweet smile on my face. "If you don't mind me doing one thing before I go?" I don't wait for a response as I grab a coffee off the table and tear the lid off. "There's something I've always wanted to do."_

"I took great pleasure in watching Caius's fat little face being drenched in coffee." I tell Ang with an amused smile. Best damn part of my week.

"Priceless," Angela giggles. "What I wouldn't give to see that."

I smirk, "It was pretty freakin' awesome."

_"Isabella!" Aro yells, his calm facade slipping into a mask of anger. "Isabella Swan!" he starts to turn red and I'm pretty sure he popped a blood vessel in there somewhere,_

_"Chin up old man," I tell him as I pass, "You'll make yourself grey." I turn back and watch with absolute satisfaction as the Crack pack scramble around to find a napkin or tissue to wipe Caius's face off._

"Oh my god," Angela wheezes, trying to calm herself down from her laughing fit, "I'm tearing up!" she wipes her eyes. "I mean, it's totally not funny, but- But it's fucking hilarious!" her laughter is contagious and I find myself cracking a smile despite being a part of the _whatever_ percent of other unemployed people out there.

"It is! They treated you like shit! They totally deserved what they got."

"I just hope he doesn't press charges." I tell her as I chew on my lip. Another nervous habit.

"Well, is he okay?" she frowns.

"I don't know. I dumped a luke-warm beverage on an eighty something man's head. Caius fucking Volturi's head nonetheless. He owns a law firm. He has some of the best lawyers working under his belt; I doubt he'd have to be seriously injured to sue me for it."

"You could always plead insanity." she suggests.

"Because I'm _so_ insane." I roll my eyes,

"Eh, it's arguable."

"How're you ladies doing?" Mindy asks, setting an extra large plate of nachos and salsa in front of us.

"Much better now," I tell her as I grab my rum and coke from her tray.

"Good," another shoulder squeeze, "I'll tell Mark to hurry it up with your food."

"Thanks Mindy," I tell her in between sips. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do." I tell Ang and grab a nacho. _Mm, cheesy jalapeño deliciousness_.

"About what?"

"Bills. Food. Clothes. Gas money. You know, the basics."

"Bella," she rolls her eyes, "You live in the shittiest apartment complex known to man, how much could your rent _really_ be?"

"More than I'm making with no job."

She sighs deeply. "Bella, you have over a hundred thousand dollars sitting in the bank." she lowers her voice. "I know you're saving it for your restaurant, but-"

"Bakery, Ang. I'm going to open a _bakery_."

"Are you?" she prompts. "Your Nana passed away nine years ago, and you've been saving that money ever since. If it hasn't happened yet, maybe it never will."

"Yes, it will." I tell her forcefully. I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince, her or myself. She's right; the money has been sitting there so long. Why? It's just never been the right time, the right place. And, if I'm being completely honest, I'm scared as shit. Opening my own business? What if it flops? People hate it? I'm a suck baker? Then what? There goes _nine_ years of saving and dreaming.

"Calm down," she holds her hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying this as your friend. You could just take a little money out. Get yourself into a nicer, _safer_, apartment. Use it for bills and shit until you're ready to really open up a shop."

"Yeah, Ang, you start out using just a little bit. Next month, just a little more. And a little more. Before you know it, it's gone. Poof, like that." I snap my fingers to reiterate my point.

"Bella-"

"No, Angela." I tell her firmly. "The money stays where it is."

Angela nods tersely. I can tell she wants to argue, but she decides against it. "So what are you going to do?"

"Find a job."

She snorts. "Trust me hon, that's easier said than done. I'm lucky I got my position at Sue's." her eyes light up and she slams her hand down on the table. "I'm a genius!" she squeals. "I'll get you a job at Sue's!"

"What?" my voice sounds whiny, even to my own ears.

"It's brilliant! Sue's wanted to fire Lauren since the day she hired her."

"Ew, Mallory works at Sue's?"

"Yep," she pops the 'p'. "You've probably never noticed since she hardly ever shows up."

"Talk about a nasty ho." I shudder.

"Bella, it would be perfect. Sue would get a hard worker, and you would get an easy job and restaurant experience. It's a win-win."

"I don't know, Ang." I sigh, unsure. "I've only ever worked in office jobs, you know? And I'm not exactly a people person."

"You just have to follow the golden rule, the customer is _always_ right."

"But what about when they're not?" I argue.

"They always are."

"But-"

"Always, Bella." she takes a sip of her drink as Mindy sets our plates in front of us. _Mmm _tacos. "I'll talk to Sue about it tomorrow."

"Thanks Ang." I tell her honestly. "So how's Ben?" I change the subject. I decide not to tell her about the whole Marie thing. She knows I have a twin, and that we don't get along. That's it. I never told her the whole story. I've never told anyone.

**Reviews are better than Taco Tuesdays…**


	4. I've heard enough about it

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Once again, I do not own Twilight…**

Song Rec: Changing by The Airborne Toxic Event (One of my favorites!)

"What kinds of tea do you have? Apple cinnamon, by any chance?"

I sigh at the stupidity of the young woman in front of me. "All our flavors are written on the board there." I point to the menu above my head. "Teas are on the left." Nice pantsuit, by the way. _Not_.

"Oh, wow. That's a lot of flavors." she giggles. _Yeah_.

It's my second day here working for Sue, and let's just say I've learned a few things. One, I'm not by _any_ means a people person. Nope. They kinda bug the shit out of me, especially at seven in the fucking morning. Two? People are _dumb_.

Is that rude of me to say?

But really people, come on! The menu board is the focal point of the room when you walk in the fucking door. I cannot tell you how many times I've been asked if we sell smoothies. Or omelets. Or salsa. Or booze. I kid you not; some fancy schmancy guy in a suit came in yesterday morning asking for a latte with a shot of vodka.

I know right? It took everything I had not to punch him in the balls. We're a coffee shop, not a fucking bar.

"Okay, I've decided." Pantsuit exclaims, smiling. _Goody_. "I'll get a small apple cinnamon tea. Do you make a low fat choice?"

Are you kidding me? "It's tea." is all I say.

"Well, yes I hope so." she smiles expectantly.

"There's no fat in tea."

"Oh, really? Make it a large then." _See what I mean?_

"Great." I type her order into the computer. "Would you like a fresh baked cookie for just ninety nine cents more?" I know, I know. _Wow Bella, it's so nice of you to offer a cookie to this woman_. Don't worry, I'm not being nice. We're required to ask.

"Oh, don't those look delicious?" _Damn right they do, I made them this morning_. "Oh, I better not. Just the tea please."

"Of course." I smile mockingly. "One-seventy-five." she hands me the cash and I tell Angela the order. "You can just wait over there."

"Thanks." _yeah, whatever_.

It's been three days since I lost my job at Volturi law, and let me tell you, it hasn't exactly been a walk in the park. I'm making half of what I used to, and my landlord announced to my building that rent would be going up in two weeks. _Asshole_.

Ang keeps bugging me to dip into my savings. I've learned to block her out.

On top of my pending money issues, I haven't been able to get my mind off of what green eyes said the other day. _Marie_ is here. In Seattle. She could be anywhere- hell, I could bump into her at the supermarket one day.

Then what? _Oh, hey Annemarie, it's been awhile huh? So, are you the same selfish little bitch as before? Yes? Well have a nice life_. Yeah, right. I'd go all Jackie Chan on her ass if I saw her.

"Coffee?" Angela asks, holding up a cup.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yourself. So what were you thinking about?"

"Who said I was thinking about anything?" Nope, I still haven't told Angela that Marie's supposedly in town. Why? I honestly don't want to think about it. Or answer the question that I know would come. _Why do you hate her so much?_ Nope, not gonna go there.

"You have this look when you're deep in thought."

"What? I do not."

She laughs. "You totally do. It's like this." her nose scrunched up and she crosses her eyes. "Like you're demented or something,"

"Shut up!" I smack her arm. "I don't fucking look like that."

"Sure you don't Bells." she takes a sip of her coffee. I have no idea how she drinks that shit black. Sue is famous for the potency of her java. The bells jingle announcing another customer entering the store. "Male customer, twelve o'clock." She whispers peering over my shoulder. "The suspect is viewing the menu board. Oh hey, there's a little pixie chick behind him. _Damn_, she's small. Two customers, Bells. You up for the challenge?" she jokes.

"I think I can handle it." I roll my eyes and start to turn around.

"Oh man, he's fucking spicy... If I wasn't with Ben." she muses.

"I'm telling him you said- YOU!" I shout at the duo in front of me. I don't even bother looking at the girl, my stare frozen on a pair of bright green eyes. Bright green eyes that widen alarmingly at my murderous glare. His hands fly to his penny-bronze hair and he blushes. "You!"

**Reviews are better than dealing with morning people…**


	5. Headstrong, to take on anyone

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page...**

**Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Headstrong by Trapt

Angela has to literally hold me back as I attempt to lunge over the counter at him. "Bella!" she whisper-yells at me. "I'm _so_ sorry about this." Angela apologizes to green-eyes and the scared little woman at his side.

"Don't apologize to him!" I hiss. "You fucking-"

"Bella enough!" Angela yanks me back. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you."

"Bella, right?" Green eyes asks softly. "I'm so very sorry about the other day, if there's anything I can do-"

"There's not!"

"Bella, who is this guy?" Angela must feel me relaxing because she loosens her hold.

"He's the one," I glare at Green eyes.

"Who?"

"The fucktard that cost me my job."

Green eyes blanches. "You lost your job?" I bare my teeth in response. "I'm so sorry-"

"Bella, maybe you should take your break now." Angela interrupts, throwing me a look that says 'we'll talk later.'

With one last sneer at green eyes, I rip off my apron and make my way into the employees lounge. If you could call it that. It's really just a corner of the kitchen with a card table and a microwave.

Right now, it feels like a prison. All I want to do is go back out there and give green eyes a piece of my mind. _Then you'd lose this job too_. The rational part of my brain argues. _Oh shut up, it'd be worth it_. Great. I'm arguing with myself.

Angela comes in sometime later and takes the seat across from me. "Well?" She prompts. "You need to vent?" _Isn't that a loaded question_.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes. And he said to tell you 'Edward's sorry'."

My forehead crinkles. "Who's Edward?"

She sighs. "That's his name, Bella." _Oh_. "So you lied."

"About what?" I ask innocently, hoping he didn't mention Marie.

"You said you didn't see who bumped into you, not that he was one of the hottest chunks of man ever to grace the earth."

"Yeah, well. Excuse me if I don't think he's very attractive." I huff.

"Yes you do."

"So what if I do? Doesn't mean I don't want to rip his pretty hair out of his head."

"You're lucky Sue wasn't here and the shop was empty. If someone had told her, or she saw you trying to pummel a customer she would've fired you."

"But I have a pretty damn good reason."

"It doesn't matter."

"So it's my fault?" I growl, starting to get angry.

"It's no one's fault, just don't let it happen again. You've always been the 'act first, think later' type of person. All I'm saying is that maybe you should start thinking first."

"Yeah," I roll my eyes. "That'll happen about when hell freezes over."

"Well," Angela smirks, "According to Dante, hell _is_ frozen."

I throw a wadded up napkin at her head. "Nerd."

"You love me." she smiles cheekily, throwing my napkin back.

I sigh. "Jeez, I'm such a downer sometimes. I don't know why you hang out with me."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't know either. It's my turn to vent later, though."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" I tease, getting up as I hear the bell above the front door jingle. She follows my lead and we take up our positions at the front counter.

"Yes! It's been six years since we started dating, Ben needs to propose already! I mean, it's not like I'm not getting any younger!"

"_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_-" I sing and shake my ass at her. She giggles and slaps it, turning to greet the couple who walked in. "We'll talk later." I promise.

**Reviews are better than singing Beyoncé in a coffee shop…**


	6. Say what you need to say

**Bit of a longer chappie this time…**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Say by John Mayer

* * *

Someone's knocking on my door. Do they not know that I am trying to watch Vampire Diaries? Damon and Elena are fucking _making out_, and someone is _knocking_ on my door?

I try to ignore them, but the fucker is persistent. "Go away!" I yell and snuggle up further into my afghan throw. They keep knocking.

I wait a few minutes until the commercial break starts up and reluctantly open the door, prepared to give whoever it is a lesson on when to give the fuck up and go home. "Listen buddy," I stop when I see Green eyes' sheepish smile. There's a pause as we stare at each other. I start to close the door, but his fist flies out to stop it.

"Please don't," he begs, his eyes pleading.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." I tell him coolly.

"Because it took me a half hour to find your apartment, and I _really_ want to apologize?" he says it more as a question.

I lean up against the door frame and take in his tight NYU sweatshirt and jeans. He really is a sexy specimen. "How do you know where I live?"

"Your friend from the coffee shop told me." _That little bitch_. "Don't be angry with her. I practically had to get down on my knees and beg her for some way to talk to you. A phone number would've sufficed, but she thought it would be better to talk to you in person." A door slams down the hall and he jumps. "Are you sure this is a safe place to live?" he asks, eyeing the chipping paint and flickering fluorescents in the hallway.

"Honestly? Probably not." I shrug.

"Someone tried to sell me drugs while I was out here waiting." he looks up at me innocently and pulls his hand through his hair. It's then that I notice the designer watch gracing his wrist. And those jeans- do those say Prada?

He's gotta be fucking rich. "Where do you live green eyes?"

"Um, downtown." he frowns at my seemingly random question. I smirk.

"This is probably a shit hole compared to your place, right?"

"Um," he stutters out an unintelligible response and blushes.

"This must be some apology if you're willing to slum it with us middle class peeps." he frowns.

"Don't put yourself down like that." he tells me firmly.

"Okay," _weirdo._ "Listen bud, my show's on. Like now." I hear Damon's sexy voice filling my apartment. "I don't have time for this."

"Wait, but-"

"Is it that important?" I rush out, trying to peer in and see the television.

"Well, I mean, I feel really bad. I just want-"

"Come on," I grab his arm and pull him into the apartment roughly, locking the door behind us. "Give me ten minutes." I tell him and snuggle up in my cocoon of blankets and pillows on the couch.

I try to focus on the show, but green eyes' stiff posture and wandering eyes distract me. "Dude, sit. I have like five minutes left." I demand and pat the seat next to me. He clears a spot for himself and sits carefully.

"What are you watching?" he asks softly after a few minutes.

"Vampire Diaries." I tell him quickly.

"Oh." I think that's the end of it and refocus on the action. _Oh god, what will Stefen think now? _"What's it about?"

_I'm gonna hit him. I swear to god I'm gonna hit him_. "That girl. She's human and her ex is a vampire. She has a witch friend and vampire friends, and a group of original vampires are trying to kill her."

"Why did she kiss him if he's her ex?"

"No," I sigh exasperatedly, "She kissed Damon, her ex's brother."

"Oh. Why did she do that?"

"Sh!"

"Sorry." he whispers. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Stop staring at me!" I glare at him. He ignores me and keeps staring.

I eventually give up on the last few minutes and shut the T.V. off.

"What are you doing? It wasn't over." he argues.

"Like you would know." I retort. "Okay, talk. It's almost ten and I've had a rough day. Say what you need to say and we can both continue on with our lives."

"Oh, um. Alright." he fidgets nervously and his hand flies to his hair. I smack his arm away from his head.

"You're gonna make yourself bald."

"Sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Sor-" he starts to apologize but stops himself. "God, I'm so stupid." he rubs his eyes.

"Now you're gonna pull your eyelashes out." I tease. He doesn't laugh. "I'm just kidding, you know that right?"

"I feel bad about you losing your job because if me. I thought long and hard about it all day, and... Well, I have a proposition for you." he pauses.

"Well, let's hear it."

"Right. Well, what if I paid you to do something for me?"

_Is he fucking serious? _"Do I look like a goddamn prostitute to you?" My voice breaks on the word.

His forehead crinkles, "What?" his voice is laced with confusion. "Oh," his eyes widen to twice their size and he grabs my hand, "No, Bella! No, I didn't mean it like that at all! Jesus, Bella." I rip my hand away.

"Then how did you mean it?" I snap.

"I- How do I say this?" he mumbles to himself. "I have a crush on your sister." he blurts out. "I want to ask her out, but let's face it. Who the hell would want to date this?" he motions to himself and chuckles awkwardly. I can tell by the reddening of his cheeks that he truly believes what he said.

"What do you mean? Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"Don't, Bella. My sister does this all the time."

"What?"

"Tries to make me out to be more than what I am."

"Green eyes-"

"Edward," he corrects.

I frown. "Green eyes." I tell him forcefully. "The only thing you need to change to get a girl is your self esteem."

"Teach me how! Please Bella. Just make me... More desirable." he whispers.

"Why me? Because I'm her _sister_?" I spit out the word.

"Well, that too. But mostly because... Well, you're beautiful." I fucking _blush_. Me! Green eye made _me_ fucking blush. "And if the way you acted both times I've seen you is _any_ indication, you'd make an awesome boot camp instructor."

"Boot camp?"

"Yeah, camp 'let's make Edward less of a geek'."

"Green eyes-"

"Just think about it." is all he says as he stands up and makes his way to the door.

I have to ask. "What do you see in her?" his hand pauses on the doorknob and he turns back to me, a wistful look in his eyes.

"I don't even know. It just feels _right_ when I'm with her." he smiles. "Maybe I'm just crazy."

"Come by Sue's tomorrow and we'll talk. I work from nine to two."

"Thank you." he pulls the door open and steps into the hallway. "Oh, and Bella?" he sticks his head back in the apartment. "I really am sorry about what happened the other day."

**Would you take our Eddie up on his offer?**


	7. All I need from you

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Recs:

Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash (Oldie, but a good one)

Savin' Me by Nickelback (Another fav of mine)

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. He wants to get with Marie, and he wants _you_ to help him?" Ang asks incredulously as she wipes down the counter.

"Yup." I pop the 'p' and take a sip of my latte.

"Does he know you hate her?"

I shrug. "How could he? He must know we aren't close since I had no idea she was in Seattle, but he has no way of knowing how estranged we are." I finally broke down this morning and told Angela everything. Marie being in town and Edward's proposal included. She seems to find the whole situation amusing.

She giggles. "Man, this is fucked up."

"Tell me about it."

"So, what are you gonna do? He's coming here soon isn't he?"

"I don't know," I glance at the clock. "I told him to be here between nine and two. He's got an hour to show. No way in _hell_ am I waiting for his ass."

"But what are you going to tell him? I mean you're not going to do it, are you?"

"I don't know. My first reaction was 'hell no,' but I could use the money. And he's totally fucking loaded."

"You have perfectly good money sitting in the bank collecting dust." she reminds me in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," I tell her in the same tone.

"You know what you could do," she stops wiping the counter and grins devilishly at me. "Sabotage them. Turn him into a total pig, the opposite of what she would want. She would fucking hate it."

I giggle. "I totally thought of that, believe me. I would do it to her, but I can't do that to him."

"Why? You don't even know the guy. It would teach him a lesson about doing deals with complete strangers."

"That's the thing. He's so _innocent_. If I haven't already scored myself a place in hell, corrupting him surely would. I just wouldn't feel... right."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Since when have you cared about doing the right thing?"

"I don't know. If you'd have seen him last night, you'd agree with me."

"I already agree with you. I feel bad for the guy; he must be really clueless if he's willing to pay a complete stranger to transform him into someone completely different."

"I don't know. If he was doing it for anyone else, I wouldn't hesitate to accept. It's basically like free money."

"But, it's Marie."

"Exactly. Do I really want to help someone to make her happy? He seems like a great guy, she'd be lucky to have him. Do I want to give her the satisfaction?"

"You better make up your mind quick." she tells me, looking over my head, "Cuz there he is."

"Hey." he greets me shyly, coming up to the counter.

"Thought you weren't gonna show." I tease.

"Yeah," he rubs the back of his head. "I guess I had to work up the nerve."

"You good if I clock out?" I ask Ang. She nods her head yes and takes my place at the register. "Just give me a sec." I tell Green eyes. "Go find a table."

I join him a few minutes later, apron free, and pass him a caramel frappuccino. "Thought you might be thirsty. It's on the house."

"Thank you." he fiddles with the lid. He rubs his thumb over the sharpie 'green eyes' in my messy scrawl on the lid. "Why do you call me that?"

"I don't know. Why not?" he shrugs, not meeting my eyes. "So, does your offer still stand?"

"Yeah. Have you thought about it?"

I laugh. "It's kinda all I could think about. I can honestly say I've never been asked to do something like this before."

He snorts. "You must think I'm so pathetic."

"No." I tell him honestly. "You want my opinion," he nods. "I don't think you should have to change for anyone. If someone is worth spending your time with, they'll accept you the way you are."

"I thought about that too last night. You know, that I'm changing who I am for someone else. But, I'm really not doing it for Marie." he doesn't notice my cringe at her name. "I'm doing this for myself." he finally meets my eyes and I'm taken aback by the depth of them. "I've never been who I wanted to be. I've always been… too shy, or too nerdy, or too afraid. No more. I want to be as confident as the next guy." I smile at the passion in his voice and he blushes, "Sorry."

"You want a tip? Don't apologize. You spoke your mind- that's a good thing. If someone doesn't like what you have to say, tell 'em to shove it."

"Will you help me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I really do." I start. "But, I don't think I'm the best girl for the job."

"That's alright," his eyes are downcast as he starts to get up from the booth.

"It's just," My hand shoots out and stops him from leaving. "My sister and I aren't by any means _close_." _major understatement_.

"What do you mean?" he asks, sitting back down.

"We haven't spoken in... _nine_ years." my eyes fall to the table.

He takes a deep inhalation of breath. "How? Nine years, that's..."

"A long time?" I finish for him. "I know."

"Why? What happened?"

I chuckle humorlessly, "Sorry, but that's not something I talk about with complete strangers." he nods reluctantly, but I can see the questions burning behind his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you probably know her better than I do."

He's quiet. As I wait for him to speak, I look over at the counter and see Angela watching us. She sends me a smile and a thumbs up. "That's okay."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"My offer still stands, if you're up to it." I look up at him. The crazy good looking man in front of me, nervously biting his nails, his eyes full of hope that I'll say yes. Honestly, how could I tell him no.

I reach my hand across the table. "You have yourself a deal, Green eyes."

**So... She made the deal.**


	8. Maybe I'm just out of touch

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Maybe by Sick Puppies

* * *

"Take off your shirt."

"Um, what?" Edward asks nervously, his eyes flickering around my apartment.

"Take of your shirt." _I think I was pretty clear the first time_.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." It's Saturday morning, and we're sitting in my apartment. Well, I'm sitting. He's pacing.

It's out first day of Make Edward Sexy camp. Or M.E.S. as I've come to call it. Its clever cuz it sounds like 'mess' and Green eyes is kinda a hot mess. I tried to explain it to him, but he didn't think it was funny.

"The first thing any girl is gonna notice is your body. It's shallow, but it's true." I tell him. "So take it off, Green eyes." he blushes and starts to pull off his _Seattle_ T shirt. Yeah. He's advertising the city on his chest.

We're shopping tomorrow.

I cat-call as he pulls it all the way over his head. He blushes harder.

_Holymotherfuckingshit_. "Well," I clear my throat. "I don't think we'll have to do any work in that department." this boy is fucking gorgeous. He has a six-pack, ladies. A six pack.

I wanna lick it.

"Really?" he asks, hopeful. He starts to put his shirt back on, but I stop him.

"Are you shitting me? Most guys would kill for your body." I do a three-sixty appraisal around him, paying special attention to the 'v' that disappears into his jeans. "Do you work out?"

"Um, a little." he shifts under my heated stare. "Can I put my shirt back on?"

_Le sigh,_ "Sure." I squeeze his biceps. "How strong are you?"

"Uh, I don't know." he looks at me strangely. "Why does it matter?"

"You want to be able to hold your lady friend, don't you?"

"Does Marie like strong guys?"

Her name is like a bucket of cold water being dumped over me. I had almost forgotten who he wanted to do this for. No, I hadn't forgotten, but I had pushed it to the back of my mind.

Up until now, I had actually been having _fun._

I squeeze his arm again, this time with less enthusiasm. "Nah, you're fine."

He must notice the shift in my mood. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I hand him his jacket.

"Where're we going?"

"You're in desperate need of a haircut." I tell him honestly and giggle when he reaches up to tug on it.

It's depressingly silent as we take the stairs down to the parking garage. He has his car out front, but I insist on driving.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and your sister?" he asks. I pretend to ponder for a moment.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I've never told anyone." I tell him simply and unlock my truck. My baby. I've had my old rust bucket Chevy since I was sixteen.

He makes a face at my truck, but lucky for him decides not to comment. "Don't you want to talk about it with someone though?" I pretend not to hear him over the rumble of the engine. His solution is to talk louder. "I can tell whatever happened upset you. Don't you want to let it out? It's good to talk about things with people."

"It hurts to think about. I've spent the greater part of nine years trying to move on. The last thing I want to do is bring it back to the surface." I snap at him.

"Maybe someday you'll trust me enough to tell me."

I look over at him. I expect to see a challenge in his eyes. A look of 'I bet I can get you to tell me'. But there is none. All I see in his face is pure honesty. I'm taken aback and quickly revert my eyes back to the road.

"My mom's an interior decorator." he tells me after a moment of uncomfortable silence. I catch his eye and snort. "What?" he smiles.

"That's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, at least I'm making an effort to fill the silence."

"Okay." I defend, still giggling, "My dad's a cop." I retort.

"My Dad's a surgeon." he shoots back, a smile on his face.

"I'm a barista."

His smile fades. "You were a personal assistant." he whispers, his voice full of remorse. When me met at Sue's on Friday, he insisted on knowing how he ultimately lead to my unemployment. It's been a touchy subject for him ever since.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward." I chastise him. "I was Aro's personal _bitch_. He said 'jump', I said 'how high'."

"Yeah, but I bet you made a lot more." _True_.

"That's alright. Now I have you." I smack his leg. "You're like my sugar daddy."

He chuckles. "What's that?"

_Internal face palm_. "Good lord, Edward. How have you survived in the world this long?"

**Poor Edward. I'm thinking another update later today…**


	9. Come around and see the other side

**Double Update! Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Thank You by The Calling

* * *

"Well?" Edward asks, pulling on the ends of his much shorter hair. "Good? Bad?"

"I told you, you look fucking hot." I stop us in front of a store window. "You don't believe me? See for yourself." I pull him up to the glass and shade his head so he can see his reflection. He refused to look at himself while we were still at the barber with actual _mirrors_.

"Whoa." he gasps and run his fingers through it, a smile on his face. "Who knew a simple haircut... You're right, I do look f-" he stops himself from cursing. "hot." he finishes lamely.

He tries to continue in down the street but I pull on his arm, stopping him. "Slow down there, Sparky. You skipped over a vital word."

"No I didn't." he juts his chin out defiantly.

"Mmmhmm. Say it Edward, you look fucking hot."

"I look hot,"

"Fucking hot."

"Hot."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Have you ever cussed?"

"Of course I have!" he looks appalled that I would even suggest such a thing. "I curse all the time."

"Out loud?" he just stares at me. "That's what I thought. Do it Green eyes. Say you look _fucking_ hot."

"Bella,"

"We're not leaving until you say it." I tell him defiantly, leaning up against the building.

"I look fudging hot." he whispers. I give him a look. "I look fucking hot." he says it so quiet I can barely hear it.

"Louder."

"I look fucking hot."

"Louder."

"I look _fucking_ hot!" He all but yells, earning a glare from an old woman passing by us. The grin on my face is threatening to split me in two. "That felt good." he whispers.

"Right?" I link my arm through his and walk us down the street. "Keep up your progress and we'll have to beat the girls off ya with a stick by next week."

"What's next?" he asks excitedly.

"Next, we eat." I point across the street to Tico's. "You ever been there?"

"No. Is it good?"

"Best fucking tacos ever."

Ten minutes and give orders of sample platters later, Edward's throwing back his tacos like they're skittles, moaning all the while.

I have to say, his food noises are turning me on.

"God, how have I never eaten here before?" he groans and shoves another bite into his mouth. I just smile and try not to imagine jumping over the table and fucking him into oblivion. Note to self; bring extra panties when eating with Edward.

"What's so funny?" he asks, his mouth full. I hadn't even realized I'd been laughing. "What?" he asks when I giggle harder.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"What?"

"You're noises are very... Sexual." he cocks his head at me and takes another bite.

"Someone who didn't know any better might think you were being fucked under the table."

"Kinky," he blurts out before turning bright red. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. I don't even-" He stops when he realizes I'm cracking up.

"Where did _that_ come from?" I ask once I calm down. He shrugs. "Edward, that's totally something I would've said. You just... thought of that out of the blue?"

"I don't know. It's just the first thing that popped into my head."

"Good. You're learning."

"So, that wasn't an inappropriate thing to say?"

"Edward, girls like to laugh. If you have a joke, say it."

"At the right time." he adds and I nod.

"I'm proud of you. You've cussed and made a dirty joke in a half hour time frame."

He shakes his head. "My mother would be so proud."

"So what do you do? For a living I mean?" I ask softly as we swing back and forth on the swings in the park across from Tico's. It's almost five thirty, but Edward suggested a walk before we drove back to my place. "Is it weird that I'm taking your money and I don't even know if you have a job?"

He thinks for a moment. "Not weird, unconventional, but not weird."

"We're not a very conventional pair, are we?" I joke. The last hour or so has been nice. Easy. I hardly know the guy but he's quickly moving up in rank of my list of friends.

"Nothing wrong with that." he shoots me a crooked smile. Something I've learned about Edward? He's probably the sweetest and most thoughtful guy on the planet. Makes me question what the hell he wants my sister for.

"So what _do_ you do?"

"I don't really work per se; I just kind of help my sister and brother in law at their music shop.

"There's still music shops around? That's awesome." Edward told me about his sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett earlier. She sounds like a real bitch. You know it's bad when _Edward'll_ admit it. She sounds like a good sister to have though, and from what I hear she has good taste in men. Edward described Emmett as two things 'bear-like' and 'gentle'. Kind of an oxymoron if you ask me. "So you have no income?"

"Don't worry." he laughs, "You'll get your money."

I stop swinging. "I didn't mean it like that." I whisper, trying not to let my hurt show. Thank god it's almost dark out and he can't see my face.

He stops swinging too, sensing my discomfort. "Hey," he whispers. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. It just kind of makes me sound like a gold-digging bitch, ya know?" I start swinging again.

"I don't think so."

"Well, it does." I decide to change the subject, my playful mood shot. "So you don't have a _job_ job. What do you do then? Like, what's your passion?"

"My passion?" he ponders, rocking himself in his swing. "I like to paint."

"Painting's cool. You any good?"

He shrugs. "I don't think so. My mom does though; she always tries to push me to sell some. She uses some in the houses she redecorates."

"I wish I was artistic." I pause, debating whether to finish my thought aloud. "Marie was a great artist."

"What medium?"

"Oil paints." I try not to smile at the memories of me modeling while she painted me. "Some of the things she painted... they were incredible." I hate myself for tearing up. "Of course, that was Marie. Perfect at everything." I spit out.

I stop swinging. "We should go back."

"Okay." I'm grateful he doesn't comment on my sudden mood shift. He grabs my hand and stops me under a dim streetlight, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Thank you, for today."

I find myself smiling along with him. "My pleasure."

**Thanks for reading! Another update tomorrow…**


	10. And just in time

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation (_Yes_, from the Twilight soundtrack)

* * *

I'm sitting at my little dining room table eating a burnt pop-tart when he knocks on my door.

"Morning," I greet and let him in.

"Morn- you're not wearing pants." he points out and averts his gaze.

"I know." I shut the door behind him. "They're in the dryer."

"Bella," he sighs. "Don't answer the door with no pants on. I could've been a creep."

"How do I know you're not? You _are_ staring at my ass." I point out.

"Sorry," he blushes.

"Edward, remember what we talked about? No apologizing."

"Oh, right." he nods. "Um, can you... finish getting dressed?" _Why Edward, am I distracting you?_

The dryer dings down the hall and shuts off. "Sure can do. There's pop-tarts and coffee if you want. I'll be done in a minute."

It's quiet in my truck. Way too quiet.

"My sister wants to meet you." he tells me softly as I get on the freeway.

"You told your sister about me?" I ask after awhile. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I didn't!" he holds his hands up in surrender. "I told Emmett and he told Rose."

"Nice going smart one." I roll my eyes. "How much do they know?"

"Um..." he taps his fingers on the center console nervously."Everything."

"You're next lesson? Learning how to keep a secret." I get off at the mall off ramp and sigh. "When and where?"

"Seriously? You're gonna meet them?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice? I don't want them to hate me more than they probably already do."

"They don't hate you." he tells me honestly. "Hell my sister couldn't be happier. She's been trying to get me to do this since high school. She just wants to know who finally got me to change my mind."

"Then shouldn't she meet Marie?" I find a parking spot close to Nordstrom's and shut off the engine. "She's the one you're changing for." I say with more venom in my tone than I meant. I don't give him a chance to answer before I hop out of the truck and make my way into the store.

"What was that?" he asks as he finally catches up to me in the men's department.

"Honest?" he nods his head. "I have no idea." I had sounded almost... jealous? Maybe? Is that what jealousy feels like?

"What about this?" he holds up a 'Seattle' jacket almost identical to his shirt he wore the other day.

Cue face palm. "No Edward!" I quickly hang it back up and pull him toward the _grown_ men's section.

By the end of ourlittle excursion, he ended up with three new flattering button downs and a few jeans. He modeled them all for me. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me a little horny.

We start walking toward the check-out- well, I start walking, he hangs back and peruses the aisle racks. "Wait, Bella!" I stop and turn back searching for him. I see him ruffling through ladies dresses.

"Um, Edward. Is there something you need to tell me?" he ignores me and holds up a deep blue strapless dress.

"Think this'll fit?" he asks, a smile on his lips.

"Me or you?" I joke.

"Bella."

"What? You never know. You could be a closet tranny." he ignores my jibe and holds the dress up to me. It is a beautiful dress. Knee length, soft and flowy. It looks like a dress fit for a princess.

"Try it!" he insists, grabbing my hand and leading me to a dressing room.

"Edward, I'm not going to try it!" I attempt to pull away but to no avail. "Edward!"

"Bella, please! Think of it as payback for making me try on god knows how many suits today." What can I say? The man looks sexy in suits. "Please?" how can I say no to this man?

"Fine." I grab the dress and storm away like a petulant child.

"Come show me when you're done!" he calls after me. _Yeah, right_.

I grumble angrily as I slip off my jeans and shirt, sliding on the dress. I close my eyes and straighten it out, not wanting to know how large it makes me look. I'm not by any means a large woman... I'm just curvy. And definitely not a size three.

I swear all that ice cream goes right to my ass.

I take a deep breath, count to three, and open my eyes.

Whoa.

I look... _good_. The dress clings to my curves and dips down just low enough to tease with a bit of cleavage. It's not too short, not too long, and soft as fuck.

I unlock the stall and tip-toe my way down the room out to where I left Edward. He's sitting down on one of the benches talking to another guy waiting there. I take a deep breath, preparing myself to see him. What if he doesn't like it? What if he laughs and tells me I look hilarious?

"What do you think?" I step out of my corner with a fake smile plastered on my face. I spin around giving him a full view, internally biting my nails and waiting for him to just say something. Anything.

_Say something, Edward_. "That bad?" I hide my hurt in a humorless chuckle, trying not to let my tears spill over.

"No, Bella... You look..." he stands and takes my hand. "I'm speechless, Bella. You're so beautiful."

I think he's making fun of me until I look up and see the sincerity in his eyes. _He thinks you're beautiful_. Why do his words make my heart skip a beat?

"Really? It's not too..." I trail off, making an odd motion with my hand. _I don't even know what I'm trying to say_.

He does though. He knows what I mean, and exactly what I need to hear. "It's perfect. You're perfect." he smiles.

I blush. "Thanks."

His phone beeps in his pocket and he drops my hands and my gaze, the moment lost. Was that a _moment?_ Did Green eyes and I just have a _moment_?

"It's Rose. She's wondering if we'll drop by her shop."

"Yeah, totally. I'll go get changed." he nods and types a quick reply to her.

_How could he not be affected by what just happened? What _did_ just happen? _I wonder as I slide off the dress. I don't know. But I _do_ know one thing. I need this dress.

I slide on my clothes and clip the dress back on the hanger, glancing at the price tag. _Holy mother of pearl_. I guess I won't be getting the dress.

I reluctantly hang it up on the reject rack and meet Edward outside.

"Hey," he greets, wrapping his arm around my waist, throwing the guy he was sitting with a look. "Where's the dress."

"Oh, I decided not to get it." I lie. No need to bring him down with my money problems. "I don't really need a dress like that."

"Oh." he frowns. "I thought you liked it."

"I did."

"Okay," he drawls out. "Hey, why don't you go pull the truck around to the front of the store and I'll meet you there? I'll probably have like eighty bags. No sense in carrying them all the way across the parking lot."

"Alright." I agree, happy for an excuse to get away and sort out my thoughts.

"See you soon." he smiles crookedly, reducing me into a puddle of goo.

_Why is Green Eyes able to reduce me to a puddle of goo?_

**Yay for sweetWard!**


	11. Hello, is anybody in there?

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd (Because I just couldn't leave it out)

* * *

"This the place?" I ask Edward and shut of the engine. Makin' Music. A beautiful little building only a few blocks away from Sue's. _How have I never seen this before?_

"For the third time, _yes_. This is the place." he chuckles and hops out of the truck.

"Just making sure," I huff, under my breath. I could be stalling, too.

"No, you're stalling." _Was I that obvious?_ No, he can just read me like a book. "You aren't fooling anyone." I respond by giving him the bird. "Relax. They don't bite." he frowns. "Although there was this one time when Rose and I were kids. She had just gotten a new Barbie doll, and I chewed on the head when she wasn't looking. She bit my arm." He pulls up his sleeve to his elbow. "Still have a scar, right there." he points to a faint line on his forearm.

"Battle scar?" I tease.

"Fuck yes." How good am I? He can cuss without hesitation. _Go me!_

"Did my little brother just say the _f_ word?" someone shrieks, making me jump. A blonde and green blur flies past me and latches onto Edward. "I'm so proud of you!" she mockingly pinches his cheek.

This must be Edward's sister. She releases him from her choke hold and sticks her hand out fore to shake. "Rosalie, Edward's sister." _Wow_. Edward's very pregnant sister. Gee Ed, you could have mentioned that little tidbit. Now I feel like a bitch for staring.

She's wearing a green dress looking thing that says 'baby on board' in bold lettering. I take her hand and meet her eyes. Her familiar green eyes. "Nice to meet you."

"Yup."

"And congrats on the baby, Edward must've forgotten to mention you were preggers."

A blinding smile lights up her face as she rubs her protruding belly. "My little baby girl." she turns her gaze to Edward and her smile drops. "You forgot to mention your niece?" she hisses, and suddenly I feel bad for throwing Eddie under the bus.

"Or nephew." a voice booms as a pair of tree-sized arms snake their way around Rosalie. "It could be a boy, babe." he kisses the top of her head tenderly.

"It's a girl!" she snaps and storms back into the shop.

"Hormones." Emmett shrugs. Holy shit, he's bigger then I imagined. How the hell does he fit through doorways? "Hey, I'm Emmett."

"Bella." I hold my hand out for a shake, but he ignores it and scoops me up in a bear-hug. _Shit, I can't breathe_.

"Don't kill her, Em." Edward warns, and I'm released.

"Oh. That's right. You still need her huh, haven't gotten your big date yet." he waggles his eyebrows. _Well that stings_.

"Emmett," Rose pokes her head out the door at us, "Come in here, we need to have a little discussion about organization."

"Uh, oh. Duty calls." he winks at me and makes his way in after Rosalie. "Only two more months." he shakes his head,

My mind is still stuck on what he said before. _You still need her huh, haven't gotten your big date yet_. What about when he does get his 'big date'? Will he completely forget about me? Will we be friends?

_Not if he's with Marie_.

"Hey, sorry about him." Edward shakes his head apologetically. "I swear he was born without a verbal filter."

I plaster a smile on my face. "No biggie. It's cold, can we go in?"

"Of course," he reaches out to take my hand, but I cross my arms. His smile loses its luster as he pulls open the door, "After you."

"Wow. This place is amazing." I whisper in awe.

"They redid everything, basically from the ground up. It was originally a pizza parlor before Em bought it a few years ago."

They must have every CD and record album known to man on what seems like hundreds of shelves. They even have an old jukebox by the counter. All the walls are decorated with band posters and old gadgets. "So cool." I mumble. Again, how did I not know this was here? I live like, four blocks away. "I don't suppose you have The Wall?"

Edward grins. "Pink Floyd fan?"

I roll my eyes. "I fucking love them."

"Stoners!" Emmett drawls out, clapping me on the back.

"Shut up." I shove his shoulder playfully and leave them to wander the endless aisles of music.

"Did I hear you were a Pink Floyd fan?" Rosalie asks when I get to the end of the first aisle, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"Yeah," I breathe, trying to slow my heart rate.

"Come here." she motions for me to follow her. "This is my crowning jewel." she unlocks a glass case and gingerly holds out a Wall album.

"Holy shit, is this signed?"

She nods enthusiastically, "The whole band."

"Oh my god!" she hands it to me gently. "Where did you get this?"

"My dad. He knew their agent and got this autographed back in eighty three."

"Wow." I hand it back to her and she locks it back up carefully.

"I'm glad you can appreciate it, unlike my husband. If it ain't screamo, he don't like it." she shakes her head sadly. "Now that I have you alone, I wanted to talk to you." _Uh oh_. "What are you really doing to my brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just... I've been trying to get him to smile like that, well, ever since that bitch left him in sophomore year."

"Who?"

"He didn't tell you about Tanya?" I shake my head, interested. _He never told me he had an ex_. "Well, I suppose he'll tell you when he's ready. Anyway, my point was that he's acting like himself again. He's actually... Well, he's happier than I've seen him in a long time, and I don't want to see him get hurt again."

"I can't guarantee that Marie won't hurt him." I tell her honestly.

She scoffs. "That bitch? I'm sorry, I know she's your twin and all, but I don't like her."

"What? You've met her?"

"Yeah," Rose rolls her eyes. "Unfortunately she's my cousin's best friend."

"Alice, right?" I vaguely remember Edward talking about her and her husband Jasper.

"Yup."

"Why don't you like her?"

"I don't know. She just kind of rubbed me the wrong way, you know? She's like Chlamydia. You get it once and try like hell to get rid of it. She's like that. Meet her once, and never want to meet her again." _Eww_.

"So my sister's like an STD?"

"Yeah. Don't tell Edward I said that." she warns.

"Ladies, ladies." Emmett booms and throws his arm around Rosalie. "Babe, it's five and I'm starved." he pouts.

Rosalie giggles. "You're always hungry. Go grab my purse from under the counter and we'll go to Breaking Dawn."

"The bar?" I ask, looking down at her stomach.

"I don't drink, Bella. I'm not an idiot." she snaps.

"Whoa there," Edward joins us, "Calm down Rose."

She sighs and rubs her forehead. "Sorry. Try going seven months without even a sip of beer and see how you handle it." she snaps at him. "You guys want to tag along?" she asks me.

"Sure. I could have a drink." I smirk.

"Oh rub it in, bitch." Rose laughs and bumps my shoulder. "You coming little bro?"

"I like how she invites you first." he whispers to me, his cool breath tickling my ear. "We'll meet you there."

**Do we approve of Rose?**


	12. Would you lie with me

**Let me start out by saying… Holy Moly! 31 reviews! You guys are amazing! I apologize for not responding to them at all- life has been a bit hectic at the moment… I sincerely love reading each and every one :) Thank you guys, it means so much to me!**

**I'm glad everyone loves Rose… (I like her too, hehe)**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
**

**Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Snow Patrol by Chasing Cars (Great song…)

* * *

_Breaking Dawn_. I remember now why I never came here again after Ben's twenty third birthday party a few years ago.

I like their Mojitos. Too much.

Much too much, considering I can't stand up without the room spinning. How many of these things did I have?

"You okay Bella?" Rose smirks and sips her Iced Tea lazily.

I hiccup and glare at her. I try to tell her to 'fuck off,' but the words don't seem to want to come out right. By her confused stare, I can tell she has no idea what I'm saying. Whoa, whoa. My mouths still moving. What the hell am I saying?

Hiccup.

"Bella, maybe you should switch to water?" Edward whispers in my ear. _Has he always smelled so delicious?_

"You smell gooood, Eddie." I slur, making him chuckle.

"Thanks Bellie." he teases, using Em's nickname for me. Sigh. Apparently Emmett has a nickname for everyone.

I happened to be a bit hungry when we finally got a booth near the dance floor and were able to order food. My stomach started growling, and Emmett laughed a 'Bella's belly's hungry!' He thought it was so fucking hilarious that he just couldn't _resist_ making it my permanent name.

Fucking hilarious.

Can you tell I'm not laughing? I mean really, who wants to be named after a digestive organ? Not this girl!

"Here," Edward slides in the seat next to me and passes me a tall glass of ice cold water. Fuck, why does condensation always make it look so much better? "Try and sober up," he pleads. "You're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"Green eyes, I'm fine." I bump him with my shoulder.

"You're drunk."

I scoff, "Am not." _liar_.

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Bella, you're _shit faced_."

Ah yes, shit faced. I made a remark to Rose about an hour ago that her husband was shit faced while he pranced around the room pretending he was a pony. She rolled her eyes and said 'what else is new,' while Edward just stared at me.

_"Bella," he nudges me while Rose gets up to search the bar for her hubbie. "What's shit faced mean?"_

_I swear, I almost showered him with my drink. I wanted to tease him; I really did, but the sad look in his eyes stopped me in my tracks._

_"You're serious?" he nods. "It means you're so past drunk, you shouldn't even be alive."_

_"Oh."_

_I snort, "What'd you think it meant?"_

_"I don't know. That's why I asked."_

_"How did you get through high school without knowing this shit?"_

_He points to himself. "Nerd, remember?"_

He's so innocent, it's endearing really. He doesn't think so.

"You guys are cute." Rose comments. I blush while Edward finds his napkin very entertaining.

Emmett chooses that moment to announce himself to the world. His head shoots up off the table and he yawns. "Um, babe?" he looks over at her confused.

"You fell asleep, hon." she rubs his head and slurps down the rest of her tea. _Her free tea, by the way_. Yeah, never say no to a pregnant woman. If she wants a free drink 'cuz she's the pregnant DD, you _give_ her the free drink. "Time to go home?"

"Mmhm." he mumbles and gives her a sad look. "Babe will you carry me?"

She glares. "Get up, Emmett." they scoot out of the booth and give us hugs. Well, Rose hugs us. Emmett just kinda stands there and tries to stay standing. "Don't be a stranger. Come by the shop anytime." she kisses my cheek. "And I will be taking you up on that lunch date. If this Tico's tacos place can get _my_ brother, picky eater extraordinaire, to rave about it; I need to try it!" she teases him and ruffles his already unruly hair.

Emmett tugs on her sleeve and waves at us as he makes his way, shakily, toward the exit. "Alright guys." she sighs. "I gotta get my man to bed." she rolls her eyes and heads out after Em.

Edward rests his arm over my shoulder and smiles at me. "You want to head out too?" he has a beautiful smile. All pearly white with straight teeth. His eyes are brighter than I've ever seen them, even in the dim light of the room.

"What's got you so happy?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"You."

My heart beats faster and I blush. "Me?"

"Yeah. You and Rose."

"What about us?"

"I've just never seen her warm up to anyone so fast. She never had many close friends growing up because she never opened up to them."

"She is pretty kick-ass." I smile. "The way you described her, I was expecting some frigid bitch."

He chuckles, "She usually is."

There's a silence. He's looking at me, like he's trying to figure me out. I wonder what he sees in my eyes? Can he tell that, just in the past forty eight hours I've known him, he's managed to worm his way into my heart? The way only Angela, Ben and a few others have done? Is it written on my face?

Just in the past two days, he's managed to break down every wall I've built after Marie left us nine years ago. I don't just _let_ people into my life. But somehow he got there, whether I wanted him to or not.

"What?" I blush under his intense gaze. His expression is... _Indecipherable_.

"Nothing." he reaches up and brushes a strand of hair out of my face, tucking it gently behind my ear. His eyes are so intense, I feel myself being pulled into them, unable to look away.

I break the moment first, forcing myself to look away. _What was that?_

Snow Patrol's _Chasing Cars_ starts playing through the speakers and I smile. "One dance before we leave?" he starts to frown, and I throw in a pout for good measure.

"One." he tries to act upset. But I can tell he's trying hard not to smile. "Are you sure you won't fall?" he teases, taking my hand and leading me out to the floor where a few other couples are spinning around in circles.

He takes my hand in his and wraps his arm around my waist, a small smile gracing his lips. _His very kissable lips_. I return his grin with a sloppy one of my own and lay my head on his chest.

_His very muscular chest_. Not now Bella!

"I like this song." he whispers in my ear.

"One of my favorites." I raise my head, looking up at him just as he's about to rest his own on me. I gasp as his nose grazes my own.

"Bella..." he whispers, his mouth only inches from my own. _Holymotherofballs, is he going to kiss me?_ Do I want him to?

My eyes flick around nervously and focus on someone over his shoulder. Funny, her hair looks just like...

The girl turns around and punches a little woman with spiky black hair, laughing and sipping on a pink drink. She eyes the dance floor and catches sight of us. Her brown eyes scan over Edward and I, and shoot back to me.

I stiffen as her drink drops from her hand, splattering all over her legs and her friend. Her eyes... Eyes just like mine.

She raises her hand up to cover her mouth and blinks.

I push myself out of Edward's arms, not bothering looking back at him as I race off toward the nearest door I can find.

**Who loves sweetWard? *raises hand***

**Lots going on in this chapter, **_**and**_** we see Marie. Dun, dun, dun. Sorry about the cliffie here… new update tomorrow!**


	13. I don't ever want to let you down

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews!**** I sincerely love reading each and every one :) Thank you guys, it means so much to me!****  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec:  
It's Time by Imagine Dragons (One of my favs)  
Going Under by Evanescence

* * *

I barely hear the alarm ring as I push open a door clearly marked 'Emergency Exit Only' and sprawl out on the cement. I don't care that this narrow alley is probably covered in trash and dirt, and god knows what else. All that registers is the sick feeling in my stomach as I think of _her_. Her eyes...

She's here. Not even twenty feet away.

After ten years, she's right here.

I pull my knees up to my chest and let out a sob, unable to stop myself. _Nine years_. Nine years of hating her, _wishing_ that she was this close so I could tell her everything I never could. Nine fucking years, and this is how I react? Sobbing like a little fucking pussy?

I scrape the tears off my face, furious with myself. You waited nine years for this moment and you're out in an alley _crying?_

The back door squeaks open letting out a ribbon of light from the club. "Bella?" Edward's voice is frantic as his eyes scan down the street. "Bella?" he calls, louder this time and closes the door. He takes a step out and almost trips over my feet. "Bella?" he whispers, his voice sounding about as broken as I feel. "Baby." he gets down on his knees and pulls me gently into his lap, hugging my waist.

Another sob forces its way out of me. "S-s-she-"

"Shhhh," he strokes my hair and rocks us gently back and forth. "Shhh, Bella."

"But M-Mar-"

"I know, I saw her." he whispers against my head. He doesn't say anything more; just holds me while I cry my heart out.

It seems like forever until I'm able to calm myself down. I try to pull away from him, but he holds me still. "Sorry." I whisper, embarrassed.

"Don't apologize, please." he wipes a tear off my cheek tenderly. His eyes are pained as he strokes my back. "If I'd have known she was going to be here-"

I snort humorlessly. "You would've what? Taken me home before you came?"

"What? No, we would've gone somewhere else." he tells me honestly, a frown marring his face.

I shake my head. "How are you gonna get with her if you avoid her?" I smack his arm, ignoring his 'ow.' "You should've gone to her!"

"What?"

"Why'd you come out here? You should've gone to her to make sure she was okay!" I sniffle and wipe my eyes. "You would've earned some serious brownie points."

"Bella-"

"Go," I tell him quietly, not meeting his eyes. "It's not too late. You can probably still catch her if she left. She can't have gotten that far."

"Bell-"

"I mean it! This is what you wanted, right? It's a perfect opportunity to show her-"

"Bella!" he claps his hand over my mouth. "Shut up!" I glare at him and lick his hand. He retaliates by wiping it on my shirt. "Marie has Alice. You need me."

"But, Edward-"

"You're my friend, Bella. Whether you feel the same or not, I take care of my friends." he strokes my cheek.

"Edward, are you serious?"

"About what?"

"Edward I don't know how the hell you did it, but it only took two days for you to become one of my best friends." I roll my eyes at him. He bumps my shoulder playfully. "How can she still make me feel like this? After _nine_ years. I thought I was past her, I had moved on!"

"Bella no matter what she did, she's still your sister."

"No. She stopped being my sister when she took Renee's side."

"Who's Renee?"

"My mother." I spit out. "Although as far as I'm concerned, she was just an egg donor."

"I know you don't like talking about it, but if you _ever_ want to... I'm here."

"I've never wanted to talk about it with anyone." I tell him honestly. "I guess it just... Hurt too much. I'd rather try to forget what happened; forget about her, than bring everything back to the surface."

"It may help. To talk about it, I mean."

"I know." I rest my hand over his on my cheek and lean into his embrace. "And for the first time... I _want_ to talk about her. I _want_ to be able to see her, and not flinch because it hurts. I want to be able to say that I'm _past_ what happened." I look up at him, tears threatening to spill over yet again, "I'm ready to move on."

"Tell me," he begs, his fingers running gently through my hair. "Please."

"Not here."

"But somewhere?" he tilts my chin up so our faces are level. "You trust me?"

I don't hesitate. "Yes."

"You want to go back to your place?"

I shake my head and giggle. "I need a Sunday sundae if I'm gonna tell you all my shit." I pull myself up from him and offer him my hand. He takes it and pulls himself up, not letting go.

"What's a Sunday sundae?"

"I've had an ice cream sundae every Sunday for the past three years." Smiling, I tell him matter-of-factly.

"An ice cream sundae, you say?" he smiles crookedly and pulls me close to his side, squeezing my hand. "Coldstone?"

"Coldstone it is." I smile, trying not to think about the conversation that is sure to come.

Some nice fatty ice cream. _Fuck it_, I'm getting the biggest fucking cone they have.

Lord knows I'm gonna need it.

**For those of you who don't know, Coldstone is a very delicious ice cream chain…**

**So Sweetward chased after our Bella… Hmm ;)**


	14. I'm gonna steal your heart

**41 reviews guys! Thank you so much, I love reading every one! Thank you, thank you!**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Steal Your Heart by Augustana (Really sweet song, I recommend giving it a listen)

* * *

"Ugh, how can you eat that?" I look over at Edward in disgust as he devours his banana flavored ice cream. _He didn't even get a fucking cone_.

"What?" he giggles. He fucking giggled. _And it was sexy as hell_.

"Ice cream isn't supposed to taste... Healthy." my nose flares as he lets out an exaggerated moan and licks his spoon clean. I shake my head and return my attention to my rapidly melting cookies 'n cream. Now _this_ is ice cream.

"It's not healthy Bella, it's fucking delicious." _Damn he's hot when he cusses_. "So... On to the heavy?" he asks quietly.

I sigh and take the last bite of my cone.

"You know you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's not that. I _want_ you to know."

"Why?" he asks. I shrug.

"I guess, maybe because you're interested in Marie? I feel like you deserve to know. Maybe... Maybe because I _like_ you? You're a good guy, a good friend."

"You like me?" he blushes. _Abort! Abort! Don't let him know how you feel! Don't scare him away!_

"I already told you that you were one of my _BFF's_." I joke, trying not to show that he's become so much more. _In so little time_. Too little time, maybe.

"Yeah," he chuckles, running his hand through his hair.

"How about I make you a deal?" I tell him and lay back against the grass. After we got our ice cream at Coldstone, we started walking back to my truck when I spotted a park across the street. It's a beautiful night, and perfectly clear for once; I insisted that we stop there and talk. Edward sighed heavily, but said nothing.

He follows my lead and lies next to me, his head upturned to gaze at the millions of stars on display in the sky above us.

"It's a beautiful night." I comment, noticing his smile.

He chuckles and turns his head to me. "Beautiful." he agrees. "Now what's this deal you speak of?"

"I really want to tell you everything. Things that I've never told anyone... I want," I hesitate, eyeing him, "No I _need_ you to tell me about Tanya."

His smile vanishes. "Bella-"

I stop him. "Just hear me out. I'm gonna bare my soul to you... I think it's only fair that I get something in return. You know, a tit for a tat kinda thing."

He's quiet for a moment. "How do you even know about her?"

"Rosalie mentioned her today at the shop."

"How the hell did Tanya come up in casual conversation?" he sneers her name, and I know I've hit a sore subject.

"She was just telling me she hasn't you smile like you are since before Tanya. I asked her who Tanya was, but she wouldn't tell me." he doesn't say anything, just returns his gaze to the stars. "You don't have to tell me everything. I just want to know who she is... What happened." he still doesn't speak. "Only if you want to, of course. You don't have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable." still _nothing_. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

"Alright." his voice is barely above a whisper. "You're right. Tit for tat. It's only fair." he nods, almost to himself. "What do you want to know?"

I scoot closer. "Can I go first?" he pulls me to his side and nods.

"Whenever you're ready."

**Tomorrow we learn about Marie…**


	15. Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

**So here we go! Longest chappie yet, today… Hope it answers some questions.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I love reading every one.**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee (Another of my favorites!)

* * *

"Where do I start?" I whisper, my voice thick with emotion. I can't help but feel like a small child, needing strength and guidance from him.

"Start with the good. Whatever happened, you said happened nine years ago. Start before that."

"Me and Marie... Well, she went by Annemarie up until high school, if I remember correctly. We were inseparable. All the kids in the schoolyard were jealous of us." I chuckle remembering how everyone used to want to sit with the 'twinies.' "We were like... Two halves of the same whole. One of us did something, and we both did. Hell," I giggle, "We even used to swap places in school and at home. No one could tell us apart if we didn't want them to."

_"Annemarie! Annemarie! What did I tell you about chewing gum in my classroom?" Mrs. Stevens yells, pointing her yardstick at me. "This is the third time this week!" my friend Janice giggles beside me._

_"Yeah, Annemarie. What did she tell you!" she whispers to me, knowing full well I wasn't Annemarie._

_"Annemarie, I could've swore your blouse was green this morning." the teacher frowns at me, the wrinkles on her forehead deepening. They looked like tiny butts on her forehead. I giggle. "Something funny, Miss Swan?"_

_"No ma'am." I shake my head._

_Her eyes narrow further as she looks me up and down. "Hm. Spit it out. This is your last warning. One more time and it's a call home."_

"They never found out?" Edward asks, incredulous.

"Nope. I detested science, and Marie loved it. I went to her English class and she went to my science. I think through all of third and fourth grade I was only actually in science five or six times." Edward laughs. "But, then high school rolled around. I grew up and got boobs, while she stayed tiny and petite."

"You actually had to go to science?" he fakes a horrified look.

"Yes, and it was just as awful as I always knew it would be!"

"Poor Bella." he teases.

"Our physicality wasn't our only difference anymore, though. She was always smart- way smarter than me, but when we started high school she threw herself into her studies. She took all the hardest classes and was on track to graduate a year early."

"What about you?"

I snort. "Yeah, me? Not so much. I was just lucky to graduate on time. I was more the... Party type. I guess I became her protector. Freshman year there was an accident with a chemistry experiment she was working on. One of the chemicals exploded and got in her eye. It didn't do any serious damage, she was in the hospital a few days but thankfully it was nothing life threatening. She no longer had twenty-twenty vision, though. She had to get glasses." I shake my head. "A smart girl with glasses who hadn't _developed _yet? She never stood a chance against those douchebags."

"She was bullied?"

I nod. "Not when I was around. People eventually learned when they say shit about her around me; they get the crap beat out of them."

"You? A bully?"

"A protector, Edward. There's a difference." I chide him. "We never grew apart, though. We were still a pair, everywhere we went."

_"Bell, you don't have to do this every time someone says something about me." Marie tells me, finishing wrapping my hand in ace bandages._

_"Yes I do." I tell her simply._

_"You're going to get expelled eventually." she shakes her head. "You know they don't bother me." I can see the lie on her face._

_"Yes it does." I hop off the bathroom counter and stretch out my arm. "You say it doesn't, but I know it does. You're my best friend; you think I don't know when things upset you? I know everything about you."_

_"You do not." she scoffs._

_"Yes I do." I smirk. "And you know everything about me. Trust me M; I know when you're lying. Like last night, those peanut butter cookies I baked, you told me you loved them but I could tell from your face you thought they were disgusting."_

_Her mouth drops open. "If you knew I didn't like them, then why did you keep giving me more and insisting I eat them?"_

_I roll my eyes. "It was meant to be a lesson, M. Sometimes you need to speak your mind, even if it may hurt someone. You didn't say nothin' so you had to eat nasty cookies."_

_"I didn't want to be mean or hurt your feelings."_

_"There's a difference between being mean and telling someone the truth."_

My eyes start to water as the memory hits me full force. "We started sophomore year just like any other." _Lord knows it wouldn't end that way_. "I'm going to drift a bit and tell you about our _mother_ Renee. _If_ you could call her a mother."

Edward, sensing my tension gives my hand another squeeze.

"She was never really around much. I mean, she was there all the time... She was just never really _there_. She seemed more like a housekeeper than anything. She cooked, she cleaned. She changed our diapers, gave us the _sex_ talk when the time came. But she was like a robot. She never showed us any affection. I used to wonder why my dad stayed with her at all, but he loved her. He was so madly in love with her..." I sniffle. "She was cheating on him. Four years, four whole years until M and I ditched school one day and found her in bed with another man."

_"I can't believe we ditched!" Marie whisper-yells excitedly. "Now I know why you do it all the time! It's so... Exhilarating!" I roll my eyes but can't help but smile along with her._

_"See, now aren't you glad I made you come?" It's true. I literally had to drag her out of her advanced physics class. "Ditching's healthy every once on a while."_

_"But not all the time." she warns. "Don't think I'll be joining you every time you decide to cut class."_

_"Okay, M. Whatever you say. Besides, this is good for us. We hardly ever spend any time together anymore."_

_"Well, that's not my fault. You know Paul doesn't like me. I don't think he really likes you either. You must know what he wants, right?" _

_"It seems like all we talk about is how much you hate Paul. He and I are dating. Get over it." I snap, finally have had enough of this conversation. We have it literally every week. Same exact conversation._

_"I'm just trying to look out for you." she whispers._

_"I know." I throw my arm around her shoulder and pull her close to my side as I unlock out front door. "Thank you. I know you mean well. If it really bothers you, I'll break it off with him tomorrow."_

_"Really?" she asks, amazed. "But I thought you really liked him?"_

_"Eh. He's getting on my nerves."_

_"I think you-" she stops dead in her tracks, her mouth dropping open and eyes watering as she stares inside the house. "Mom!" she cries, the tears dripping from under her glasses._

_I push her back out the door and step inside, coming face to face with Renee dressed only in a towel, her hair a mess and makeup smeared all over her face. "Annemarie! Honey, please!" she pushes past me and runs out the door. "Marie!"_

_I ignore them. I'll deal with her later. "You!" I point at the dark haired man handcuffed to the couch trying desperately to cover his junk and free himself from his restraints. She used Charlie's fucking work equipment to make her affair more interesting. I grab the keys off the hook by the window and unlock him, sending him the worst possible look I can manage, all the while dying inside._

_'This is going to kill Charlie', is all I can think as I throw a pair of boxers and shorts at the naked man._

_"Please, I'm so-"_

_"Get out." I ignore his pleas and apologies. "Get out of my house."_

_"I had no idea-"_

_"No idea what? That she was married? That she had kids? Jesus, you're old enough to be her son!" I scream at him, the disgust evident in my voice. "Get out of my house now before I fucking shoot you for trespassing."_

_"You can't-"_

_I grab Charlie's spare gun put of the drawer next to me. "Do you really want to try me?"_

"Were you really prepared to shoot him?" Edward asks.

"I don't know. If he hadn't left, I have no idea what I would've done. At that moment? I probably would've shot him." I tell him honestly. "You must think I'm horrible."

"No, no." he soothes "I think you were in shock. I think you wanted to protect your family. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you." I smile sadly.

"What next?"

"It gets ugly." my smile fades. "I called Charlie and begged him to come home. He left that second and was there in less than ten minutes. Marie was hysterical and Renee was... Renee. Emotionless and cold. Of course I told him what happened. He didn't believe me until I forced it out of Renee. She told us everything. I'd never seen dad so... Heartbroken. No, that's not a strong enough word. It was like, everything inside him just died, all at once. He didn't cry. Didn't interrupt. He just listened to everything she said."

"They had met four years earlier at a grocery store. He spewed some crappy pick up line and introduced himself as Phil. She flashed him her ring, but he was relentless. He sent her flowers, cards, chocolate- the whole nine yards. She was flattered of course and agreed to meet him after a month of nonstop attention. They went to a club, got hammered and ended up back at his place. They slept together, fell in _love_, and were having their secret little affair ever since."

"Renee moved out that night; she went to live with him in his apartment. Before she left she told us that she and Phil were going to move back to Florida to be closer to his family. She practically begged me and Marie to go with her. Why? I don't know. I could never figure out why she would want us there. Maybe as a final 'fuck you' to Charlie. Anyway, she told us that Phil was loaded, he was some hotshot minor league baseball player or some shit and had tons of money back home. She bribed us. Told us if we went with her, we'd never had to worry about money again. We could go anywhere, do anything."

"Charlie was just a cop. He made minimum wage, and it was enough to get by. But he could never afford to send us both to college. I decided early on that college was never an option for me anyway, with my grades and all. The plan was to save up enough money to get Marie at least a few years somewhere. Somewhere cheap. We all knew she wanted to go to Stanford. It was her dream to become a doctor."

"Renee and Phil were getting married eventually. What's Phil's would become Renee's, and Renee always supported Marie's dream to go to medical school. Marie saw her way to get to Stanford. Phil had the money, Charlie didn't."

_"Not hungry M?" I ask as she pushes her eggs around on her pate. She jumps in surprise, as if she forgot I was there. It's been a week since Renee left us, and Charlie was silent as usual. Marie looked lost, as usual. And I was trying to make conversation, as usual._

_"No." she puts her fork down and sits up straighter. "I've made a decision." she says seriously. That got out attention. "I want-" she takes a deep breath. "I want to go live with mom and Phil."_

"To say I was... Disbelieving was an understatement." I wipe a tear off of my face. "I thought she was joking. I don't know how that could ever be taken as a joke, but I never thought in a _million_ years that she was serious."

"She really left you?" Edward's voice is small. I still jump, having almost forgotten he was there.

"I tried. I tried so hard to get her to stay."

_"Marie!" I cry as she throws her clothes into a suitcase Renee brought over that morning. She was just thrilled that her little girl loved her enough to start fresh. She wanted to stay and help Marie pack, but I kicked her out. No, I had never actually let her in._

_"I want this, Bell. More than you know."_

_"What do you really want, Marie?'Cuz I know it ain't Renee. She betrayed us, M!"_

_"Everyone deserves a second chance." she tries to keep her voice steady, but I can hear it quiver._

_"You don't believe that. I know you better than you know yourself, remember? You hate her just as much as I do! She's a lying little whore!"_

_"Don't talk about my mom like that!" she snaps._

_"Your mom? And what about your dad? Huh? You gonna break his heart even more than it already is? And your sister? What about me? About us? It was always going to be us against the world, M." my voice cracks and the tears spill over._

_"You'll do just fine without me." she says, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as well. She always hated seeing me cry._

_"I'm begging you Marie, don't leave me! Please, I need my sister!"_

_"Why can't you see that I need to do this?" she asks, grabbing my shoulder and bringing me in for a hug. _

_I push her away. "Why? Why do you need to do this?"_

_"To give myself a better life."_

_"A better life? You mean a life with money? No love? Is that what you want?" I yell. "Whoever you are, you are no sister of mine." I get up off her bed and head for her door._

_"Please, try to understand." she cries, her glasses fogging up. At one time, I would've found it cute. Now it just disgusts me._

_I stop, my hand hovering over the handle. "I understand perfectly, Annemarie. You're what we poor people call gold-diggers. You go where the money is." I revel in the the hurt look on her face. "You know, you're just like her." with that, I leave and slam the door shut behind me._

"Was I wrong? To tell her that?"

Edward wipes my face with the sleeve of his jacket. _He must think I'm so pathetic_. "I think you were upset. I know you were angry, and sometimes people say things they don't mean when they're angry. Do I think you were wrong? No. Was it the right thing to do? No, probably not."

"It was even worse when she left."

_"Please, baby girl." Charlie begs, holding onto Marie as if she were his lifeline. "Please, you're all I have left. You and Bells. I can't lose you too!"_

_"I'm sorry." she sniffles and disentangles herself from his arms. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I have to do this. I want this." liar. I can see it in her eyes._

_Charlie tumbles back onto the sofa, that dead look back in his eyes. He doesn't even try to stop her as she heads for the door with her suitcase full of clothes and collectibles. She reaches for me, but I sidestep her._

_"I'll be in touch." her tears fall faster, but I have no sympathy for her. I don't know her anymore._

_"Don't bother."_

_"I will. Promise." she holds out her pinkie and smiles sadly. I ignore her and focus my gaze on Renee in the Porsche sitting in the driveway. Phil is in the driver's seat and he honks the horn impatiently. "I need to go." she hesitates as she reaches for her suitcase. In that one second, I see my sister. The scared, innocent girl who would never pick anything or anyone over me. Me and Charlie._

_She's gone just as quickly as she appeared._

_The horn honks again, strengthening her resolve. With newfound confidence, she grabs her bag and pulls the door open._

_She's on the second step when I call out to her._

_"Yeah?" she asks, hopeful and breathless. Hopeful for what, I don't know._

_"The minute you get in that car, it's over. This is your last chance, Marie. You walk out now, and I'm done. As far as I'm concerned, my twin's as good as dead."_

It's quiet. The only sounds are my quiet sobs as the memories all come flooding back. I spent nine years repressing them, and here they are. All at once.

"She left?" he asks, his own eyes glassy. "Just like that?"

I nod, unable to speak.

"Bella, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say you hate me." I beg. "Tell me I wasn't wrong to do what I did. Tell me all this isn't my fault."

"Bella, look at me!" he forces my chin up. His eyes are intense. A mix of sorrow, sympathy, determination, and something I can't quite place. "_None_ of this is your fault. Marie is her own person. She makes her own choices. She made her choice, and she had her reasons. Nothing you could've done would have changed her mind. If you did manage to make her stay, who's to say she wouldn't resent you for taking her choice away?"

"I never thought of it that way." I shake my head. "Either way, whether or not it was my fault doesn't change anything. Charlie and I waited for years for her to call. Send a postcard. Visit, _anything_. She never did."

"Eventually, I went to college. Charlie had thrown himself into his work after Marie left. He spent more hours there than everyone else combined. When the chief of the town retired, Charlie was given the job, and a huge pay increase. I got into WSU on a partial scholarship, and met Angela."

"The girl at the coffee shop, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. She really helped me turn my life around. I owe her so much."

"Eventually I came to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming back. It took awhile, but I finally got to the point where I could forget about her for awhile. I stopped the drugs and partying and broke all ties with my old 'friends'. The whole thing was a nightmare. Charlie was there, going through the same exact thing, but I always felt alone."

"You're not alone anymore Bella." he drapes his arm over my stomach and pulls me impossibly closer to him and his warmth. I can't help it. I cry. Big, fat, unattractive tears roll down my face and soak his jacket.

Between his being so sweet and, dare I say it? _Perfect_. And reliving the worst years of my life, I never really stood a chance. I think anyone would be just as big a blubbering mess as I am right now.

"You're so strong, Bella." he kisses my head and squeezes me tighter. "So strong, but you aren't alone anymore. I'm here. I'll always be here."

**So… What'd ya think? What you expected?**


	16. I'm fallin down but I'll rise above this

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I love reading each and every one! Today, we learn about Tanya…**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Rise Above This by Seether

* * *

I snuggle deeper into the set of soft blankets, reveling in the warmth and attempting to ignore the sun streaming through the window. I sigh and hug my pillow closer to my body.

Only... It doesn't squish closer to me. I hear a quiet 'ouch' and feel someone prying my arms away, laying them across my body. _Holy shit_. I'm with a guy.

What the hell happened yesterday?

I sit up with a start, panicking slightly when I realize that the sheets I'm tangled in are way too soft to be my own Wal-Mart specials.

"Bella?" Edward's deep voice is quiet, thick with sleep and concern. "Are you alright?" Then the floodgates open, and everything from yesterday comes back to me. _Oh my god, I told him everything_.

"Bella? He scoots closer to me on the bed and rests his hand on my thigh. _My jean clad thigh. Thank god I'm not naked_. Although, looking at him now, maybe being naked with him wouldn't be such a tragedy. His beautiful eyes are squinting with sleep in the morning light, and his hair is sticking up every which way. "How do you feel?"

_Hot and bothered, thanks to you._ "Fine... Lighter, if that makes sense." It's true. For the first time in nine years, I feel like I can breathe again.

"Yeah?" he smiles adorably and rubs his eyes. "That's good."

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes Bellie?" he teases. _Oh, so he's a joker in the morning_.

"I hate morning people." I frown at him, shaking my head. "Um, how did we end up here? In this bed, which I'll assume is yours and not some strangers, 'cuz that would be awkward and-"

"You fell asleep in the park last night. It was already two in the morning, and I wasn't sure how you'd feel after everything that happened, so... I drove us to my place. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh."

"As far as the bed thing, you were having a nightmare earlier this morning and wanted me to stay with you." he holds up his hands in surrender. "I swear I was a gentleman."

"I know you were." I smile. "And thanks. For taking care of me. Not only that, but also for listening last night."

"I'm here for you, Bella. I meant what I said before, I really care about you."

"I meant it too." I glance it the window behind him. _The sun seems awful high_. "Edward, what time is it?" I ask, my face paling.

"Almost eleven thirty."

"Shit!" I throw the covers off me and search for my shoes. "I got to get to work!"

"Hey," he reaches out to stop me. "Don't worry about it. I called your friend Angela from your phone and told her what was up. She was able to shift some things around so you don't have to go in until three." _he really is the sweetest guy I've ever met_.

I sit back on the bed and stare at him. "You're kind of amazing, you know that?" he just blushes.

He's curled up in his grey sheets, staring up at me with his intense green eyes. I can't help it. I need to touch him. I need to feel his arms wrapped around me.

I slide under the covers and scoot as close to him as possible. He looks confused, but doesn't hesitate to grab my hand and hold it between us. _Don't scare him off Bella. You're attracted to him. So what. Fifteen minutes between the sheets isn't worth risking losing him as a friend_.

I bet he's good in bed. "Are you a virgin?" I blurt out, realizing too late that that's probably an inappropriate thing to ask considering our surroundings and current proximity.

"Uh-" Well if he wasn't awake before, he sure is now.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"No."

"No? No, what?"

"No, I'm not a virgin." Oh. My heart clenches at the thought of someone else touching him. "It was Tanya. My first, I mean."

"Weren't you going to tell me about her?" I whisper, stroking his hair away from his eyes.

"I believe that was our deal." he chuckles, leaning into my hand.

"You don't have to. Honestly, after everything you've done for me... You don't owe me anything."

"I want to tell you, though. If you want to listen." _Whoa, déjà vu from last night_. "What's funny?" Was I laughing?

"Nothing. It's just, now our roles are reversed. Now I'm the one making sure you want to talk about it. Never mind, it's stupid. Go on."

"Promise you won't interrupt anymore?" he teases and laughs when I pretend to zip my mouth and throw out the key. "Let's see. Tanya." He ponders for a moment. "She was a year older than me, I was a Junior in high school and she was a senior. I had been friends with her sister Kate for awhile, but she had never even noticed me. I should've realized that she only started paying attention to me when I grew up and started working out with Emmett. I went to Kate's looking for her so we could catch a movie or something, but Tanya was the only one home. We ended up talking for over three hours before she had to go to cheer practice. Before she left, she asked me to prom, and of course I accepted. I mean, she was _the_ hottest girl at our school."

"A cheerleader, Edward?" I tease.

"I know, I know. Cliché, right?" he chuckles. "The night of prom rolled around, and we had a nice time. She was... She was great. She never payed any mind to all the guys that came to her, begging for a dance. Only me. I was flattered of course, so when the night came to an end and she drove us to a hotel, I didn't hesitate to give her everything."

"A hotel after prom with a cheerleader? How creative." I snort, already not liking where his story is headed.

"I fell in love with her. We dated for a little over a month before we declared ourselves."

"Who said it first?"

"She did, if you can believe that." he shakes his head. "I could never figure out if she really loved me, or it was all just an act."

"I'm sure she loved you, how could she not?" I tell him, without thinking. "You'd be an easy guy to fall for." he catches my eye and smiles briefly.

"You would be too… not an easy guy to fall for, obviously, but a girl version. Ugh, I'm rambling, forget I said anything." he stutters out, playing with my hair. He flushes crimson and I giggle, wanting nothing more to kiss the blush right off his cheeks.

I find myself staring at his lips and blush. "What then? You said your 'I love you's', then what happened?" I ask, breaking the moment.

He clears his throat and looks away, embarrassed. "She started to change. It was subtle at first, but eventually it got to the point where I didn't recognize her anymore. She got... Mean. Nasty. She thought everyone was below her, including her sister Kate. And I, being the lovesick fool I was, went along with it all. I thought she was it for me; I was so in love with her." he sighs and rolls onto his back. "It was a few days before her graduation and I went to her place to surprise her. I had this whole elaborate day planned for us. Her mom let me in and told me just to go on up to her bedroom." he stops, the pain evident on his face.

"Hey," I whisper. "I'm here." I repeat his words from last night, remembering how strong they made me feel.

"She was in bed, with someone else. A good friend of mine, Tyler. Although I guess he wasn't really a friend at all. I waited for her to... Finish up, and then we talked. I expected her to apologize, to grovel. But she didn't. That wasn't her style. She found a way to pin it all on me. She told me that if I was more of a 'man' and knew what a woman needed, she wouldn't have to look elsewhere to be pleased."

"That's horrible!" I whisper, angry at Tanya, wishing she was here now so I could teach her a little lesson.

He shrugs. "It shattered my world at the time. I became a shell of who I was. I concerned myself with school and work. I found that if I occupied myself, I would think about her less and the hole in my chest would become bearable." he turns back over to face me. "I got over it all though, eventually. I realized what a fool I was and what a whore she was. I was never really able to be myself again, though. I was... I still am, afraid that if I let people see the real me, it won't be enough. I won't be good enough."

"Edward-" he puts a finger over my lips to silence me.

"Then I met your sister." my stomach drops, and suddenly I want to leave. I don't want to hear about how much he wants her. "She was nice. Comforting. I barely talked to her, but I knew she was someone I could get along with. She made me realize that I was twenty five fucking years old, and I was alone." he takes his finger off my mouth and smiles, cupping my face. "Then I met you. Snarky little you." he laughs. I'm still stuck on his comment about Marie. Why does it bother me that he's going to fall in love with her? No doubt he will. They'll go on a date, and another, and another. He'll tell me how in love they are, and eventually forget about me. They'll tell their kids how 'Auntie Bella helped them fall in love,' and they'll ooh and ahh over their perfect life. And then there'll be me. Stuck in my confused feelings about my estranged twins' husband, watching as she takes everything from me again.

"I think I should go." I tell him quietly. _Oh, he was talking. Shit, what did he say?_

"What?"

"Yeah," I sit up. "I just remembered I had some cleaning to do." I lie. His smile vanishes and he stares at me.

"What? Why now? Did I say something?"

"No, it's not you. I just- I should go."

He grabs my arm before I can sit up "Please, Bella. Don't go." his eyes are so sad. How can I resist him? So I stay.

I must be a masochist. _Every second you spend with him- it'll just hurt that much more when he picks her over you_.

**Umm, yeah. Who wants to smack Tanya?**


	17. I was looking for a breath of life

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I love reading each and every one! We hit 62 last chappie, I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine

* * *

"So, what was that earlier?" Edward asks, shooting me a sidelong glance as he flips a pancake. Things have been... tense, to say the least. After my little epiphany, I came to the decision to treat our relationship as it is; a business deal.

Or at least try to, anyway. He's making it extremely difficult to stay indifferent to him when all I want to do is hide in his arms and never leave.

I have a crush on him. I _like_ him, like him.

And he wants my sister.

I debated leaving while he jumped in the shower a few minutes ago. I should've, but I couldn't. I can't help but picture the heartbroken look on his face earlier when I told him I was going home. In reality, he has no right to be upset over my leaving; it's not fair to me.

Nevertheless, I stayed and contemplated _when_ exactly my feelings for him manifested into more than just friendship. I decided it must've been at the club last night when he came out into the alley searching for me. The desperation in his voice as he called my name, and the way he held me as I cried; that was it. He made me feel safe. Needed. Loved.

"I don't know what you mean." I try to keep my tone even so he won't realize the turmoil inside me. He sets a plate of pancakes in front of me and slides onto a chair on the other side of the counter.

Yeah, Edward's place is _nice_. He took me on a tour before we decided our stomachs were practically eating themselves. All hardwood, steel, and expensive looking furnishings; It had to cost him millions.

_"Your house is amazing." I tell him honestly, trying to fill the silence._

_He shrugs. "It's nice, but it's never really felt like... home."_

_"Maybe if you had some pictures? Personal belongings?" I flick the only personalized item in the house, a bookshelf. Filled with all my favorites, of course._

_Why is he so perfect?_

_"All my stuff is still being shipped over here."_

_"Shipped from where?" I ask, confused._

_"New York. I took what I could when I moved, but with my small car, it wasn't much."_

_"You lived in New York? How did I not know this?" We've been together for practically two days straight, and I didn't know he was new in town. Hell, I don't even know his last name._

_"Yep." he chuckles. "Just moved back here a week ago. I went to college at NYU and ended up staying there after I graduated."_

_"What made you come back?"_

_"I couldn't stand being away from my family."_

"One minute we were talking fine, and the next you just... shut down."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, Bella. You know you did." he takes a bite of his breakfast, and I follow his lead. _Damn this man can cook!_

"These are fucking delicious." I tell him through a mouthful of pancake.

He laughs. "Thanks. Esme's secret recipe."

"Who's Esme?"

"My mom. My dad is Carlisle."

"You said he was a doctor? In Port Angeles?"

"Yup, he has been all my life."

"No shit? Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah," he cocks an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"Yeah," I laugh, "I got in a fight in PA like, five years ago and broke my arm. Went to Port Angeles medical and got stitched up by a very attractive blonde Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"No way?" He asks and I nod. "Small world, I guess." he takes a sip of Orange Juice. "A fight, huh? You really were a badass."

"Some asshole just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"What, like _sex_?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it turned out alright. I am a police chief's daughter, after all." I say smugly.

"Yeah, you could probably kick my ass."

"No doubt, just give me a reason." I joke, immediately realizing my mistake. _You're getting to close to him, Bella_.

There's a pause as we both eat our pancakes and stare anywhere but each other. "What did you want to be? When you were younger?"

His question takes me by surprise. I debate not telling him, it would be the logical thing to do, but I can't deny him anything. "I wanted- well, still want, to own a bakery."

"You bake?" he asks, seeming surprised.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, just a surprise. You don't strike me as a cook."

"I'm not a cook, I'm a baker." I shudder. "Give me a boiling pot of water and I'll burn the house down."

"Okay, so you want a bakery. Why?"

"I've always loved baking, ever since I was small. My Nana and I used to bake all the time. We'd come up with the oddest things. Cookies made with yogurt, mystery flavored cakes. I used to go over to her house every weekend, and she and I would make something new every time."

He smiles. "Why haven't you? Opened one, I mean."

I hesitate, "I don't know. I'm afraid, I guess. As you can tell, I'm not exactly rich. I have the money for the shop- Nana left it to me in her will. I guess I just can't stand the thought of rejection. I'm afraid the business would flop. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to do it."

"I think you should try." he says, his voice full of confidence. "If anyone can do it, it'd be you."

I can't help but smile at his confidence in me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. What would it be like?"

"Small. Something cozy. Just enough room for a few tables, a display counter and my kitchen. And pink and brown, _everything_ would be pink and brown."

"Pink and brown?"

"Yeah, it was Nana's and my favorite cupcakes to make. The only thing we ever made more than once. Brown frosted chocolate cupcake with a pink wrapper and pink sprinkles."

"She sounds like a great person."

"She really was. She was dad's mom."

He appears thoughtful. "What would you name it?"

"Sweet treats." I tell him without hesitation.

_"Nana!" I yell as loud as my eight year old lungs allow. "Nana, Nana!" I hop out of the car and run into her outstretched arms._

_"How's my sweet girl?" she coos, spinning me around in a circle._

_"Excited!" I grin, showing her my missing tooth. "What are we making?"_

_"Sweet treats." she teases, setting me down and holding my hand._

_"I know that grandma, but what kind of sweet treats? Cookies? Cake?"_

_"How about our favorite?" she winks, leading me to the kitchen where the ingredients for chocolate cupcakes are already out in the counter._

_"Only if I can put extra sprinkles in mine."_

"She never called anything 'dessert,' it was always 'sweet treats'."

"Then it's settled. You're going to open Seattle's finest _Sweet Treats_ bakery."

I sigh, exasperated. "Edward, how do you know I'm even a good baker? I could just be blowing smoke up your ass."

"You're not."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because when you talked about it, you got this look in your eye... I can't explain it, but I know you weren't lying. You want this, and you deserve to have it."

"Thanks, Green Eyes."

"Promise me you'll really consider it?"

I hesitate. What's the harm? He'll probably forget this whole conversation when he gets Marie. "Promise."

**Bella wants to be a baker, hm? What'dya think of this chappie, is Bella being blind?**

**I think so.**


	18. I'm falling to pieces

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I love reading each and every one! We hit 67 last chappie, I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Breakeven (falling to pieces) by The Script (Give it a listen! It's a great song)

* * *

"You sure you won't stay longer? We could go for a run." he teases in a singsong voice. "You know, it is _mile_ Monday after all."

Oh yes. Mile Monday.

I made the mistake of telling Edward about my weekday habits; sundae Sunday, mile Monday and taco Tuesday. He thought that was just the funniest thing and hasn't stopped teasing me since I explained it to him after breakfast. Yeah, it's almost two thirty now. He's hasn't dropped it even after _four_ hours.

_"Oh, man." I groan, rubbing my full stomach. "I may need to run two miles today to work off these damn pancakes."_

_"Why?" Edward questions, collecting our plates to wash. I force myself to get up and help him, opting to grab our cups and forks._

_"All this crap'll go straight to my ass." I whine and deposit the dishes in the sink._

_"I think you have a very nice ass." a plate slips from his hand, splashing in the soapy water. He blushes fiercely, "I'm sorry, that was out of line."_

_And incredibly sweet._

_I find myself blushing along with him. Sure I've had guys tell me they like my backside, but no one's ever meant it in such a... sweet way. "Thank you."_

_He clears his throat, "So you run?"_

_"Every week. Mile Monday." I smile cheekily._

_He snorts, "So you have ice cream sundae Sunday and mile Monday?"_

_"Yup." I hop up on the counter next to him as he scrubs away at the pancake pan. "Don't forget taco Tuesday."_

_He laughs. "How the hell did that get started?"_

_"With sundae Sunday. Ang and I established it a few years ago. We started gaining weight and felt guilty that we ate so much ice cream, so we came up with mile Monday to work it all off."_

_"And taco Tuesday?" _

_"Well, we felt so good that we were exercising, we decided it was only fair to treat ourselves afterward."_

I pout, "I really wish I could, but I have to get to work." he pouts rivals my own.

"I'll pay you, before you go." my pout morphs into a frown of confusion.

"Pay me? For what?"

"Helping me out?" he states it as a question. "That was the deal... no? Or do you want it all at the end?"

Oh. The deal.

_This is all a business arrangement to him, Bella. Don't turn it into something it's not_.

"Oh, of course." I try to smile. "Yeah, I'll take it now, I guess."

"Um," he grabs his wallet from beside his keys on the counter. "Five hundred okay?"

_Motherofballs!_ "Five hundred?" I squeak.

He blushes. "Not enough? How about-"

"Edward!" I stop him. "Five hundred is _way_ too much."

"Too much? No it's not. You-"

"It's too much." I tell him firmly.

"Please," he pulls some bills from his wallet. "You've helped me so much- hell, even my sister noticed. And after ruining your outfit? It's the least I could do. Your shoes were Jimmy Choo, weren't they? Five hundred may not even cover them."

_How the hell did he know my shoes were Jimmy Choo_?

"I know what you're thinking," he stuffs the money in my purse pocket before I can protest. "Alice and Rose are shoe freaks. I was able to tell a Jimmy Choo from a Christian Louboutin by the time I was four."

I'm not quite sure what to say to that.

"Hey, do you think you could drop me by Em and Rose's shop on your way to Sue's?"

"No problem. Can I ask why?" he holds open the front door for me and rests his hand on my lower back as we walk toward my truck parked out front.

He seems deep in thought for a moment. "I just need their opinion on something."

"Can I ask what?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry Bellie." He doesn't trust my opinion? I try not to let my hurt show.

You're just a business deal to him, Bella.

*. *. *. *

"Well, well, well." Angela snickers as I throw on my apron and take my place at the register. "If it isn't Miss M.I.A. all weekend." she crosses her arms and gives me an expectant look.

"I was busy." I defend.

"With Edward?" My silence confirms her question. "Too busy for sundae Sunday? I called you, you know. I ended up having to call _Ben_." she rolls her eyes. "What a wet blanket, he got a cookie. A cookie, Bella! It isn't called sundae Sunday for nothing. I mean, just 'coz he's lactose intolerant."

"So I take it he still hasn't popped the question?"

"Oh, no." she waggles her finger at me. "We aren't discussing Ben and me. No, this is all about you, babe."

I huff, defeated. "Alright, well... we spent the weekend together."

"All weekend?"

"Practically."

She gasps. "You didn't... You know, sleep together, did you?"

I hesitate. "Define 'sleep' together."

"You had sex with him?" she squeaks in a pitch so high I'm surprised I even heard it.

"No! Jeeze, Ang. Who do you think I am?" She visibly relaxes. "I spent the night at his house."

"Same bed?"

"Part of the night."

We're silent as she mulls over this turn of events. "What's he like?" I smile. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?" my smile drops.

"You have a crazy ass smile on your face."

"That's a bad thing?" I question.

She ignores my question. "How close have you gotten to him?" she asks, her face unreadable.

"Pretty close, I guess. He's a really great guy." I tell her honestly. "He's sweet, he's funny. He gets embarrassed by the littlest things, it's freaking adorable. When he smiles..." I shake my head, remembering our playful banter. "He's hot as fuck."

"You like him."

"Of course I do."

"No, you _like him_ like him."

_Shit, is it that obvious? _"That's ridiculous, Angela." I lie.

"Ridiculous, huh." she cocks an eyebrow, "Bella, you're my best friend. The peanut butter to my jelly. The cherry to my coke. The rock to my roll. My sister from another mister. My-"

"Your point, Ang?"

"I know you well enough to know when you have a crush on a _guy_, Bella. And by that look on your face, you have a _big_ big crush on a certain man with green eyes."

"You don't think he knows, do you?"

"So you don't deny it?" She smiles. "Guys don't pick up on little things like that. If they did, I'd have a rock the size of Montana on my finger." she holds up her left hand.

"I don't know what to do." I hop up on the counter. "It's just a crush... It'll go away, right?"

She shrugs. "I had a _crush_ on Ben when we started dating. Now? I couldn't live without the guy. You had a _crush_ on Tyler Crowley in college. Now? I bet you don't even remember the color of his hair. I guess it just depends on what you intend to do about it."

"I'm not going to do anything about it. He only hangs out with me so I can teach him to be _manly_. He's after Marie, Ang. There's nothing I can do about how I feel except wait for it to pass."

"Who's to say he doesn't feel the same as you?"

I pull the money he gave me put of my bra. _Five hundred bucks? No way am I leaving that in my purse_. "Because he paid me. If he felt the same, he would've... I don't know, asked me on a date or something. This is all an _arrangement_ to him. Nothing more."

Her eyes widen as she counts the cash. "There's five hundred dollars here, Bella."

"I tried to talk him out of it-"

"Five hundred dollars!" she sniffs the money. "I don't think I've ever held this much money at once. Is he loaded or something?"

"You should see his house. Girl, you'd piss your pants if you saw his kitchen."

"This guy's a keeper, Bells."

Just them a customer walks through the door. A short woman with spiky black hair. I've seen her before. Three times. Once in Edward's wallet this morning as we shared stories about our childhood. Once in this very shop the day her and Edward came in. And another last night. At the club, with Marie.

Alice.

**Dun dun dun… Alice next chap, wonder what she has to say?**

**Gotta love Angela and her insight.**


	19. I just can't take anymore

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are **_**awesome**_**; I love reading each and every one! **

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Always by Saliva

* * *

"Hi, can I get you something?" I ask in a flat voice, trying to ignore the tension.

"Actually, I came to talk to _you_." I find solace in the fact that she looks just as excited to be talking to me as I feel. "Bella." she seems to be testing out the sound of my name on her tongue.

"Well," I sigh, "I am working." I do a mental face palm as she scans the empty shop. _I mean really, who the hell gets coffee at three in the afternoon_.

"This'll only take a few minutes." she promises.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Angela interrupts, an uncomfortable smile on her face. She sends me a look that says 'I can make her leave if you need me to.'

"I'm Alice."

"You'll be okay for a few on your own, Ang." I tease.

"I dunno, Bells. We usually get a stampede of thirsty customers right about now." she winks. "Go ahead." she shoos me off.

Alice smiles and chooses a booth near the door. "I'm Alice," she sticks her hand over the table to shake my hand.

I grasp it. "You told us that." I remind her.

"I know." she pulls her hand away. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little nervous. You just look so much like her." she stares at me in awe.

"I take it Marie never mentioned me before?"

"She did, just not... In depth. She told us she had a sister, but that was it. Whenever I brought it up, she looked so... sad. I learned to leave it alone. If she wanted to tell me, she would."

"So I take it she _has_ told you. Or else I doubt we would be having this conversation."

"She told me everything."

"So you know what a little gold-digging bitch your best friend is." I smile sweetly.

She shakes her head, "Don't. Don't say that about her. If you knew everything, you wouldn't say it."

"Then enlighten me." I lean forward in my elbows, "What is it that I don't know?"

She frowns, "I didn't come he to argue with you about Marie." she says tersely. "I came because I had a strange call with Edward Saturday night. Apparently you two are friends now?"

I shrug, not knowing if Edward wants her to know why he's really slumming it with me.

"I don't know you. All I know is what Marie told me, which wasn't much. My cousin is... delicate. Don't think I won't hunt you down if you hurt him."

"Edward is stronger than you think."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. That doesn't change anything. I sincerely hope that maybe one day we can be friends."

I snort. "Fat chance."

"Marie wants to talk to you." she tells me quietly.

And there it is. "She sent you here, didn't she? She wanted you to test the waters, is that it? Send you fishing for information? See if I would forgive her?"

She blushes. "Well, not exactly. I-"

I shoot out of my seat as if it were in fire. _That coward_. After all these years, she can't even come to me herself. She sends a damn messenger. "You can tell Marie that if she really wanted to talk, she'd have the fucking _respect_ to come here herself."

"I take it that went well." Angela says and glares at Alice on her way out the door. _My Angela, the protective mama bear._ "What'd she want?"

"Oh, like you didn't eavesdrop on the whole conversation." I nudge her shoulder.

She holds her hands up in a surrender pose. "I refuse to comment."

"I told him, you know." I whisper, afraid of her reaction. "_Everything_ about what happened." she stays silent. "With Marie."

"I figured." she says, in a voice just as soft as mine.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course I am. You've known this guy for less than seventy two hours and he gets to know everything that I've been waiting years to hear."

Her voice is sad, and it wrenches on my heart. "Ang-"

"Do you not trust me?"

"What? Of course I do! I just... I had to tell him. We were at a club Sunday night, and we saw Marie and Alice there."

Her eyes widen. "You saw her? In the flesh?"

I nod. "I had to tell someone, and he was just... there. And, he deserves to know if he's considering a… _relationship_ with her." She nods in understanding. "I'm not afraid of it anymore. If you still want to know, I'm ready to talk about it."

"What changed your mind?"

I think about it for a moment, what did make me change my mind? A week ago, I couldn't even think her name let alone say it. Now? Now I can talk about it. About her. And damn, does it feel like a weight of my shoulders.

What made me think differently? Simple, "Edward."

**What do we think of Alice?**


	20. Stop this night from fading away

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are _awesome_; I love reading each and every one!  
****Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**Another short chappie today... Tomorrow'll be longer, I promise!**

Song Rec: Ours by The Bravery

* * *

It's been four days since I've seen Edward. Over ninety six hours. Five thousand seven hundred sixty minutes.

Why, you ask?

Edward's been 'busy.'

Yeah. Busy my ass.

_Maybe he just doesn't want to see you,_ the doubtful part of mind mocks. At first I denied it. Sure, he has a life. He's probably a busy guy. But four days? We've talked on the phone for a few minutes here and there, but I want to _see_ him.

I glance at the clock. Five thousand seven hundred sixty one minutes.

Shit, Ang is right. I'm in way over my head.

_Ang grabs a taco and devours it in practically one bite. We decided I would tell her the Marie fiasco over Tico's world famous sampler platter after work on Tuesday._

_"Just tell me, before we get into the depressing shit, how did he react when you told him that night?"_

_I think back. "He was really great. Comforting, you know. And it was all honest; he didn't lie or pretend to understand what I was feeling. He really... listened to everything I said."_

_"Did you cuddle?"_

_"Um..."_

_She snorts. "That's a yes. Girly, you're falling for this guy."_

_I stare at her, shocked. "No, I'm not. I haven't even known him a week."_

_"Ben and I fell in love on our first date. He accidentally rammed me in the head with the door to the restaurant we went to and BAM! Love at first sight."_

_"Edward and I are not you and Ben."_

_"Whatever, Bells. Maybe you don't love him yet, I don't know. But I do know that you are in some deep shit with your little predicament."_

My heart rate picks up when I hear a knock on the door. _Edward_.

Yep, he finally found room in his busy schedule for me. Well, for my services.

Whoa, that sounded sexual.

My teaching expertise, should I say. He called this morning and asked if we could hang out later tonight. I agreed, of course.

"Hey," I greet him with a wide smile as I pull open the door. "Come in." Dayum, he looks _fine_. Casual jeans, some boots, and one of the new button downs and hoodies we bought last weekend. His hair is in its usual beautiful disarray and his eyes are as green as ever.

"Hey." he waits until the door is latched to pull me in for a hug. I try not to grin like an idiot at the contact. _He's so warm_. "So," he pulls away, "I brought us some Chinese. I seem to remember you telling me you loved fried rice and egg rolls."

I moan at the distinct scent of Szechuan Garden's fried rice wafting from the bag in his hand. "You're too good to me."

"And, I thought we could watch a movie?" he holds up a DVD case and I nearly shit myself.

"Thor!"

"Yeah," he laughs at my enthusiasm, "You said you wanted to see it, so..."

"Fuck yes I did!" _Chris Hemsworth and his hot sexiness in armor with long hair? Can you say yum!_

"So, I did good?" he looks so vulnerable.

I hug him tightly. "Perfect. What's the occasion?"

He shrugs. "I dunno, I just haven't seen you in awhile."

Eighty six thousand four hundred seconds, to be exact. But who's counting?

"I can grab some plates and we can eat on the couch?"

He smiles brightly. "Sounds good."

"You want something to drink?" I call from the kitchen.

"Depends, you got any Heineken?" Duh, I have Heineken; it's _only_ my favorite beer. _I knew there was a reason I lov- liked this man_. Holy shit, I almost said the 'L' word.

I gulp. "Yep." my voice cracks.

"You okay?" he asks, concernedly as I hand him a beer and plate, opting to sit as far away from him as my love-seat would allow. When I get too close to him, my thoughts get all jumbly and fuzzy... I need to have a clear head while I attempt to figure out this new... revelation in my feelings.

"Mmhm." I hum, pretending to be focusing intently on the preview for some action movie, when in reality my thoughts are spinning a mile a minute.

"You sure?" he scoots closer to me, so close that our legs touch.

"Absolutely." I lie.

_I think I'm falling for you_.

**Uh, oh... Bella's thinkin' the 'L' word!**


	21. What if our love, never went away

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are _awesome_; I love reading each and every one! **

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: What About Now by Daughtry (Really fits here, I think)

*Slight spoiler alert for the Movie THor... If you don't wish to read it, five sentences...

* * *

"Was it just me, or was that movie fucking _amazing_?" I squeal, punching Edward's shoulder playfully.

"Eh, it was alright." He shrugs, trying to suppress a smile.

"Shut up, you know it was good." I pout. "Although, I must say I was surprised he didn't get to stay with the girl."

He sighs, "It's an action movie, woman, not a love story."

I glare at him and mumble, "Men," softly under my breath.

He laughs teasingly, "Aw, you love me." My playful mood vanishes as I remember my earlier revelation.

I think I _do_ love him. His hair, his eyes, his skin. His totally lickable abs and jawline... His personality. Just _him_. Everything about him draws me in.

And I can't have him, because he'll never feel the same.

"Bellie, you okay?" _Bellie_. Funny how much I hated it coming from Emmett, but from him? He could call me Ball Sack and I would still find it endearing, just because it came from his mouth.

His mouth, his _lips_. Those perfectly kissable lips.

_I digress_. "Yep, I'm fine." I fake a yawn, "Just tired, I think."

He glances at the clock; "At ten thirty?" he cocks an eyebrow.

Hehe, _cocks_. Edward's cock... _Mm_.

"I had a long week. Some of us have to work for a living." I tease, hoping I'm not overstepping some unspoken boundary by teasing him about his money. Friends do that, right? Are we friends?

_"How do you have so many friends already?" Marie asks, slumping down on the grass beside me._

_Today was our first day of middle school, and the first day we spent completely apart in school, her taking all the smart people classes and me... Not. "It's easy, just be yourself."_

_She huffs. "But what do you talk about, you know when there's an awkward pause?"_

_"Anything, really. There's no set rules. Just, anything that comes to mind." I ponder it for a second. "Stay away from political things though. And religion. Don't talk about anything controversial."_

_"Like money?"_

_"Exactly. No one has to know we're middle class. The richie-richs'll judge you for it."_

_"That's horrible!"_

_I sigh, "That's people."_

Edward puts my mind at ease by laughing heartily. I clear my head from the memory with a shake of my head. "I'll have you know I was doing some hard labor this week." he tells me smugly, reaching out to play with the ends of my hair.

_Holy shit, he's touching me_.

"So that's why you were too busy. What does this 'hard labor' entail?"

He gives me a thoughtful look. "Construction." he tells me cryptically.

"Construction, huh?" Edward in a hard hat... _Yummy_. "Rose and Em having work done to their shop or something?"

"Or something."

I send him a reproachful glare. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not a chance." he smiles distantly. _Um, ouch_.

"Why?" I try to act nonchalant when really this is tearing me up inside. _Why won't he just tell me?_ Cuz you don't need to know, Bella. He's not going to tell you every god damn thing happening in his life. You have no right to know that.

"You'll find out eventually." he pushes my hair over my shoulder and stands up, stretching. I nearly moan at the sliver of stomach skin visible as he lifts his arms up over his head. Just a little higher Green eyes! Show mama some skin!

_Woah, creepin' much Bella?_

Shut up, brain.

"So," he fiddles with the hem of his shirt, rubbing it between his fingers. _Nervous habit_.

"You okay, Green eyes?" his eyes snap to mine at the sound of my voice. He looks... Panicked?

Oh god, he knows. He knows how you feel, Bella. You were too obvious and now he knows!

He's not panicked, he's uncomfortable.

Is he leaving me?

"Yeah, I'm fine." he chuckles, running his hands through his hair. _Another nervous habit_. "I actually had an ulterior motive for coming tonight." he tells me softly, coming to kneel in front of me.

_Oh god_, he never wants to see me again.

"See, my dad's a doctor."

"Dr. Cullen." I clarify, really just wanting to drag this moment out as long as possible.

What does his dad have to do with him leaving?

"The hospital's having this charity ball thingy tomorrow night and I kinda have to go and support him." _Wait, what?_ "I can bring a date, ya' know cuz that's generally what people do at those things... Dancing and stuff. With partners. Usually their dates."

_God he's adorable when he rambles._

"So you need a date?" I ask carefully. _Is he... Is he asking me?_ Me? Bella Swan?

"Yes," he nods quickly, "A date. And I was wondering..." he gently reaches along the couch for my hand, staring intently at it. He seems to decide something, his whole demeanor changing. He takes a deep breath and sits up straighter, squeezing my hand. "I was wondering if you-" his eyes meet mine, seemingly searching for something.

Does he see how much Io... _like_ him? Does he know?

His face falls and he drops my hand. "I was wondering if you could help me. I want..." his eyes fall to the ground. "I want to ask Marie."

... Marie? He wants to ask... Marie?

I feel tears forming in my eyes as I bite my tongue to suppress the sob that's willing its way up my chest.

Of course he wants to ask her, Bella. You're so fucking stupid.

"Marie?" I squeak, my sadness clear to my own ears.

He squeezes his eyes shut and nods once. "I want to ask her as my date." His voice is barely above a whisper.

A traitor tear slides its way down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly, before he can see it. "Then ask her." I tell him, my voice emotionless.

There's a silence. It feels like an hour before he finally speaks. "I don't know how." he refuses to meet my eyes. Good thing, because I don't know what he'd see there. Hurt? Betrayal? Jealousy? All of the above, probably.

"Ask me." I plead.

"W-wh-at?" he stutters.

"As practice." I add in a quiet voice. "Pretend I'm her."

He shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. "You're not."

_Ouch_.

"It's just pretend, Edward!" I hiss angrily. "Just act like you aren't completely repulsed by me for two fucking seconds. Ask me the damn question and get out of my apartment!"

"Bella-"

"Now, Edward! I don't have all fucking night!"

He nods and meets my eyes for the first time. They're glassy. "Okay." he whispers.

I sit back down, trying not to let my tears fall. I'll be damned if I let this man see me cry. Again. I refuse to be the weak one. He wants her? He can fucking have her. They'll be perfect together.

Two heartbreakers.

"Bella," he whispers, kneeling in front of me like before. His hand is warm as he clasps it around mine. "Bella, will you do me the honor of being my date tomorrow night?" my heart skips a beat.

_It's not real, Bella_.

I stand up, dropping his hand, "That was perfect." I turn away from him, the tears falling freely down my face, "You should go."

"What? But Bella-" I ignore him and head to my room, closing the door securely shut behind me. He knocks on my door, the sounds echoing in the quietness. "Bella?"

I say nothing.

Eventually, I hear the ancient floors creak under his weight and the rustling in the entry room.

The front door slams.

I wait a few seconds to be sure he isn't coming back before letting loose in my pillow, unleashing my pent up anger and sadness.

Screaming, sobbing, wailing.

This is why I vowed nine years ago to keep my heart under lock and key. You give it away to someone?

They rip it to pieces.

**Ruh-roh... Trouble in paradise?**


	22. These twists and turns of fate

**We hit 98 reviews last chap! I can't tell you guys how happy it makes me to hear your thoughts! Thanks so much :) You guys are AH-MAY-ZING…**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec:

Little Wonders by Rob Thomas  
Waiting for the End by Linkin Park (Another fave of mine)

* * *

I always was a strong believer that what comes around, goes around. I think that's part of how I got through my sister leaving- I always told myself that something awful would happen to her in return.

I'm a fucking idiot.

Hell, I'm no saint. Never said I was. But I thought I was better than _her_. Isn't the deepest pit of hell reserved for betrayers like her?

Then why does she get _him_? What did she do to deserve someone like him?

Unless he's a closet psycho killer, I'd say he's a reward, not a fucking punishment.

Am I feeling sorry for myself? Hell yes. It's seven P.M., Saturday night. Carlisle's _ball thingy_ _just_ started. Yeah, I stalked Dr. Cullen's Facebook page. Fucking sue me.

I bet she's out there right now sinking her fugly ass claws into him, clouding his judgment with her skinny fucking body.

At least I got curves, bitch.

"Fuck!" I scream to myself, throwing my knitting needles at the wall. Yeah, I went to Wal-Mart this morning to buy a knitting kit to keep my mind off shit.

What am I? A fucking grandma?

I'm a baker. Not a knitter. Just ask the demented looking scarf I tried to make. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that shit isn't supposed to look like a pile of spaghetti.

"I can't do this." I grab my purse and car keys, not bothering to change out of my sweatpants and UW tank. "I need a drink."

-Sweet Treats-

"What can I get you?" A good looking bar tender asks as I plop down on a stool in front of him.

"A shot of the strongest shit you got." I pull out my wallet and ruffle through for a ten. _What the fuck?_ I pull out a couple of hundred dollar bills folded in the front pouch. A note is taped to it, _thank you_, is all it says. He must've put it in there before he left last night. "I don't need any more of your fucking money," I mumble to myself.

"You might not want to wave that around, chica." the bartender warns, sliding a shot of something clear in front of me along with a lime. "Not the best place here, if you know what I mean."

Yeah, _Patrick's_ isn't the safest bar in Seattle, that's for sure. Pretty sure some guy got shot here a few weeks ago.

"I know." I hand him some money, but he shakes his head.

"On the house. You look like you need it." he smiles apologetically and leaves to help a group of guys who just sat down a few seat away.

I feel someone slide in a seat right beside me as I throw the shot back. "I can see your boobies." a deep voice comments, nudging my shoulder.

"Look, buddy. I am not in the- Emmett?"

"Hey Bellie." Emmett smiles cheekily, waving the bar guy over, ordering a beer.

I look down. _Shit, this tank was too small last year, why the hell didn't I throw it away?_ I pull my shirt up and ask for a beer as well. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be at _Carlisle's_ thing?" _With Edward and the bitch?_

"Nah," he gulps his beer. "I'm not invited to those fancy things anymore."

"Do I want to know?"

He shrugs. "Probably not. Let's just say, stripping is _unacceptable_ at those types of events." he laughs, shaking his head. "Good times." I just shake roll my eyes. "Rose still goes though, so I'm on my own for the night."

"And you come to the worst bar in Seattle?"

"Yup."

"Cool." I nod awkwardly, not sure what else to say. There's an uncomfortable silence as we both sip our booze.

"So, you look like shit." he tells me bluntly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you and Eddie's little _tiff_, would it?"

I snort. "He told you, huh."

"Nah. Wasn't hard to guess considering he looked about as bad as you do when he came to pick up Rose earlier."

"You saw him?" I try not to sound like I'm too interested. "Was he with Marie?" _Please tell me he didn't ask her to go with him_.

"Yup. Does that bother you?" he sends me a sidelong glance.

"Nope." _Yes_. "Was he happy?" I whisper.

"Nope."

"Care to elaborate?" he shakes his head. "I feel bad for him actually." I take another sip of my beer, ignoring Em's questioning stare.

"Why do you feel bad for him?"

"Cuz he's attracted to horrible women. First Tanya, now Marie."

He seems surprised. "He told you about Tanya?"

"Yeah. Was it a secret?"

"No, he just... he's never really talked about it with anyone. Hell, I only know because Rose told me." he looks thoughtful. "He likes you, you know." _I wish_.

I hide my discomfort with a snort. "Yeah, and the sky is purple."

"After all he's doing for you... cut him some slack." His voice has an angry note to it.

"After all he's doing for me? What exactly is he doing for me, Emmett, besides reminding me why I hate people?"

He narrows his eyes, a small smirk on his face. "You like him. A lot."

I stand up abruptly, my chair almost tipping over. "Keep your nose out of my shit. You have no idea what I _like_."

I leave him sitting there, not stopping to look back and see how he reacted to my words.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" he calls after me. I don't stop.

I manage to get a few steps down the street before I'm grabbed by the arm and pulled into Emmett's chest. "Come on," he pleads, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." he releases me, and I turn to face him. He does look apologetic.

_Sigh. _"I overreacted."

He shrugs. "Maybe a little." he takes a seat at the bench just outside the bar door. "Sit?" I oblige and we sit in silence for a few minutes, just watching the shady faces enter and exit the bar. "We like you better, you know." Emmett is the first to break the silence. His voice rings with confidence and sincerity, so unlike his usual jovial and teasing tone. "Rose and I. We like you better than Marie."

I smirk. "Rose has already informed as much."

He laughs. "She doesn't beat around the bush, that's for sure."

"That's kind of what's so great about her, though. You don't meet many people today that'll be so honest like that."

"That's my Rose." he shakes his head, a smile on his face. "When Eddie first told us about you, Rose and I just thought you'd be like... a carbon copy of her or something. Rose already kind of hated you."

"What don't you like about Marie?" I ask, curious. "Is there something wrong with her?"

He hesitates. "Nothing _wrong_, per se. She's just, different."

I wait for him to explain. "Different how?"

"She's just... I don't know. Have you ever just met someone and you think to yourself, _huh, I kind of don't like this person_. There's no rationality to it... It's just something you feel."

"I suppose."

"Plus ever since Rose heard Eddie had a crush on her, she's been out for blood. She's hell bent on keeping him away from her, I think that's part of the reason she went to Carlisle's charity thing tonight. She wasn't going to until she heard Edward was taking Marie."

"Why doesn't she want them together?"

"Marie's been through a _lot_ of men in the short time we've known her."

"What?" I almost laugh at the idea of Marie being a slut. "She's... the innocent little virgin that saves herself for marriage." I laugh.

"Eh, not so much," he shakes his head. "Plus all her... _dates_... are old! Like grandpa age, old."

I swear I have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Marie? With a sugar daddy? _Please_. "That's a lie!"

He shakes his head vehemently. "I swear to god! She came over to our Christmas party one year with her boyfriend. His name was Eugene, if I recall correctly, and he said he was forty!" he's talking in a whisper toward the end of his rant.

"Emmett, that's not possible."

"Believe what you will." he shrugs. "I know the truth." he taps his forehead. "Anyway, my point is, that you guys need to pull your heads out of your asses and see what's right in front of you."

"And what would that be?" I lean forward, mockingly, pretending to be engrossed in his words.

"He needs to man up and ask you out."

Teasing mode gone. "Emmett, stop. Just, stop. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Promise?" I beg, already depressed enough talking about _them_ together. I don't need to think about what will never be.

"Pinkie." he holds out his pinkie finger for a shake. "Come back to my place? We can watch a movie?"

"Don't you want to enjoy your night alone?" I ask, shivering in the cold. "I doubt you'll get any more once the baby is born."

"And skip spending time with you Bellie? Hell no." He claps his hands like an oversized child. "Follow me to the house, kay?"

"Sure thing, Em." He's so excited, how can I say no?

**Sigh, poor Bella. Next Chap, Bellie and Em bonding time…**


	23. One day too late, I'm in hell

**109 reviews! You guys are ah-may-zing :D I absolutely _love_ hearing what you guys have to say...**

**Banner link can be found on my profile page. I do not own Twilight (obviously).**

**Enjoy!**

Song Rec: Seether by Fine Again (Not very relevant to the chappie, but I was listening to it while I posted…)

* * *

Emmett and I ended up playing Call of Duty. All. Night. Long.

No really, we had to go out to the Starbucks down the street a little after midnight because I started falling asleep. I got a Zebra Mocha and he got a hot chocolate. Those held us over until about two thirty, and then we had to break into Emmett's secret candy stash in the hollowed lamp beside his bed.

I'm not shitting you. This grown man hides candy from his wife in a lamp.

I digress.

I tried not to think about Edward and what- or who- he's doing, but I failed. He managed to worm his way into my mind at least a thousand times since I drove to Emmett's place earlier. Well yesterday, I guess, considering its three in the morning.

Hell, one of the fucking Zombies I just killed had green eyes. Green eyes... Edward

See? I have a problem.

"God dammit!" Emmett huffs, throwing his Xbox remote at the ground. Hah, I won. _Again_. "You sure you've never played this before?"

"Nope, never seen it before in my life." That's a lie. I'm a fucking champ at CoD. I waited in line at midnight before Modern Warfare three came out. "Must just be beginners luck."

He pouts. "It's not fair." _Jeez, he's such a child sometimes_. He perks up at the sound of a car in the driveway. His eyes snap to mine and he smiles. "That'll be Rosie."

"Will she be pissed I'm here?" I ask worriedly.

He frowns, peeking out the curtain. "Why would she be?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "Pregnancy hormones, maybe."

He looks thoughtful. "Huh, maybe. She hates surprises." he wiggles his eyebrows, "Just be prepared for anything." _Um, no thanks, I've seen angry Rose. No way do I want to be on the receiving end of that_.

"Maybe I should go; you know 'cuz-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." his face pales and he pulls the curtain shut. "You may want to hide, unless you want a confrontation."

I raise an eyebrow. "Confrontation?"

"Marie's here." We both jump at the sound of voices on the porch and a key rattling in the door.

"Quick!" he hops over the end of the couch and races to a door, pulling it open. _A coat closet. Hooray_. "Hide!" I stare at him incredulously, unmoving. "Unless you want to see her right the fuck now!" he whisper yells.

Someone laughs outside as the lock turns. _I'd know that laugh anywhere_. I jump into action, following Em's path over the couch and squeezing in between two winter jackets. He smiles apologetically and gently shuts the door.

Literally the second I'm in, the front door swings open and I see Rose's giant belly pop through into the room through my crack in the door. A belly followed by a radiant Rose dressed in a deep red strapless. I guess she's one of those girls who could be covered in mud and still look like a runway model.

Rose is followed in by Edward. _Edward_.

He looks like sex as he strolls in the house dressed in one of the black suits we bought together. His hair is slicked back and he's wearing a dark green tie that makes his eyes pop against his pale skin.

And then there's her.

She's wearing a purple cocktail dress and shawl, with a pair of matching high heels. She looks... Good. Older... Different. Her glasses are gone and her once frizzy hair is shiny and curled with a purple satin bow toed in it. She's laughing. She looks happy.

I want to slap her.

I want to hug her.

I want to pull her into my arms and cry. Why did she do it? How could she do this to me? To Charlie? We were best friends! She left me with nothing! Not a fucking word. Just a 'I need to do this for _me_'. Like hell she did.

I wonder if she regrets it? I wonder if she even fucking remembers?

Above all, I wonder what the fuck she would do if I were to pop out of this closet right now? Would she be surprised? Would she take one look at me and laugh? That my life has come to playing video games with my maybe-friends' brother in law until three a.m. in my sweats?

"Emmett? Why are there candy wrappers all over the floor?" Roe screeches. I cringe. _Poor Em_. There's a crinkle of saran wrappers as she no doubt steps on our trash. "And two Xbox controllers? What the fuck, Em? Pick it up!"

"I'm sorry, bab- NO!" he screams, "Don't go in there!"

_In where?_ I try to peak through my crack, but can't find her.

The door in front of me pulls open and Rose's surprised expression fills the space. I lean into the wall and bite my lip to stop from screaming. She looks me up and down incredulously, probably wondering why the hell I'm in her closet.

I notice the jacket in her hand and grab a loose hanger, holding it out to her with a finger to my lips. 'I'll explain later,' I mouth silently.

She laughs quietly and hangs up her jacket, softly closing the door to my hiding place.

_Thank god._ I knew there was a reason I liked Rose.

"So, I had a _ton_ of fun tonight." a voice I barely recognize forces my gaze back out the crack. _Marie_.

No one answers her.

Rose is smirking, looking around the trashed living room. Yeah, we may or may not have had a pillow fight a few hours ago.

He started it.

Emmett's sending worried looks over to Rose with the occasional glance back at my closet.

And Edward... Edward's just kind of standing there. He looks, tired? No, not tired. Dead, he looks like death. At a first glance you wouldn't notice the way his eyes are less bright than usual, or the dark circles underneath them. Or the way his shoulders are slumped slightly.

I take a satisfaction in the fact that Marie's hand on his shoulder does little to his expression, only bringing out a fake smile.

"Hey, cheer up." she nudges him. _Claws off bitch_. "Everything'll work out." _What_ will?

"What?" Emmett asks. "What'll work out? Did something happen?"

"He's upset because he got in a fight with B-"

"That's enough." Rose interrupts. "It's late, you guys should head home." _They're going home together?_

I try not to scream at the thought of them... together. Could I even look him in the eye if he and her- if they _did_ it?

"I am tired." Marie nods with a yawn. She still yawns the same. Her whole mouth opens and her eyes squint up. She almost- _almost_, looks like the little girl I used to know and love.

But she's not.

"I'll take you home." Edward tells her. _No, don't go_.

I have to restrain myself from throwing myself into his arms.

He's not yours, Bella.

"So, we'll meet tomorrow at Sears?" Marie asks as Edward heads out the door without her. "Well, later today I suppose." she laughs.

"Why are we meeting at Sears?" Emmett asks, his voice laced with confusion.

Rose's eyes widen and she shakes her head with a glance back at me. "I'll explain-"

"It's almost time to order ovens. Edward wants to find a few places and compare models before he decides which to get for the-" Marie is cut off by Rose's scream.

I jump at the sudden shrill sound of Rose screeching, and Emmett rushes over to her. "No!" she yells, her eyes flitting nervously from side to side. "Uh, get a shoe or towel, Em. There's a spider over here.

"Rose-"

"Now, Emmett. Before it gets away!" she snaps. He rushes toward the kitchen, looking a bit afraid of his wife. "Sorry, about that. Let's head outside." she directs at Marie with a final glance back at me.

I hear them talking on the porch, but their voices are too muffled for me to know what they are saying.

What are they saying?

A car starts up and Rose comes back in the house a few seconds later looking relieved. "Where's the spider, babe?" Emmett asks, returning with a bug vacuum and goggles.

Oh, Emmett.

I come out of the closet. _Literally, not figuratively, jeesh._ I most certainly am not a lesbo. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I just need a little peen in my life every once on awhile. Okay, I need a lot of peen.

Don't judge.

"Oh, uh." Rose blushes when she sees me and lowers her gaze to the floor. "It was right here." she points to a point on the carpet, "It must've got away." she shrugs.

Liar.

There was no spider. She screamed to stop Marie from talking.

What was she going to say?

**What do **_**you**_** think Marie was going to say?**


	24. Every stolen promise you believe

**I really want to take a second to thank everyone who's been reviewing and giving me support for this story; you guys have no idea how happy it makes me to read what you think! Thanks for that, and I apologize for not being able to reply...**

**Lots of you are upset with Edward- **_**with good reason**_**- just hang in there guys, he has his reasons!**

**Banner link for this story is on my profile page.**

**I don't own Twilight, unfortunately.**

Song Rec: Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight

* * *

"So, is anyone going to tell me what happened while I was gone?" Rose looks me up and down. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you. We missed you this week, I figured I'd drop by Sue's Monday and see if you were working."

"Is anyone going to tell _me_ what Marie was going to say before you cut her off? Twice?" I retort. "You hate Marie, why are you going _oven_ shopping with her? Your oven works fine." I should know. Emmett and I made s'mores in it earlier.

Emmett looks just as curious as I feel. At least he took off his spider goggles.

"It's not for me. It's for... someone else."

"Who?" Emmett asks. Rose gives him a meaningful look. "Oh." his eyes light up and he glances at me. "OH! Already?"

"Apparently. Edward said they finished all the walls."

"Wow. They work fast."

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" I cross my arms, starting to get angry. What the fuck? Marie knows, but _I_ can't?

"I want to." Emmett tells me honestly. "But I can't."

"I see. It's nice to see where your loyalties lie. Did you not just tell me a few hours ago how much you loved hanging out with me, Emmett? Jeeze, what's the point of having friends if they never tell you shit."

Yeah, I'm being childish. Sue me.

Actually, I'm only making minimum wage right now... Don't sue me. Please.

"It's not just her... It's all of us. Edward especially." Rose tells me, throwing her arm over my shoulder. "Bella, I don't have many friends. A lot of people refuse to put up with me. I barely know you and I already love you. I would tell you anything, ask me _anything_! Just not this. Not yet."

I choose not to comment. "I should probably go anyway. My sugar rush is wearing down."

"Bella, don't run away. I know you're upset, just talk to me." Rose begs.

"I'm not angry." _Lie_. "It's three thirty, I need to get home."

"Bellie, stay the night. You're dead on your feet; I don't want my little sis' driving home at this hour. Especially in that _truck_ of yours." Emmett mumbles. "More like a death trap if you ask me."

"We talked about this, Em. Don't dis the truck." I glare playfully at him. How can I be angry when he calls me his little sister? I happened to tell him I've always wanted an older brother sometime in between Starbucks and our pillow fight and he readily adopted me as his 'lil' sis', being an only child himself.

"I agree. You can take the guest room." Rose offers.

"Yeah," Emmett snorts. "It's on the other side of the house from the master room so you won't have to hear me waking Rose up in the morning." Emmett smirks and Rose blushes. Rose blushed? "I have to do it a very particular way or she's grumpy the rest of the day, see. I roll her over so I'm spooning her from behind and slide my-"

"Emmett!" I scream, covering my ears. "I don't need to hear about what you do with your thingie!"

"My arm, Bella." he smirks. "I was going to say I slide my _arm_ around her." he rolls his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, not _everything_ is about sex."

"Emmett, you make sex jokes about my grandparents." Rose snorts. "_Everything_ is about sex to you." she teases, taking my arm and leading me down the hallway. "You're staying." she tells me forcefully, opening a door to a blue and brown room.

"It's beautiful." I comment taking in the deep blue bedspread and beautiful painting on the wall above it. A painting of a meadow. "This is amazing." I inspect the picture more closely, noting the initials in the lower corner. E.C.

"Edward did it."

I glance back at her, surprised. "What? Really?"

"Yup. He's a great artist."

"He really is." I turn back to the paitning. "He told me he was artistic, but I never knew he was _this_ good. I mean this-" I point to the meadow painting, "This is... really great. Shit, this is amazing. I feel like I'm _there_ almost, you know?" the colors are so vibrant and well mixed... It looks so real.

"You should ask him to paint you something. I know he'd love to."

I laugh humorlessly and fall back on the bed. _Shit this is soft._ I need a new mattress. "I doubt I'll even see him again." I tell her honestly, voicing my fears.

"What?" she asks sharply. "What do you mean?" her voice is rushed, panicked.

"I just- I don't know if I can." the bed dips down as she lies next to me. "I think it would... Hurt too much. If that makes sense."

"It doesn't. Explain."

"Rose, I-" _I can't say it._

"You love him," she says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"It's obvious. I noticed, Em noticed. Alice even noticed and she only talked to you for like, three minutes.

I blanch. "Does he know?"

"Hell no. That boy is not one for subtlety. He's never been good at picking up on those kinds of things." she turns to face me, her eyes full of curiosity. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"It's not like I can kidnap him and force him to feel the same."

"You don't need to force him into anything, chica. I know my brother, and he's smitten. And not with Marie."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to." she pushes herself up off the bed carefully, rubbing her stomach affectionately. "Can't wait till you're out of there, kid." she laughs, making her way to the door. "I can't tell you what to do, but I _can_ give you some advice. Don't waste anymore time. Tell him how you feel, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He calls me a freak, tells me he hates me and never wants to see me again." I joke.

"He loves you, Bella. You both deserve to be happy." and with that, she sends me a wink and disappears down the hall.

Her words circle through my head as I make myself comfortable under the sheets.

_Tell him how you feel, what's the worst that could happen?_

What's the worst that could happen? Rejection.

Rejection's bearable. I can do rejection. But rejection from Edward?

I wouldn't stand a chance.

**So Em's in on the secret too…**


	25. To keep alive, a moment at a time

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Walk by Foo Fighters

* * *

I've always loved Sunday mornings. Relaxing on the couch with a fluffy blanket and two stacks of pancakes I'll never finish. Getting my weekly Bugs Bunny fix.

_Eh, what's up doc?_

Yep, Sundays are great. When you're not being woken up by the sound of… _moaning_ coming from down the hall.

Yep.

Emmett and Rose must be up.

Needless to say I smoothed the sheets out, grabbed my purse and scrawled a quick note on the white board on the fridge and was out of the house within minutes of the first; _Oh, Emmett! _Apparently Em's hitting all the right spots this morning, if ya' know what I mean.

Sigh. At least Rose is getting some.

I pull into my parking space in the lot in front of my apartment and curse as I glance at the clock on the dash. I promised Sue I'd be in at six thirty this morning. Twenty minutes from now.

The health inspector is coming in the shop today for a routine inspection. Routine my ass, the old fart comes in every couple of months for _routine inspections_. He really just wants to hit on Sue, I think. Not that she isn't a beautiful woman for her age. Tan, lean, and strong with monstrous tits and jet black hair. She's sexy and she knows it.

Damn you LMFAO.

Who the hell thinks of something like that anyway? I'm sexy and I know it? Little conceited if you ask me.

Stop stalling, Bella.

Okay, shower first. I'm pretty sure Sue would rather you be a few minutes late than smell like mini mart.

I strip down to my undies, flipping on the shower for it to heat up. That'll take five minutes alone in this old building. And of course _my_ apartment is the furthest away from the water heater.

-Sweet Treats-

Fifteen minutes later, I smell like strawberries and vanilla in a tight black skirt and blue blouse. I throw my hair up in a haphazard bun and swipe on some eyeliner. I grab my purse off the counter and lock up before racing down the stairs to my truck.

_If I speed, I can totally be on time_, I think with a smirk.

I'm not.

Not even close.

There's a festival of some sort being held a few blocks away from my building that made traffic a bitch. I'm ten minutes late, no big deal.

It's a good thing Sue loves me.

"Jeez Bella." Angela says, looking up from her magazine as the bells chime to signal my entrance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you run on a different time schedule than the rest of us."

I throw on my apron with a huff and glare at her. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about." I look for my time card, but can't find it. I shoot her a questioning glance.

"I already clocked you in, like I have every day this week. You're welcome, by the way."

"Except Tuesday, I was on time Tuesday." I point out.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm getting worried about you Bells, you never used to be so..."

"So what?"

"So forgetful."

"I don't _forget_ I have to work, Ang. I just choose to ignore it. There's a difference." I joke.

"Bella, I'm _serious_. This is a business. If this had been a Monday morning rush, I'd have been overwhelmed. I can't do this alone, so you need to start stepping up to the plate or find a new place to work!"

I stare at her, open mouthed for what seems like centuries. _Did Ang just _yell_ at me?_

And then it dawns on me. "How much is she paying you?" I narrow my eyes and Ang gives me an innocent look.

"What _ever_ do you mean?"

"Sue told you to talk to me, didn't she?"

Angela sigh, "You know she hates confrontation. She figured it'd be easier for me to get you into shape than for her to talk to you about it."

"And your reward?"

"I get Friday off."

I snort. "A day off? I take days off all the time."

"Those are supposed to be reserved for when you're _sick_, Bella."

"Being hung-over _is_ a sickness, Ang." I mock.

"Actually," she smirks, "I get Fridays off for the next month."

My mouth drops open, "What? A whole month?"

"Until October first." she smiles cheekily. Someone walks in the door, setting off the annoying bells and Ang shoves the magazine in her hand under the counter.

But I still see it.

"Cosmopolitan? Need some sex tips?" I tease, grabbing it from her hiding place. "_Our naughtiest sex Q and A!_" I read off the cover in a sultry voice. "_Find out what turns him on most!_"

A throat clears and I pop my head over the cover. Fuck.

I try to pull off an innocent face. "Hi Daddy."

Angela grabs her magazine from my hands and shoves it under the counter hastily, a blush painted on her cheeks. Charlie just cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head. _Why no, Daddy. I was not just talking about sex. I'm an innocent little girl who has no idea what a penis is_.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." his voice is rough, calculating, but I see his mustache twitch slightly at the corner.

"Daddy!" I practically jump over the counter into his outstretched arms. "What are you doing here?"

"We caught one of the Seattle stations most wanted up doing drugs out by the meadow behind the high school."

Forks high school. More like purgatory. Okay, I'm joking. It's not that bad.

Lies.

"Most wanted huh? What's he charged with? Streaking?" I ask with a serious face. Ang snorts and Charlie just kind of looks at me strangely. "It's funny, you know. 'Cuz nothing bad ever happens here." I try and explain to him.

He just keeps staring at me. He never has understood my sarcasm.

"Actually he's tied to a gang out here." Charlie tells us. "Just bringing him down. Seattle PD will deal with him."

"Too much for Forks to handle?" I ask, amused. He just stares. "You know, cuz nothing ever happens- You know what? Never mind."

"Are you high?" Charlie asks.

"What? No!"

"Why are your eyes red?"

"_Because_ I was up until four in the morning playing Call of Duty with a linebacker." it's true, Emmett really could be a linebacker. "Jeeze, Dad. I'm not that irresponsible."

"Plus, I'd kick her ass if I caught her with that stuff." Angela chimes in. She gives me a look that says 'again.'

My dad doesn't know about my partying slash druggie days. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm over it, it's done. If he knew, he'd only blame himself, thinking that there was something he should've done. There was nothing he could have done differently. My choices had nothing to do with him and everything to do with... Oh shit.

My eyes widen and my heart rate picks up as I stare at Charlie, laughing about something with Ang.

Marie. He has the right to know she's here. _Doesn't_ he?

_It would kill him_.

He can't know. He's gotten so far in these nine years. I know he still thinks about her. Her childhood bedroom is still there in his little two story cottage style house. The same way she left it nine years ago. I figured eventually he'd remodel it into something different; a man cave or something. But no. _It's still belongs to her_, he said when I asked him about it. _One day she may need it again_.

A few summers ago I spent the weekend at his place for his birthday. Marie's room was right across from mine, and I always used to be able to hear every move she made during the night. _I'll always know when you're sneaking out_, I joked with her when we were little. It was my first night at the house in a while, and I was having trouble sleeping. I heard creaking across the hall and got up to see what it was.

My luck it would've been a fucking bear.

But no. It was Charlie. He'd gone in her room and was sitting. Just sitting in her desk chair, staring at the pictures she had up on her wall. And then he started to cry. No, not cry. Sob. He started sobbing, heart-wrenching sobs.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and made my presence known. He tried to wipe his face and hide his grief, but we both knew I'd already seen it. I crawled into his arms like I did when I was four and we cried together.

No. I refuse to put him through that pain again.

I won't tell him about her. Not when he's finally gotten past it.

"Right Bella?" Angela asks, bringing me out of my memories. I blink in confusion. "Were you even listening?"

"That would be a negative, ghost rider."

She rolls her eyes. "I said-"

"Why is there a cop car out front?" I Sue's hysteric voice before I see her enter the shop. "Did something happen? Is everyone alright?"

"Relax, Sue. My dad came to visit and he's the Chief of police up in Forks. He came down-" I trail off when I realize she isn't playing me any attention. Judging by the look on her face, I bet she hasn't heard a word I said. Nope. Her attention is on Charlie. On _only_ Charlie.

I cringe and clear my throat. Sue's eyes snap to mine and I give her a disgusted look. _Yes, I'm a woman Sue. I know what that look on your face just now was_.

It was lust. Pure, unadulterated lust.

Sue wants my dad. Fucking gross.

"Well good morning Ma'am." Charlie takes off his sheriff hat and sticks out a hand. "Names Charlie. Chief Swan. And I apologize if my cruiser caused you any alarm."

Wow Charlie; real subtle.

Sue blushes and lets him take her hand. He places a kiss on it and bows slightly. "Pleasure to meet you Charlie. Sue Clearwater." They smile at each other cheasily and don't retract their hands.

Oh yeah, he totally wants to rip her dress off. I clear my throat and glare at them. "You may want to take this elsewhere unless you want me to call Seattle PD to arrest you for indecent exposure."

Ang laughs. "You're one to talk."

I send her a glare and nod my head pointedly at Charlie. Yeah, he doesn't know about my little park romp a few years ago either. What can I say? I have a healthy sexual appetite.

Well, had a healthy sexual appetite. I doubt I ever will now, unless Edward wants-

Stop thinking about him, Bella!

"Well, I need to run." Charlie sounds apologetic. He gives Sue's hand one last squeeze and releases it, turning to give me a hug and a kiss on my forehead, "Duty calls." he makes his way to the exit, Sue trailing after him. "Nice seeing you Angela. And I'll talk to you this weekend, right Bells?"

"Sue thing, Dad."

"I'll walk you out." Sue announces, her face slightly flushed.

Ang waits until the door has shut behind them before turning to me with a smirk on her face.

I know what she's going to say before she even starts. "Don't go there." I warn.

"They're totally gonna fuck."

She went there.

**What's everything thinking so far?**


	26. Handing you a heart worth breaking

**Thank for the reviews and fav's; You guys AMAZE me with all your support for this story! Thanks you, thank you, thank you! **

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: How You Remind Me by Nickelback

* * *

The health inspection went well, as it always does. Sue didn't even seem that bothered that an eighty year old man was ogling her ass as he pretended to check the mocha machines for mold. She seemed distracted with a small smile on her face all day.

Every once in awhile Angela would catch my eye and nod toward Sue making a sexual movement with her hips, smirking.

Bitch.

"God this is good." Angela moans as her tongue flicks out of her mouth to lick up the vanilla ice cream dripping down. "Mm."

It _is_ sundae Sunday after all.

"Fuck its so good." she drawls, taking in another spoonful. I meet Ben's eyes across the table and we share a silent laugh.

Ang is very _enthusiastic_ about her ice cream. She explains it as 'an orgasm with every delicious bite.' She moans again, squirming in her seat. Yeah, she could totally pull that off as an orgasm. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Ben was fingering her under the table.

But I know better.

Ben's a great guy. He's sweet, considerate, smart. He's the type of guy you'd love to take home to your parents to make them believe you aren't a total slut if someone like him would date you. He's totally straight-laced. Old fashioned. Angela's type, not mine.

He's very attractive too, with his dark black hair and bright blue eyes. He takes care of himself; goes to the gym, eats well, stuff like that. But he's _so_ boring. Jeeze, he won't even give Ang more than a peck on the cheek in public.

Ang argues that he's a firecracker in bed, but I don't believe her.

"You guys are looking at me. _Why_ are you looking at me?" Angela asks, her eyes flickering back and forth between Ben and I.

"Oh nothing." I shrug. "How's your ice cream?" I ask innocently as Ben snorts.

"Good." she eyes me warily.

"Is it good or is it... _Good_!" I throw my head back and moan, mocking her.

She flicks a wadded up napkin at me. "Shut up. Just because I enjoy my cream." she glares.

"Oh I bet you do." I snort.

"My _ice_ cream." she glares. That innuendo went right over our little Ben's head, in case you were wondering. "Your 'O' face was totally fake. I think it's been so long you can't remember what it sounds like." Oh, _that_ was low. "I'm sure you could always get... What's his name? _Edward_ to help you out." she smirks.

"Who?" of course Ben chooses now to join the conversation.

"No one." I snap at the same time Ang says, "Her boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Ben asks, his eyes wide, "Really?"

"No- why is it so hard to believe that I would?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, turning pink. "You're just... Kind of a man eater."

"What? I am not, you little dweeb."

"Well, speak of the devil." Angela's face pales. "Bells, you may not want to turn around." she whispers, hunching down in her seat, pulling on Ben to do the same.

"What-" I cut off mid sentence as I turn and see a tuft of bronze out of the corner of my eye. _No, it can't be_. I twist around in my seat and find a group of six people. Three girls and three guys.

Edward. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice hanging on some boy with blonde wavy hair that I've never met. Must be Jasper.

And… Marie.

All six of them, laughing as they self-serve themselves at the ice cream counter. Laughing harder when Emmett almost slips on a heap of ice cream someone spilled.

Happy. He's happy, laughing even.

Does it not bother him that we haven't talked since Friday?

Of course it doesn't. Not when Marie's there for him to run to. They look... good together. Perfect even; her slim figure next to his muscular, lean one. Her eyes were always a shade darker than mine, brought out more by her round face. She's beautiful. He belongs with someone like her. not someone like me.

And it breaks my heart.

"Bella? Bella honey, are you okay?" Angela asks softly, her hand reaching out for mine across the table, her ice cream long forgotten.

"I'm fine." I plaster a smile on my face, "Why wouldn't I be?" I told her earlier in the day about what happened at my place last Friday. How being with Edward was the most fun I'd had in a long time. How it was all just an excuse for him to get some tips from me about how to ask Marie out. About how much I _wish_ it was me he was pining for.

"We can go." she suggests, concern written all over her face.

I hate how transparent I am. What happened to tough Bella?

Edward happened.

"No, I'm _fine_." I punctuate me being 'fine' by taking another bite of my cookie dough.

She nods her head reluctantly and picks her bowl back up, her eyes transfixed on the group behind me. "Does someone want to explain what's going on?" Ben whispers, looking at me expectantly. "Who's Edward?"

"How much did you tell him?" I ask Angela quietly.

"That you're estranged twin was in town."

"Yeah. That's literally _all_ she told me." Ben growls. "We were watching a family feud rerun and during one of the commercials she turns to me and says 'By the way, Bella has a twin who lives here now so if you see someone who looks like her don't panic. And don't ask Bella about it.' and then she went back to watching T.V." he tells me incredulously. "I tried asking her questions and she just ignored me!"

_Well, I think we all know who wears the pants in the relationship_. Hah, as if there was ever a doubt.

"Edward is... Someone I met awhile ago. We ended up coming to a deal where he would pay me for tips on how to score a date with Marie."

"Marie?"

"My sister, Ben. Keep up please. Anyway, I ended up developing a crush on him-"

Angela snorts. "A crush?"

_I think I love him_. But they don't need to know that.

"So what, now you guys like... aren't talking or something?" he asks.

"Good job, Ben." I smile degradingly.

"Stop being a bitch, Bella." he snaps back. _Atta boy, Tiger_.

"Sh! They're coming over here." Angel whispers, sinking down into her seat again. I hear Emmett's booming voice as he says something I can't quite make out. They enter my line of sight and sit at a table only a few rows away from us.

I bite back a growl as Marie snags the seat next to Edward. Mine!

Only he's not.

That fact is made painfully obvious as the minutes pass by. The two of them seem to be in some sort of discussion, what about I'm too far away to hear. They lean in closer to each other, seemingly without realizing it, only to be brought apart by something Rose says.

God I'm such a creep.

"How you holding up, Chica?" Ang asks, pushing her empty bowl aside.

"Fine." I return my attention to my slowly melting ice cream.

I see Marie get up out of the corner of my eye, and my eyes are drawn to her like a magnetic force. She says something to the table and makes her way toward the door. I watch her like a hawk as she walks right past the window, just inches away- only glass separating us- and disappears down the street.

I'm up, out of my seat before I make the conscious decision. "I'll be right back," I tell Ang and Ben, distractedly watching the place where Marie walked out of my sight.

"Bella," Angela's voice is laced with concern. "Hon, maybe we should go. I _know_ what you're thinking, don't do it Bells. Don't do anything you'll regret later."

Her words are lost on me as I trace Marie's steps toward the door, following the sidewalk the way I saw her go. I search until I find a silhouetted figure huddled up against the cold breeze, sitting on a bench under a street light.

Marie.

**I feel some much anticipated confrontation coming next chappie…**


	27. Somewhere along in bitterness

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Thank for the reviews and fav's!  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: How to Save a Life by The Fray

* * *

_I search until I find a silhouetted figure huddled up against the cold breeze, sitting on a bench under a street light.  
__Marie._

"You know smoking is unattractive?" I say as I take a seat beside her on the bench. I hear her gasp as her whole body stiffens, the cigarette falling from between her fingers, hitting the wet ground and going out. "Causes cancer as well." I reach down and pick the cigarette up off the ground, tsking at her. "Littering too. What _do_ they teach you down in Florida?" I set the butt in the ash tray between us.

Her breath is coming out in small pants and I can feel her shaking, our bodies being only inches away. "I must say," my voice is cold and spiteful, "This conversation is _riveting_. Really, after nine years I would expect you to have _something_ to say to me."

"Bella?" her voice is barely above a whisper. She turns slowly until she's facing me, her eyes wide and watering. "Bella?" she says again, almost as if she thinks she's imagining me.

"Wow," I clap with fake enthusiasm. She jumps at the sudden noise. "She remembers my name! Bravo."

"Bella." she reaches out to touch me, but I scoot further back on the bench.

"Don't touch me." I hiss, my calm facade broken. Her face scrunches up and she drops her hand. "Don't _fucking_ touch me."

"You," her eyes never stray from mine, "I can't believe- Bella." she smiles then, a grin that takes over her whole face. "I thought- I thought I would never see you again." she shakes her head as the tears stream down my face.

I just stare at her, disgusted. How can she be happy? "You're smiling."

"I'm so... happy, Bella. I always knew-"

"How in the hell are you smiling? And you're happy? Happy, Annmarie?" I jump up off the bench and pace a few feet in front of her. "How the hell can you be happy right now, after _everything_ you've done?" I yell, loving the fact that she cringes away from me. I hurt her. Good. _How does it feel?_

"Bella, please-"

"Don't beg," I give her the nastiest glare I can muster. "It makes you look like a dog." In the dim light, I see a fresh round of tears come to her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Did you come here to insult me?" her voice shakes, "To tell me what a disappointment I am to you? To tell me how much you hate me?"

"Hate? You actually have to know someone to hate them." I spit out.

"You know me."

"I knew my sister. I don't know who the hell you are." I look her up and down.

"How did you find me?" she asks as she stands up and faces me, her head only coming to around my chin.

"Find you?" I laugh humorlessly. "How did _I_ find _you_? Honestly you moved to the city where you knew I lived, and you're shocked to see me?" she stays silent, "Is that why you moved here? To feel close to us? Charlie and I?"

Her lips pull up at the corners into a small smile. "Daddy."

"No! Don't you call him that." I yell, pointing my finger at her chest. "You don't _deserve_ to call him that."

"I know-"

"No! You don't know! You weren't _here_ to _know_. You didn't have to watch him sob over the daughter that _left_ him when he needed her most. You didn't have to watch him pray every night before bed that _you_ would come back. His precious little Marie. You weren't there, but I was. If I wasn't?" I shake my head slowly. "I doubt he'd even be alive right now. You broke him. You took his heart, and you _ripped_ it to shreds!" I scream as she sobs into her hands, "And me? Don't even get me started."

"I'm sorry!" She sobs, her face red and wet.

"You're sorry! Nine years and that's all you can say? Is that you're _sorry_?" Her wails get louder and louder as the silence rolls on. I wipe my own cheeks, surprised to find them wet with tears. "Sorry won't change anything."

"Would it help to know that I'm miserable?" she scrubs her face and sits back down, hunched over into herself, staring at the ground as if hoping it will open and swallow her up. "That I've regretted that day since the minute I walked out?"

"What? Renee and her _money_ weren't enough for you?"

"You have to at least try to understand why I did what I did." she says, borderline yelling. "I wasn't you, Bella. I was _never_ you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You had so many people that cared about you." she whispers. I sit next to her, my legs shaking in anger I can barely stand, "Everyone wanted to be friends with you. You had all the guys begging for a date. Who did I have?"

"You had me!" I yell.

"Sure I had you. You were my best friend. But I got so... Jealous of you." she pauses. "My first date, Kyle Williams. You remember him? Probably not. He was nice. Really good looking, at least I thought so. He came over to our house to watch Grease. We ordered pizza and were curled up together on the couch. I like him so much, I was having so much fun." she sniffles. "You know what he said to me? He asked me where you were. He said he thought you would be there. When I told him you were at a party, he left."

We're both silent as we watch a car drive past us on the street. "You never told me that." My voice is distant. I feel... Sad. Why did she never tell me? "I would've kicked his ass."

She snorts. "No, I didn't want that. I guess I was too embarrassed to tell you. When Renee told me she was leaving Forks, I thought of that day. And all the days like it when I had 'friends' that really only wanted to use me to get to you. I thought of all the times I felt like I was living in your shadow, and I got angry. I wanted out and she was offering me a way. I didn't think it through, I just _did_ it."

"I never knew." I say softly, "I knew you were never very social, but you never told me it bothered you."

"And it didn't at first. But over time... By the time sophomore year rolled around, I was done. With all of it."

"It doesn't make what you did right. If you would've talked to me about it. Talked to Charlie, anyone! We wouldn't have made you stay. You still could've gone and done whatever you wanted. But the way you did it... you acted like we meant _nothing_ to you. Like walking away was the easiest thing you'd ever done."

"But it wasn't easy. Not by a long shot. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, and I've thought about it every day since. I wish... I wish more than anything that I could go back to that day and change it. Stop myself from leaving. It was the biggest mistake I could've made."

I stand abruptly, running my hands through my hair. A nervous habit I must've picked up from Edward.

Edward.

"Well, you and green eyes looked pretty cozy in there." I spit out, not being able to help myself.

"You mean Edward?" she whispers. "You know him." she tells me matter of factly. "He talks about you all the time."

I snort. "I'm sure he does." I start walking away and hear the bench creak as she gets up. Her footsteps quicken until she's standing in front of me, a panicked look on her face.

"Where are you going?" she rests her hand on my shoulder, as if to stop me. I push her aside, not meeting her eyes.

"Home."

"What? No, Bella!" she runs in front of me again. "Please, don't leave yet! I just want to talk, Bella! Please!" she starts to cry again, reminding me of the little girl who used to beg Charlie for another bedtime story every night. "Please, Bella! You can yell at me, scream at me, anything! Just _don't_ leave yet."

"I'm sorry." my voice is barely above a whisper and distant. "I don't know why I came after you."

"Bella!" she yells as I walk back to the ice cream parlor. "Bella, please."

I ignore her pleas and tap on the window where Ben and Angela are sitting, peering out. I point my finger down the street, silently begging Ang not to follow me. She nods once and waves, agreeing to give me my space.

God I love her.

As I'm turning, a pair of dark green eyes catch my attention. Edward's staring at me through the window, a shocked expression on his face.

Probably upset I ruined his _date_.

Well fuck you, Edward Cullen. You want Marie?

Fucking have her.

**Okay guys… **_**Hides behind computer**_**…**

**Was it everything you expected?**


	28. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**Lot's a y'all are pissed at poor Edward- but with good reason… Give him a chance, though, and I think he'll redeem himself. :)**

**Wow you guys; 194 reviews already! I want to thank you all **_**so much**_** for your kind words and suggestions, they really mean a lot to me!**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: It's My Party by Leslie Gore- all the way from '65! (Totally sums up this chapter)

* * *

_Probably upset I ruined his date._

_Well fuck you, Edward Cullen. You want Marie?_

_Fucking have her._

.-. Sweet Treats .-.

September thirteenth.

My birthday. I'm now officially a mature twenty six year old. Another year older. Fucking one year closer to my dirty thirty.

September thirteenth. It's been exactly six days since the _incident_ at the ice cream place last Sunday. Or as Ang calls it, 'D-day.' You know like… _disaster_ day.

Six days, and forty eight missed calls from Edward. I'm pretty sure he was the one banging on my door last night too; I wouldn't know- I didn't get up to check.

Not a peep from Marie, though, thank fuck. Hey, maybe she moved away.

_Wishful thinking much?_

I'm too caught up in my pity-party for one to hear the lock on my front door click open. I sure as hell hear Angela's horrid rendition of "Happy Birthday!" as she screams out the lyrics, though. _Fuck, why did I give her a key_?

"Ang!" I giggle and hop up off the couch, pulling her into a hug. "What the _fuck_ is that?" I point to the bear she's holding.

"Psh, it's a giant bear. What does it look like?" she thrusts it into my arms and ties the bundle of balloons to my coffee table. "So, you're like... Old now. How does it feel?"

I give her a playful shove and hug my panda, "Where did you even find this?"

She snorts. "A better question would be; where the hell did you find _those_?" she looks pointedly at my pink zebra striped sweat pants.

I shrug. "Yard sale."

"Gee I can't _imagine_ why they were getting rid of them." she shakes her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Don't knock the pants." I slump back down on my couch, curling up in my blankets. "It _is_ my birthday after all."

"It's almost noon and you're sitting on your ass alone, in your apartment. On your birthday. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Well, I was-"

"OH, I know." she snaps her fingers. "You're feeling sorry for yourself." the couch dips as she throws herself on it beside me. "You've been a hermit all week; it's time to snap the fuck out of it."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself." I argue. _Liar_.

"Yes you are. You're wearing stretchy pants and watching _The Notebook_." she holds up the DVD case. "If this isn't a pity party I don't know what is."

"Give me a fucking break, Ang." I snark back. "You'd feel the same way if you were me."

"Why? Cuz a stranger you knew for all of _two_ weeks didn't fall madly in love with you? Or because you're fighting with your sister? Like no one's ever had those problems before. Get over it, Bella. I want my best friend back."

I sniff and stare at her, neither of us blinking. "You can leave now."

"Don't fucking kick me out. I'm trying to help you. You want my advice? Forget about them. Both of them. There are _hundreds_ of thousands of guys in Seattle that would kill to have a date with you. And your sister? You've lived nine years without her. Just _ignore_ her."

"I can't just forget my childhood with her. It's not that easy or I would've done it by now!" I shout back, feeling instantly guilty for yelling at her. But not too guilty to stop. "And Edward?" I continue, "You can't just move right on from someone that you love."

"Love?" her face falls. "Bella you _love_ him? You're legitly in love with him?"

I glare at the paused face of Ryan Gosling staring up at Allie's house on my pitiful little TV. Aren't we all just Noah's and Allie's in our own way? "I love him."

She sits back and stares at the T.V. with me. "Well," she says after awhile. "That changes things."

I laugh humorlessly. "You think?"

"I _think_ you should tell him."

"And why in the _hell_ would I do that?" I ask, staring at her incredulously. "You think I _like_ being rejected?"

She stays silent. "You know what? I'm not gonna let you do this. It's your birthday." she stands up, pulling me with her. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"Angela-"

"Don't want to hear it." she shuts off my T.V. and makes her way into my bedroom. "You'll thank me for it later." she calls over her shoulder.

**I think we all need a friend like Angela in our lives :)**

**So Eddie's been calling Bella, and she ignored him… I think he deserves a bit of the silent treatment.**


	29. I won't let you fall

**I want to thank you all **_**so much**_** for your kind words and suggestions, they really mean a lot to me! I believe we hit over two hundred yesterday… you guys really are amazing!**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback

* * *

_She stays silent. "You know what? I'm not gonna let you do this. It's your birthday." she stands up, pulling me with her. "Get dressed. We're going out."_

_"Angela-"_

_"Don't want to hear it." she shuts off my T.V. and makes her way into my bedroom. "You'll thank me for it later." she calls over her shoulder._

Turns out I am thanking her for it. Profusely.

I'm drunk.

And fucking loving every second of it.

"Have I told you guys how much I love you?" I smile cheekily at Angela and Ben as another beer is plopped in front of me. _They threw me a surprise party_.

A surprise party at Breaking Dawn. That's fucking _cool_.

We had to pull two tables together to squeeze in all eleven of us. Victoria and James even flew in from Texas for my party. Yeah, I'm a pretty big deal.

If Angela's the peanut butter to my jelly, Vikki and James are the vodka to my margarita. They're the only two people I still keep in touch with from my... party days.

"You deserve it, Bella." Angela holds her drink up for a 'cheers.' "To Bella!" she shouts, grabbing everyone's attention. There's a cheer of 'To Bella's' and a silence as everyone gulps down their drinks.

"Happy birthday, love!" Jake hugs my waist and kisses my temple.

"Thanks Jakie. You know we don't have to wait for special occasions to hang out." I tease. Jacob Black. My very best gay friend. We met a few years ago at one of Ben's parties. They work together at... you know? I really don't know where they work. Something with computers maybe? Goggles? Oogles?

"You know how it is. New relationships." he wiggles his eyebrows, "Jared takes up most of my spare time, if you know what I mean." he makes a motion toward his… _southern_ regions.

Google! Ben and Jake work for Google. Apparently it's some big search engine thing. No big deal. Not that Google got me through high school chemistry or anything. Nope, I did _all_ my work. And I never searched the answers. Absolutely not.

"Hey, where did Mr. Sparkly peen run off to?" I crane my neck to search for Jared's bright blue hair.

Jake laughs. "You know he hates that name."

I shrug and sip my beer. "Well, maybe he shouldn't answer the door with his glittery hard-on on display through his robe." Jake and Jared love their sparkly condoms.

"You know, I still hate you for interrupting us that day." he punches me playfully. "We were getting it _on_." Jake teases.

"TMI, man. You're my friend and all, but... Ew."

"If you're really wondering, he's out there." he points toward the mass of gyrating bodies. "He decided he wants to show off his new salsa moves."

"He's taking a salsa class?" _Bitch shoulda asked me to go_.

"Nope. He finally discovered YouTube."

I look at him strangely. "He learned to salsa on YouTube?"

"Well, I never said he was _good_." We laugh. "Oh, Sh." he claps a hand over my mouth. "Here he comes. Act like you loved his dancing."

"But I didn't even see him." I argue.

"He's very self-conscious, Bella. Just do it."

"Bella!" Jared waves and runs to me, pulling me into a hug. "Happy birthday!"

I squeeze him tightly. "Nice of you to chose the dance floor over me, Sparkly Peen." I tease.

"Whatever, Smella." he fakes a pout. "I just had to try out my moves. The floor was _screaming_ my name." he throws an arm around me and one around Jake. Don't ask me how he can reach up that far; Jake has to be at least a foot and a half taller than his five two frame. "Did you see me?" he asks, his blue eyes lighting up in excitement.

"You were fucking amazing!" I pinch his cheek playfully. "You totally owned out there."

He gives me an amused look. "You didn't see did you?"

"Nope."

He smiles brilliantly. "Aw. That's a true friend right there. Someone who lies to make you feel good."

I match his smile and hand him a beer. "You know it."

"Whoa-oh," Jake grins. "Stab me with a stick and call me a s'more. Who is _that_? And why have I not met him yet?" Jakes eyes widen comically as he fans himself.

"Who?" Jared stands on his tip-toes to get a peek at Jake's eye candy. "Penny head? The one with the banging ass?" he whispers, as if the mystery man can hear him from all the way across the club.

_Hold the phone_- Penny head?

No, it can't be.

I stand up on the nearest chair and peer over the tops of everyone's heads. _No, not today. Please let it be anyone but_-

Like a fat kid to cake, his green eyes are drawn to mine across the room. I jump down off the chair quickly, hoping maybe he hasn't seen me. _Dumbass, he looked right at you._

Trying not to act affected, I sip my booze and turn back to Jake. "That's Edward."

"Edward?" Jake's eyes crinkle up at the corners. "You know him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know him _well_?"

I laugh. "He's straight, if that's what you're asking."

"Bella," Jake rolls his eyes. "_I_ am happily taken. But you on the other hand..." He trails off and wiggles his eyebrows in my direction, his gaze still on Edward. "He seemed awful happy to see you."

_Fuck. _"He saw me?"

"Yup." he laces his fingers through Jared's and tugs him off toward the masses of grinding bodies. "And he's coming this way now."

**Dun Dun **_**Dun**_**…**


	30. I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

**Thanks everyone who took the time to let me know how they're feelin' about the story so far. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! **

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: Broken by Lifehouse

* * *

I feel a tap on my shoulder. _Ignore him, he'll go away_. He taps again.

How, you ask, do I know it's him?

I can _feel_ him. His warmth; that familiar tingle whenever he's near.

"Bella?" His voice is soft and tickles my neck as he breaths in my ear. "Happy Birthday, Bella."

Well, there goes my buzz.

"How did you know?" I ask, turning to face him. I refuse to meet his eyes, instead focusing my gaze on Jake and Jared a few hundred yards away doing a naughty version of the Macarena. _Classy_. "That it was my birthday, I mean." I make the mistake of looking up at him, his beautiful green eyes almost black in the dull light of the club.

He's gazing down at me intensely, seemingly searching my face for something. I don't know what he sees there, but I can only guess.

_I love you_.

He smiles and looks down at the ground. "It was Marie's birthday so I just figured..." he trails off, shrugging his shoulders."I stopped by Sue's the other day. Angela was there, but you were on break... She told me you'd be here tonight, if I wanted to stop by." he looks sheepish.

Angela and I will be having a little talk.

"Well... Cool, I guess." I nod my head, hating the awkwardness. This isn't us; there isn't supposed to be awkwardness. I don't _want_ there to be. But there is, because he's with…

Don't think it, Bella.

"You've been ignoring me." He states, his voice quiet.

I nod once, "I have."

"Bella, about what you saw the other night-"

"Why are you here, Edward? I'm really trying to just- I want to _enjoy_ tonight." I stress. _And I can't do it while you're here looking so… delicious._

He runs his hand through his hair. _Nervous habit_. "Oh, uh." he blushes. "I got you something."

"Edward, you didn't-" he shakes his head and places his index finger over my lips. I want to kiss it, but I restrain myself.

"Don't argue." he teases and slips me a box no bigger than a pencil case. I take it from him and inspect the wrapping.

"Baseball paper?" I tease, raising an eyebrow. I even manage a small smile in his general direction.

He laughs nervously. "Yeah... Not much of a selection at Wal-Mart. It was mostly Santa's and reindeer. I figured with baseballs you can squint your eyes and kinda pretend they're balloons."

"Crafty." I nod and tear off a layer of paper. Underneath there's... More paper. I glance up at him as I tear off another layer. He smiles crookedly and picks at his fingers. Holy shit, there's more paper under here! "Is there actually something in here or...?"

"Cut me some slack, I haven't wrapped a present since I was like four." He smiles as I rip off more paper, setting it on the table.

"Oh, a box. Just what I've always wanted." I finger the lid on the nondescript box and bite my lip. "You know you really didn't need to get me anything." I look up at him under my lashes.

"That's what you do for people you... Like." he says softly, watching me fiddle with the box. "I just saw it through the window and thought of you... It's nothing, really."

I smile at his nervousness- I can't help it- and pull off the top. Nestled inside is a red velvet pouch. I grab it and pull the strings open gently, letting the cool metal chain fall into my palm.

It's a _beautiful_ silver bracelet. Durable, yet light. Dangling off the chain are about twenty charms, all somehow coffee related, except the five dark pink hearts each with a letter spelling ou A. There's a Starbucks cup and a pink coffee mug. A cluster of coffee grinds and a cappuccino bottle.

It's beautiful.

It's cheesy.

It's probably the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me.

Edward lets out a breath, reminding me of his presence. "I'm sorry. It's really stupid; you can take it back-"

"No!" I say quickly, shaking my head. "No, this... This is... Actually perfect." I smile, feeling myself tearing up.

"I just figured, considering how we met..."

"How you made me spill seven orders of scalding coffee all over my new outfit?" I laugh through my sniffles and fumble with the clasp, trying to put it on.

"Well, when you say it like that..." he smiles and holds his hand out to me. "Let me?" I rest my hand in his and shiver at the feeling of his skin on mine.

_He's perfect._ Why can't he be mine?

He gently wraps the bracelet around my wrist and clasps it, rubbing his thumb over the pulse point on my wrist. I look up to find him staring at me, that same intense look in his eyes. Our faces our only inches apart. If I were to stand on my tip toes, I could reach him. "I've missed you." He whispers. "So much, Bella."

I could kiss him.

I feel myself unconsciously leaning closer to him, my eyes glued to his pink lips.

What am I doing?

I clear throat and pull my hands out of his. "That'll be our next lesson." I try and play it cool. I take a long sip of my beer, trying to occupy my mind. We were close enough to kiss. We _could've_ kissed.

But we can't. For so many reasons.

"What?"

"Our next lesson. I'll teach you how to properly wrap a gift." I wriggle my arm, admiring the way the light bounces off the coffee charms.

"I... I wanted to talk to you about that."

I hop up into my seat and stare at him. "About what?"

"Our... Um, lessons."

"What about 'em?" _Please, don't cancel on me! I need to see you, to talk to you_. _Even if we can never be more than friends_.

Funny how just this morning I hated him for making me feel lov... How I _do_ for him. I hated him for picking her. I never wanted to see him again.

All it took was one of his looks and a crooked smile, and I'm his again.

What happened to Miss Independent? Since when do I need a man?

I don't need _a_ man. I need Edward.

Edward's... An exception.

"I... I need to ask some advice." the DJ cranks up the music, and I barely hear what he's said.

"Want to go outside?" I shout over the blaring bass. He gives me a quizzical look. "Outside?" he stares at me, not understanding. I grab his arm and pull him toward the exit, pointing outside.

His face lights up and he nods, linking his fingers through mine. My heart is pounding heavily in my chest, and it's not because of the music.

"You here with anyone?" I ask, swinging our arms between us as we walk down the sidewalk, the cold air biting through my thin sweater.

"No, just me."

"Marie wasn't having a birthday party or anything?" yeah, I'm totally fishing for info.

"Yeah, Alice threw her a thing at her house..." I pull him to a stop under a street light and look up at him curiously.

I swallow down the pleasant feeling I get when I realize he's picked my party over hers. "Then why are you _here_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you with her? You should be treating her like a princess, remember? Today's the perfect time to make your move." I try to sound supportive, despite the words feeling like poison on my tongue.

"I..." he rubs his forehead and lets out a small chuckle. "She isn't... She's not..."

I raise an eyebrow, squeezing his hand gently. "She's not what?"

His shoulders tighten and he stands just a bit taller as his eyes gaze intensely into mine. "She's not the _one_."

Um… "The one?"

"I'm in love." he blurts out.

I feel my heart literally stop as my brain finally catches up to his words."Wh-what?"

_You can cry later, Bella. Not now! _I scream at myself. Be strong! Don't let him see you cry.

"I'm in love." he grabs my other hand and wraps them around his waist, pulling me in for a hug. "And she'll never feel the same." he whispers in my ear, his voice laced with longing, his fingers absentmindedly running along the backs of my arms. "She doesn't see me that way... Hell, I don't know if she even _likes_ me."

I stay silent, weighing my options. What do I say to that? _I_ love you Edward, _pick me_. I settle for the truth.

I can barely get the words out, they seem to be caught on something. Oh yeah, my heart. "Then she's the luckiest girl in the world." he lifts his head from my shoulder and stares at me.

Is he... Surprised?

"Why do you say that?" His finger traces my cheek gently.

I choose not to look at him, focusing instead on a couple exiting the club in a passionate embrace. "_Any_ girl would be... So lucky to have you," I shake my head, "And if she can't see that, then she isn't worth it."

"She's worth it... She's worth everything."

I feel a raindrop hit the top of my head and look up in surprise. Although I guess I shouldn't be... This is Seattle, after all. Edward looks up too and smiles slightly. "I just wish... I just wish I could tell her."

I look up at him, the rain falling steadily and blurring my vision. No amount of rain could shield me from his pure beauty. Can a man be beautiful? Cuz Edward is. "So tell her. What's the worst that could happen?"

Well, aren't I a hypocrite?

"I don't want to lose her. I _can't_ lose her. This week without seeing her… hearing her voice; it's been _torture_. Absolute hell."

"Edward-" I sigh pulling him closer to me. The rain has soaked me through; my clothes, my hair... I'm shivering, but I couldn't care less. I'm in Edward's arms, and he's looking at me like... Like he feels something. "I just-"

I'm cut off by his lips descending on mine. I tense up in surprise as his warm lips caress mine. He pulls away, his eyes wide. "Bella-"

I grip the hair at the base of his neck and pull myself up to him, crashing my lips to his. He groans and wraps his hands tighter around my waist, lifting me up off the ground. I moan and trace my tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. He allows me in and caresses my tongue.

I'm soaking wet, and engaged in one of the sloppiest kisses of my life. With Edward Cullen.

I wouldn't change this moment for anything.

"Bella," he whispers my name like a prayer and attaches his lips to my neck. "God Bella. You're so perfect."

I pull away from him, just enough so I can see his face. "Wh-What?" my voice is shaky- as well as my legs. If he wasn't holding me up, I doubt I'd still be standing.

"I-" he stutters, searching my eyes.

Holy shit, I just made out with Edward Cullen. After he just admitted to be in love with someone else.

He's in love with someone else. _Love_. Not a crush... Love.

I separate myself from him. "Bella-" he reaches out to me, but I take a step back.

"Edward, no." I whisper, suddenly glad that it's raining. This way he won't see the tears streaming down my face. "I can't do this, I'm sorry." I sob, running back into the club.

Running away again.

Apparently it's what I do best.

**Hmm… I believe SweetWard is back. Hopefully he's redeemed himself just a bit.**


	31. Cause we are broken

**Response for last chapter was amazing! Thank you guys for that.**

**I know a lot of you are upset with Bella right now, but you have to remember that she is very insecure in relationships. She is absolutely terrified of telling Edward how she feels, and won't make the first move on her own.**

**Some of you think this-** **Bella refusing to let Edward acknowledge his feelings- is being dragged out a bit too long, and I apologize for that. Just give me a few more chap's and I think you'll understand why I've taken so long with it.**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

Song Rec: If You Ever Come Back by The Script  
and: We are Broken by Paramore

* * *

"Bella? Why are you soaking wet?" Angela asks as I grab my purse off the table.

"I love you Ang." I kiss her cheek, ignoring the question. "Thank you so much for this." I motion to the club, "I need to go."

"What? Why?" she races after me, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face her. "Bella, what happened?"

"Why?" I ask, my voice breaking, "Why did you tell him where we were?"

Her mouth drops open. "Edward came here? And you talked to him?"

"Why did you _tell_ him?" I beg, tears mixing with the rain on my cheeks.

And pulls me in for a hug. "Because, I want you to be happy. He _makes_ you happy, and he wanted to know if you were doing anything for your birthday-"

"What's going on over here ladies?" Vicki asks, slinging her arm around my shoulders. "Bell, you are _not_ leaving." she giggles and tries to pull me back to our table. "I found you some nice looking dick. I watched him... He couldn't take his eyes off you all night. He's right over- Bella are you crying?" Her jovial mood vanishes as she wipes away at my face, her finger coming up black with mascara. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I kissed him." I whisper, hiding my face in her shoulder. "And I fucking loved it."

"You kissed someone? Why are you crying? Did he try something? Cuz you know I always keep a switchblade in my bag, we could teach him a little lesson if you know what I-."

"Victoria!" Yeah, Vic's a little paranoid.

"Bella, you know I got your back." she smiles cheekily. "You want to go home? We can get in some sweats and gossip over a tub of BJ's."

I sniffle. "Are you buying?"

"Are you kidding? With like these-" she grabs her boobs and jiggles her chest. "We won't need to _pay_ for anything." she winks. "You coming, Angela?"

She shakes her head with an apologetic shrug. "Ben really wants to hang out tonight... I think he might propose." she beams and hugs me. "He's been acting weird all week, I think tonight is the night!"

"That's great!" I put as much enthusiasm into my voice as possible. It's hard to be happy for someone when they have exactly what you want. A soul mate.

Shut up, Bella. She's your best friend! Be happy for her.

Shaking off my jealousy I clear my throat. "You'll call me right? As soon as it happens?"

Angela nods profusely and Vic snorts. "Hon, if they get engaged, the last thing they'll be doing is calling people. Trust me." she holds up her ringed left hand. "When James proposed, we didn't leave the bedroom for three days. Well," she taps her chin. "That's a lie. We got pretty creative after day one." she wiggles her eyebrows. "The washing machine was my favorite. The vibrations while he-"

"We already know, Victoria. You gave us a play by play a few weeks after, remember?" Angela interrupts. She turns back to me, "I can cancel if you want me to."

And I know she really would. "No," I shake my head. "Spend some time with your man. I'm just being... emotional."

"You're probably PMSing." Vic tells me bluntly. "I cry for the shittiest reasons when I'm on the rag." Angela and I just stare at her as she finishes her fruity concoction. "Let me just tell James I won't be at the hotel tonight. JAMIE!" she yells, right in my ear. "James!"

"What?" he yells back over the pounding music.

"Let's go _to_ him," I suggest, noting the people staring at her and James. "It'll be easier to hear." she follows me as I clear a path through the melee of drunken partiers to James and the other guys.

"James, I'm taking Bella home and spending the night."

"Everything alright?" he gives me a concerned look. She raises an eyebrow, giving him a 'look'. "Never mind." he smiles. _Pussy_. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then? We can go get some breakfast. Ten o'clock sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect babe." Vic drops a kiss on his lips.

"Happy birthday, Bella." He pulls me into a bear hug that rivals Emmett's. "Are you sure you're alright?" he whispers in my ear. I nod. "Kay. You'd tell me right? If I needed to kick some ass?" Like husband like wife.

"Of course." I kiss his cheek. "See you tomorrow." I search around for Vic and find her waiting for me by the door.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready." I giggle. "Thanks for doing this." I tell her honestly. We walk toward the taxi stop and take a seat on the wet bench. Thankfully it isn't raining.

"Eh, I was getting bored anyway." she bumps my shoulder. "I feel like we hardly ever talk anymore." we sit in silence for a beat. "You gonna tell me what this is about?"

I sigh. "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to?"

"Bella." she frowns.

"Vic, it's a long story."

"Well," she tilts her head and looks both ways down the mostly empty street. "It looks like we could be here for awhile."

I sigh, not quite knowing where the story starts anymore. I know where it ends, though- tonight. Right at this moment, when my heart feels as though it's been ripped out of my chest.

**So, um… this chapter was pretty short, and I decided to give you guys a two-for. Continue.**

"So, let me get this straight. You fell in love with a guy who's paying you to hook him up with your sister. Who you wish didn't exist? Am I on the mark so far?" Vic asks, her eyebrows raised and a bottle of Jack in her hand.

I roll my eyes, "You know you are."

She nods, "And then you made out with him after he told you he was in love with someone else?"

_Sigh_. We managed to flag down a cab about twenty minutes into my tale. We rode it downtown a bit until we came to a twenty-four hour liquor store. Unfortunately they had no Ben and Jerry's. We ended up getting three quart-size tubs of Dreyer's; chocolate, rocky road, and cookie dough. Oh, and the bottle of Jack Daniels. We _did_ actually have to pay for it.

"Bella, this is fucking hilarious. I mean, you can't write this shit."

"You're not really helping." I tell her, stretching out on my couch. "What do I do?" I ask in a quiet voice. "I can't... I just..." I stop myself, feeling my eyes starting to water.

"What do you _want_ to do? We'll work from there."

"I want Edward to bust through the door and profess his love for me. But that's not gonna happen."

She sighs, "Are you sure? I mean you said he kissed you _back_, right?" I shrug. "Well, maybe... Maybe you _are_ the one he loves." She tells me carefully.

I shake my head slowly. "I'm not."

"How do you know? Don't you think if he was interested in someone else, he would have told you before? And if he was seeing someone, _why_ would he want to get with Marie?"

"Maybe I have him pegged all wrong; maybe he's some kinda man whore out to sleep with the entire female population before he turns thirty."

"Bella, get real."

"I could say the same thing to you! Edward thinks of me as a _friend_, if that. That's it. He said it himself when he gave me my gift." I unconsciously twirl the bracelet around my wrist.

"That, right there." she holds up my arm, shaking the bracelet. "You don't buy something like this for someone you _like_." she sneers the word.

"He's fucking loaded, Vic. He could probably buy the whole damn store if he wanted to!" I found out while clasping and unclasping my bracelet a few hours ago that this gift wasn't exactly a gum ball toy. Oh no, green eyes doesn't do anything half-assed apparently. Nope. A little charm hanging down next to the 'B' in my name told me otherwise.

It said _Tiffany's_. He got me a fucking Tiffany's bracelet!

She holds up her hands in surrender. "All I'm saying is that guys wouldn't put this much thought into a birthday gift for a _friend_."

There's a silence. "Am I crazy?"

She eyes me curiously. "It's debatable." She takes another swig of Jack, offering to me. I decline. No more booze for me, even though the only thing I want to do is forget the past two hours. "What fort this time?"

"Am I rushing into my feelings? I've known the guy for what? Three weeks? And I say I love him?" my voice is bordering on hysterics.

"How many times have you been in love?"

Chris. A few years back. I loved him unconditionally, and he loved me, but it just wasn't gonna work. We both knew that. "Once."

"Did you feel like you do now?"

"I don't think it was this... _Intense_ before."

She shrugs. "The heart wants what the heart wants. It's getting the mind to agree that's the trick."

I smile. "When did you get so philosophical?"

"What can I say? Alcohol and ice cream turn me into fucking Plato." she burps and laughs.

"Aren't you classy," I state dryly.

She yawns and lays her head on my stomach. "All your sob stories made me tired."

"So go to be-" I'm cut off by her snores. "Vic?" I shake her slightly. I've always envied her ability to sleep under any circumstances. I sigh and shift her head off my body, sliding out from underneath her. She grumbles and cuddles into my pillow, but doesn't wake.

Good. I need some time for myself. I've decided what I'm going to do, and I really don't want her breathing down my neck. She's one of my best friends, but sometimes I need to do things my way without having to explain.

I tip toe down to my bedroom, shutting the door gently behind me. Sitting at my old desk, I pull off a sheet of lined paper and my sparkly blue pen.

Hm, too joyful.

I put my pen back and grab a black one. I sigh deeply, closing my eyes in concentration.

You have to do this, Bella. You have to let him go.

I place my pen on the first line, trying to stop the shaking in my hand. Here we go.

_Dear Edward_...

**Uh oh, she's writing a letter…**

**Thoughts?**


	32. Even the best fall down sometimes

**Thank for the reviews and fav's! You guys are amazing!**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page. And, once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**Kinda a long chappie today…**

Song Rec: Pressure by Paramore

And: Collide by Howie Day (Really great song)

* * *

I wake up in the morning feeling lighter than I have in weeks. I stretch my arms up, ignoring the pain in my side from hunching over my desk until two in the morning.

The clock reads eight thirty; not bad for a Sunday.

I reluctantly heave myself out of bed and pad into the living room.

I checked on Vic before I went to bed this morning; she was still passed out, sprawled on my couch. Surprise, surprise, she hasn't moved since then. "Vic." I poke at her side, knowing how ticklish she can be, "Vic, wake up." she grumbles something and smacks my hand.

_Um, ouch_.

"Victoria! Get your ass off my couch!" I screech, flying to the window and throwing back the curtains. The light pours in and she screams, covering her eyes with her fists.

"Close it! Bella!" she whines.

Oh yeah, she's totally hung over.

"What's wrong Vicki?" I ask innocently, prying her hands off her face. "Drink a bit too much last night?" I tease.

"Fuck, how are you not hung over?"

I shrug. "Hollow leg." I slap her ass. "Come on. We're meeting James in a little over an hour."

She shudders and pulls herself into a sitting position. "I gotta get back to the hotel and shower. I feel like I got hit by a fucking tractor."

I laugh, "A tractor?"

"I grew up in Georgia, Bella. It happened _all_ the time." she gets up, stumbling slightly and hisses, shading her eyes against the light streaming through the window. "You love to torture me, don't you?"

"I _live_ for it."

"Well fuck you very much." she trips over to me and wraps me in a hug. "You okay?" she asks softly. I nod. "I don't remember everything that was said last night, but I remember the gist of it. I really hope I gave you some kick-ass advice."

I shrug. "Thanks for coming home with me."

"Please, like I had a choice. You and me; we're like one person split into two bodies."

"I got the devastatingly good looks." I strike a pose and she laughs.

"I'll call you when I get to the hotel. And I'll see what James wants to do for breakfast." she rubs her forehead, "Maybe we'll do lunch, yes? My head is _pounding_."

"And whose fault is that?" With a quiet "_shut up_" and a hug, she's gone.

I sigh and grab the letter I wrote to Edward last night, giving it a final glance before shoving it in an envelope along with the ridiculous amounts of money he's given me over our time together. _Two thousand dollars_.

I mean, I know the guys rich and all but jeez. Two thousand?

Too much.

And what have I really done for him? Taught him a few things about what women like; like a haircut. How to dress. And who the hell am I to decide for all of women-kind what men should look and act like?

No. This deal was fucked up from the start.

_And you fell in love_. I sigh.

Yes, yes I did.

**~Sweet Treats~**

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I set off for Edward's apartment. Thank fuck I still remember where it is. I pull up to his ridiculously large house... _If you could call it that; it's more like a mansion to me..._ And grab the letter and money from under the seat.

_Edward._

_Enclosed in this envelope I have included the cash you have given me since we began our 'arrangement'. I just... Don't feel right keeping it. Not now that I feel the way I do. I'm so sorry if I let you down in any way, I just can't be around you anymore. It isn't fair to me. I won't ever regret meeting you, Green eyes, (although I wish my Jimmy Choos hadn't suffered when we had our head on collision.)_ _You taught me some things yourself. Not all people are bad, and not everyone is out to get you. Some of them are good. You're one of the good ones, Edward._

_I wish you luck in your quest for your lady, I truly do. She will be the luckiest woman in the world when she finally pulls her head out of her ass._

_Love always,_

_Bella._

_P.S. My final piece of advice for you? Not all women are worth chasing after._

Like me, I think as I reseal the envelope.

With _tape_, mind you. I can't stand licking those sticky fuckers.

I leave my truck running and practically sprint up to his front porch. I don't bother knocking or ringing the bell, just slide the envelope in the handles. He'll find it soon enough.

I can't stop myself from peeking in the window on my way back to the driveway, though I tell myself not to. I poke my head around the door and peer into the lit house.

I wonder where he- _Oh_.

I don't see him at first, but when I do, my heart literally breaks. He's sitting on his couch staring dejectedly at his phone. I've never seen him look so… sad. No, not sad. _Crushed_; he looks crushed. He punches in a few buttons and holds it up to his ear.

I nearly shit myself when my own phone starts blaring from my purse and quickly dismiss the call.

The call from… Edward.

I watch as his shoulders slump even further down and he tosses his cell across the room carelessly.

He's upset because… I didn't answer?

He probably needs more _advice_.

Disgusted at myself for acting like a creep, I check the envelope's safety in the door-handles and sprint back to my truck, trying to dispel the images of Edward's forlorn face.

By the time I'm at Sue's shop, I'm trembling. My hands are gripping the steering wheel so tightly, I fear for its safety. It _is _and old truck, I mean, it could quite possibly snap in half.

Did I really just do that? Did I really just leave a note for Edward saying I never wanted to see him again?

What a lie.

Ignoring my need to jump back in my truck and high-tail it back to Edward's, I remind myself Sue needs me here; at her shop. She's relying on me, and any problems I have can wait until after work.

Or maybe I just want an excuse not to think about _him_.

I briefly take note of the police cruiser parked out front as I let myself in the locked doors.

That's weird.

It's after ten on a Sunday. We've usually opened up by no later than seven; why's the door locked?

I remember the cruiser out front and panic, throwing the doors open. "Sue? Is everything alright?" I call out, my worry seeping into my voice. "Sue?" I hear groaning in the back room and feel myself pale. "Sue, are you alright?" I hop over the counter and pull open the door to the employees 'lounge'. "Is everything o-"

I stop. And stare.

And I swear I just walked into a damn nightmare.

"Bells?" Charlie sputters and steps away from Sue, pulling up his pants quickly. "Bells, baby. This isn't-"

I don't wait for him to finish. I leave. Quickly.

I hear him calling out for me followed by a loud thud. Like the sound of my slightly overweight police chief father tripping over the pants around his ankles because he was just _getting his freak on_ with my boss.

And let me just say, if I _never_ see my dad's boxer-clad ass again, it'll be too soon.

I get back in my truck and thump my head against the steering wheel mulling over my options.

I could call Ang, but she's probably out with Ben. I could try and find where James and Vic are staying, but they're probably making up for their lost time last night. _They're still in that damn 'honeymoon' stage_.

It's times like these when I feel the most alone. It's never really bothered me- being alone, that is- until I met… him. I _want_ someone to stay in bed with, cuddling all Sunday morning. Someone who'll never be too busy for me, even if it's just a quick phone call. I want someone who'll hold me, and make me feel better while I complain to them about seeing what... I just did.

And I want it all with Edward.

God I'm a whiny bitch.

I shake my head and let out an embarrassingly loud snort. My truck rumbles to a start and I back out of the space.

I'm on my way home when something catches my eye. A horde if people are standing around a shop. Em and Rose's music shop, to be exact.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I pull off on the side of the road.

They have a singer guy I've never heard of sighing CD's. Apparently he just came out with a new album and its uber-popular. Robert something or other.

"Excuse me." I tap a screaming blonde girl on the shoulder. "What are you waiting in line for?"

She rolls her eyes at my 'stupidity'. "Robert Pattinson of course. He's gonna marry me one day." she says excitedly. "If I could ever get through this stupid line."

Wow. One word for that chick. _Crazy_.

I back away slowly. There's got to be around a thousand people out here waiting for his guy.

"Bella!" I hear my name and whip around, searching for the culprit. _Please tell me none of my friends are weird enough to be here._

I bet it's Jake. He's always had a fetish for musician guys.

"Bella over here!" Oh it's Emmett.

Edward's brother in law. Great, now I'm thinking about Edward again.

I smile at Em, all the while debating if I could make it back to my truck before he can catch me.

I feel a clap on my shoulder. "Bella." Damn, it's Rose. Too late to leave, I guess. "I didn't know you were a fan of Rob."

"I'm not-"

"Well here." she shoves a CD in my hand and drags me toward the greater part of the line. In other words, the front. "Move it people." she screams. And they actually listen. "You get some perks being the owner of the shop." she smirks at me.

We wait as a giggling red head makes an ass of herself in front of _'Rob'_ as Rose calls him and then I'm shoved in front of the next girl in line.

"Hey!" she stamps her foot.

"You'll get your turn." This Rob guy's voice _is_ smooth, I'll give him that. I roll my eyes as the girl, who -upon hearing Rob addressing her- practically faints.

Fangirl.

"Who should I make this out to?" Rob asks as I hand him my CD. It's then that I really look at him, and fuck me if he doesn't look exac-a-fucking-like Edward Cullen. Same green eyes, same fucking bronze hair, even the same goddamn crooked smile.

My heart is weeping.

"Fuck me." I mumble, causing 'Rob' to chuckle.

"Sorry, but I don't think that would be appropriate." he smiles. "So..."

"Oh," I blush. "Sorry, I'm Bella." He nods, a smile still in place and scribbles something on my case. "Rose," I elbow her gently. "He looks just like Edward."

"What?" she wrinkles her forehead in thought as she stares down a Rob. "No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does." I insist.

"Bella, they look nothing alike." she argues. "You're crazy." _They look like twins_, I think, but say nothing. "I gotta go check on the shop, come find me when you're done." she kisses my cheek and is off.

Rob peers up at me curiously. "Who's Edward?"

_Only the most amazing man in the world_. Rob must see my thoughts written on my face and the way I smile, because he laughs and goes back to writing.

Jeez, what's he writing? A fucking _novel_?

He grins at me as he hands over my CD. "Nice meeting you Bella."

I laugh. "You too. And um," I glance behind me at the huge line of people. No, scratch that. Huge line of screaming _fangirls_. "Good luck with..." I trail off motioning behind me.

"Gotta love the enthusiasm." he smiles crookedly and turns to the next girl in line.

Huh.

What a fuck awesome guy.

I look down at my CD. It has a black and white picture of him at a baby grand on the front. _He could totally be Ed- him_.

_I might actually listen to this thing later_.

I take the long route around the building to avoid the crowds and hopefully better spot Rose in the throngs of people. I plan to go around the back- hopefully there's an entrance- because there's no way in hell I'd make it through the front door without getting trampled to death. I'd be deaf at the very least.

Cuz you know, these people are _loud_.

Although after meeting the elusive 'Robert Pattinson' I can kinda see where they're coming from.

I'm staring down at my feet, trying not to trip on any of the crack in the sidewalk when something hard hits me in the head.

"Oh!" Someone squeaks. "I'm so sorry." The _someone_ grabs my shoulder and I look up, rubbing my head. That's gonna leave a bump. There's a glass door closing about an inch from my face.

I got hit in the head. With. A fucking. Door.

What the fuck? It couldn't have of been something cool? Like falling space junk or some shit?

Nope. A door.

"Are you alright?" the same voice asks. It's soft and... Sweet. Like fresh taffy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile at the woman, and god she's... Beautiful. Like the poster child for beautiful women over fifty. She has shoulder length Carmel colored hair and a slim figure wrapped in and expensive looking wool dress. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I blush. "I was a bit distracted."

"No, no. Don't you apologize. I'm so very sorry about that."

I shrug and glance into the shop. It's the corner one right next to Em and Rose's music place that was vacant the last time I saw it. It's most certainly not vacant now. Small pink and brown plastic booths and tables dot the tiny space. A counter to the right holds a computer and cash register. Under the counter are glass display cases, which I recognize right away. It's a... "Bakery." I say out loud.

"Yes," the woman smiles brightly, bringing my attention back to her. She has this aura about her... I bet she's a wonderful mother.

"Is it yours?"

"Oh, no." she shakes her head. "I can't bake for shit." I snort at her language. You just don't expect it from her... She just seems so proper. "I'm an interior decorator. I helped designed the inside. Well, my niece and I."

"So it's your niece's then?" she shakes her head again.

"No, it's for a woman I've never actually met."

"Huh." _Okay... _I look back in at the bakery with longing. Someone else is living my dream. Literally.

My phone rings, snapping me out of my thoughts. When did I become so bitter?

I answer, throwing the woman in front oof me an apologetic smile. "Hello?"

"Bella! I told you to come find me... Where are you?" Rose yells over the background noise.

"There's too many people Rose. I'm trying to find a way in around back."

"Oh," she sounds relieved, "I thought maybe you... Never mind. Our back door is green. I'll unlock it for you." I thank her and hang up.

"Well, it was nice meeting-"

"You're Bella?" she asks, obviously having heard Rose screaming through the phone.

"Yep, that's me." I start to turn the corner to get around back of the stores, but she grabs my arm to stop me. Her hands are warm and... Motherly.

"Bella... _Swan_?"

Motherly or not, I'm getting creeped the fuck out. I eye her speculatively. "Yes..."

She miles brilliantly, her... green eyes lighting up. _Green eyes_… "You're Bella." she says, more to herself. "He's held out on us."

"Excuse me?" I gently free myself from her grasp.

"I'm sorry." she blushes, "I've just heard so much about you." again with her disarming smile. "I'll let you go though. It was wonderful to finally meet you." With a quick hug on her part, she heads back into the bakery, leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

**And who do we think that was, hm?**

**I just had to add a little Rob in here somewhere… Realistic? Not really, no. But I couldn't resist.**

**Many of you were hoping for Bella to pour her heart out to Edward in her letter… Well, not so much. Her letter leads into something else though, so it had to happen this way. I apologize for anyone who's disappointed about that.**


	33. But you're still on my lonely mind

**Thank for the reviews and fav's! I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**I believe we have about five to six more chapters and an epilogue, in case you were wondering.**

Song Rec: Here Without You by Three Doors Down

* * *

After a quick hello and goodbye with Rose and Em, I'm off to my apartment again. Rose apologized profusely for not being able to chat any longer, but I understood. They had Rob fucking Pattinson at their shop, after all.

We made plans for lunch sometime this week. Well, I told her to call me if she decided when she wanted to go out.

I'm pretty sure I won't be getting a call. At least, not after Edward tells her what I did.

Edward.

_No Bella!_ No more thinking about Edward. It's over and done.

But as I fiddle with my charm bracelet he gave me last night, I think to myself; _I don't want it to be over and done_. It _can't_ be.

But it is. I sealed that deal when I left my letter and envelope on his porch.

It sucks too, 'cuz I really liked Em and Rose.

I liked Edward even more.

I groan as I pull up in front of my building, both from the direction of my thoughts, _and_ the car parked in my space. I recognize _that_ cop car. It was parked out front of Sue's this morning. I guess I can't avoid him forever.

Even though I'd like to forget what I saw earlier and never talk about it again. Charlie's a talker though. He doesn't do emotions, but he likes to talk things out.

God I wish he wouldn't.

He's hunched over by my front door with his head in his hands when I finally get to my floor. At least he's wearing pants.

"Dad." I say, my voice void of emotion.

"Bells," his head shoots up. At least he has the decency to blush. "About earlier-"

"Charlie." I stop him, motioning for him to enter my apartment. "I started this morning off by seeing my father's ass humping my boss. I _know_ what I saw and I _really_ don't want to talk about it." he cringes at my choice of words but says nothing.

"Bella I just think we should discuss-"

"I really _don't_ think we should." I insist.

"I really like Sue, Bella." _Oh lord, here we go._ "And sometimes when a man and a woman are attracted to each other, they feel the urge to be intimate. In my case, Sue and I are very attracted to each other, and feel that urge very deeply-"

"Charlie! I don't want to talk about it." _Take a hint old man, jeez_.

"Of course we're being safe though, you don't have to worry about any little half siblings anytime soon. Actually I believe she's already been through mena-"

I scream. Loudly. With my hands over my ears.

He looks scared.

Serves him right. Jerk. I _said_ I _didn't_ want to talk about _it_. I've had a shit day as it is.

He claps his hand over my mouth. "Okay, okay. I'll stop if you will." I nod and uncover my ears. "I just want you to know that we-"

"Charlie!" I yell.

"Are very sorry." he finishes with a glare. "Sue is extremely embarrassed, and plans to apologize tomorrow when you come in to work." he rubs the back of his neck. "And I- god I'm sorry too Bells."

I hold up a hand to silence him. "I'm happy for you, dad. Really I am. I wish I hadn't found out the way I did, but I'm happy if you are."

"I am Bella." he tells me, his eyes full of honesty. "She makes me so happy. I never thought... After your mother, I thought I was done."

"She's not my mother."

"Deny it all you want Bella. It's basic biology, you can't change that."

"Unfortunately."

"What?"

"Nothing Daddy." I smile innocently.

He eyes me, and I know he doesn't believe me. "Oh," he pulls out a nearly folded piece of paper. "There was a boy here, about ready to bust down your door when I arrived. Looked upset. I told him to leave and he gave me this. Said it was extremely important you got it."

I take the note from him. It's my letter. The one I left on _his_ porch. I guess I know who 'the boy' was.

I unfold it. My words are still there, and reading them still feels like a dagger to my heart. I flip it over to where he has scribbled down several different things, all scratched out except for two short sentences.

_Bella, I won't let you leave me.  
__P.S. My girl _is_ worth chasing after; she's worth the world_.

Forget the dagger to the heart. This is a fucking sword. Right. To. The. Heart.

I set the letter on the coffee table and bite my tongue to stop my tears from spilling over.

Charlie pulls me down onto the couch with him and tucks me into his side, making me feel thirteen again. "You want to talk about it?" That Charlie. Always the talker.

"I love him Daddy, and he doesn't love me."

"Are you sure? Cuz that boy looked heartbroken. He looked how I did when your mother and... sister left us. Like his world had just... Vanished before his very eyes."

I snort. "That's the problem Daddy. He's always with _her_."

He eyes me carefully with raised brows. "Her?"

I bite back a snarl. "Annmarie Swan."

**Uh oh, she spilled the beans…**


	34. Memories of long ago

**Thanks everyone who took the time to let me know how they're feelin' about the story so far. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! **

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Short chapter today; tomorrow's will be longer, I promise…**

**PLEASE READ: Those of you who read and/or showed an interest in my story Inked Inc... Well, I finally got another chapter posted. It is now, officially a two-shot.**

Song Rec: On My Own by Three Days Grace

* * *

_I snort. "That's the problem Daddy. He's always with her."_

_He eyes me carefully with raised brows. "Her?"_

_I bite back a snarl. "Annmarie Swan."_

_._

Charlie is silent for awhile. "Bella?"

Ah shit. "She's here Daddy, has been for years." I'm unable to meet his eyes, I don't want to see the sadness in them.

"Bella, what-"

"She didn't say anything. Nothing. She _knew_ I was here, and she thought I'd never find out. And you! She broke _your_ heart and all she has to say is that she's 'Sorry.' And _then_ I find the man that I love, and he uses me to get to her! She's like a fucking disease!" I cry, the tears falling freely now, whether from sadness or anger I can't tell. "She worms her way in and causes nothing but pain!"

"Marie is in Seattle?" he asks quietly, despite my borderline hysterics. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears. Tears that haven't fallen since we talked that one summer night in Marie's old room. "Right now?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," I snuggle deeper into his side. "I wanted to tell you, I just..." Didn't know how. Didn't want to open up closed wounds. Didn't want to break your heart. Didn't want to believe it myself.

"You spoke to her?" _Screamed at her actually_.

"Briefly." It's silent again. "Daddy?"

He sniffles and hugs me tighter to him and kisses the top of my head. "I'm okay." _Liar_. He's shaking.

"You're not, Charlie."

"No." he agrees. "But I will be."

"Do you want to talk about it?" his lips curve up into a sad smile as I steal his words. He wipes the tears off my cheeks and kisses my head again, getting up off the sofa.

"Maybe later." he makes his way into my kitchen and rustles through the fridge. When he comes back, he hands me a Heineken and pops the top off his own.

"The chief drinking during his shift?" I tease motioning to his uniform.

He blushes and doesn't meet my eye, "I'm not on duty today Bells. Today's my day off."

I tilt my head in confusion and take a sip of my beer. "Then why are you wearing your uniform? And driving the cruiser?"

He stares at me. "Think about it." I give him a blank look. "Sue has this _fantasy_..." he trails off.

And it clicks. Oh, it fucking clicks. And suddenly my beer doesn't taste so good anymore.

Charlie chuckles awkwardly and takes a long pull of his beer. "Anyway... I wasn't expecting to see you today, so I don't have it with me. But, I gotcha something... You know for your birthday."

"Thanks Dad." I breathe out a sigh of relief, glad for the change of subject.

"Maybe you could come out and visit next Saturday? I was thinking of having you and Sue over so you could... Get to know each other outside of work. Maybe." He absentmindedly peels the label off his bottle, but I can tell his thoughts are miles away- maybe _years_ away is more like it. Nine years, to be exact.

"That sounds good Dad. Just promise me one thing." A smile stretches across my face.

He eyes me carefully. "And what would that be?"

I smirk. "Everyone keeps their clothes on."

**~Sweet Treats~ **

It's after four thirty by the time Charlie decides it's time for him to head home. It was nice. Spending time with him, I mean. We hardly ever see each other anymore, despite living in the same state.

"So you and Sue'll drive down together Saturday?"

"We'll see dad. I don't know how things'll work out..." You know since I saw her hunched over our lunch table practically naked. In handcuffs. "I _will_ ask her though."

He lets out a breath of air. "This means a lot to me, Bella." We head to the door and I pull it open for him.

"Like I said, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Lord knows you deserve to be after all-" It's then that I notice he hasn't heard a word that I've said since the door opened. His attention is locked on something over my shoulder, his mouth open a bit.

Someone lets out a breath behind me and whispers, "Daddy?"

**CLIFFIE ALERT!**

**Sorry guys… Don't hate me. ****Update tomorrow around the same time as today :)**


	35. I'm not afraid of what I have to say

**Thanks everyone who took the time to let me know how they're feelin' about the story so far. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! **

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**Shit may hit the fan here… Nuff said.  
**

Song Rec: Second Chance by Shinedown (very fitting, I think)

* * *

Charlie just stares at her, a broken expression on his face. "Daddy?" she whispers softly. "Daddy? It's me. It's Marie. Daddy I-"

"You need to leave." I tell her forcefully, blocking her from entering the apartment. "Now."

Her red rimmed eyes snap to mine and she shakes her head desperately. "No, Bella. I need-"

"You _need_?" I ask incredulously. "You _need_ to leave."

"Bella-"

"You've done enough!" I yell at her. Charlie remains silent and unmoving in the entry way. I step out of my apartment and gently close the door behind me so it's just her and I. "Did you know? That he was here? Is that why you came? To twist the knife you left in his chest just a little bit harder? Because you weren't satisfied with the hurt you _did_ manage to leave behind?"

"I swear I had _no_ idea-"

"I don't believe you."

"Why?" her voice raises and she wipes any trace of sadness off her face. "When have I _ever_ given you the notion that you couldn't trust me?"

"Are you for real? Did you _really_ just ask me that?"

"What have I done Bella? Tell me what I've done so I can make it better." she yells, anger lacing her voice.

"What haven't you done?"

"I left, Bella. _Nine years ago_; I made the _worst_ decision of my life. Nine years Bella. We're not kids anymore. And I'm tired of you treating this like we are. We're adults! I admit it; _I_ made a mistake. _I'm_ sorry I hurt you, but it seemed like it was the best thing for _me_ at the time. Was it? No. But I did it, and now there's nothing I can do to take it back."

I have to admit, her speech left me, well... Speechless. I think, in that moment, I gained a little bit of respect for her. She wasn't playing the 'my life sucks' sympathy card, or crying about how sorry she was. No. She's taking responsibility for what she did. Which is... More than I expected.

"I can see it in your eyes that you hate me." she continues, her voice lower. "And I _hate_ that I put it there. I _hate_ that I ruined the best relationship..." she glances at my closed door, "The two best, and most important relationships to me. And I know that it's probably impossible for things to go back to the way they were. Because we're different now. All of us. We're practically strangers, and I don't want you to forgive me. I don't deserve that. I want to _earn_ it. I want the _chance_ to show you- both of you, that I've changed. For the better. I _want_ to be in your life, Bella. As _whatever_ you'll have me."

Her eyes stayed locked on mine throughout her entire speech, and I _know_ she's sincere. I just _know_. Because that's how we always were. Truly twins... The same girl, just two of us.

Now that she's here... That she's in front of me... That she sought _me_ out. It makes me realize how much I've missed my sister. And the moment her words started spewing from her lips, I realize just how much we _had_ changed over the years.

She's your sister Bella. She hurt you in the worst way possible, but she's your sister. She fucked up big time…

But doesn't everyone make mistakes?

Am I being unfair; judging her for the decisions she's made? Decisions she made when she was still just a _child_?

I drowned out my sadness and anger in booze and drugs. Let's just say there's been a few... _wrong_ choices on _my_ part over the years.

Just because I was the one that got hurt from her decisions; does that make them so much worse than mine? When I went through my _phase_, I hurt Charlie just as much as Marie did. He never said anything because he was afraid that I'd leave too.

"You know what I've learned?" I ask, my voice sounding scratchy and loud in the silent hallway. "I'm not cut out for this _'only child'_ bullshit."

Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

Isn't that what they say? Whoever the hell 'they' are.

"I'm not saying I forgive you. And I'm not saying that I ever will. But I am saying..." I stop and stretch my hand out to her. Her eyes widen as she grabs it, squeezing it like a lifeline. "I _am_ saying that I'm twenty six years old, and I need to start acting like it. I don't _want_ to hate you anymore. I've spent so long doing it… I'm tired of it. I don't know if we can be fixed, and had what we did then, but I really want to _try_. I want my sister back." and before I know it, we're hugging and it feels so... Right. Like I found a piece of my heart that I had locked away all those years as I watched the taillights of Phil's fancy car disappear, taking half of me with it.

"I wish I could take it back." she whispers in my ear, her tears soaking through the shirt on my shoulder. "I would do it, if I could."

"I know." I squeeze her tighter. "I do too. I didn't _have_ to say to you what I did. I was angry, and then you told me that you wanted to go with that... _whore_... And I lost it. I saw two sides, and you weren't on mine. Jesus, I practically disowned you." I cry, not realizing I was tearing up until that moment.

"I shouldn't have gone."

"No, you shouldn't have." I agree, pulling away from her and wiping my eyes. "But I shouldn't have told you to never come back. No wonder you never wrote or called," I tell her, "I was such a bitch, why would you?"

She pulls back from me, a mask of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about?"

I sniffle out a 'what' and drop my arms from around her, surprised at how easily I had just agreed to let her back into my life.

I just hope I don't regret it. _Please_, Marie, don't make me regret it.

"What you just said, about me not writing…" She trails off, her teary eyes searching mine. "I wrote. I wrote to you, _every_ week. You never sent anything back, but I felt like… in some way, I was still connected to you by sending letters. I know you probably never read any of them, but-"

"I never got any letters." I interrupt my mind racing. She wrote? Every week?

"But I sent them… All of them." We stand in silence, both of our hands latched in each other's, just sort of... Staring. And thinking.

And that's how Charlie found us, just minutes later. His eyes too were red rimmed, but he showed no other signs of crying. I was prepared to ask if he was okay, but he wouldn't have heard me. He's too lost in his thoughts, and Marie, to hear much of anything.

Did _he_ get her letters? Did he hide them from me?

But why would he do that?

He wouldn't.

At last he sighs and smoothes his mustache. "I missed you kid." and with that, he throws his arms around both of us, tucking us into his sides. And we hugged. Like we used to when we were five and 'daddy' was finally home from a long day of work. Marie and I would hear the keys in the lock and jump up from whatever game we were playing and run into his outstretched arms.

That was a simpler time. When our fights would consist of; who gets to go first at Life, or who gets the black haired Barbie doll. Back when our little feuds would be forgotten in a matter of minutes and we would be best friends again, playing a different game.

We won't forget everything that's happened over the past nine years in a few minutes. We can't just move on like we used to, because we're not _kids_ anymore. We're grownups, and we have to deal with out problems as such, and hope to _god_ that it's worth our time, and we're not making mistakes.

And now, back in my father's arms with the one girl I used to love more than my pink Barbie motorized jeep; I _know_ this can't be a mistake.

Everyone deserves a second chance.

**So Marie **_**did**_** try and contact Bella and Charlie while she was gone. Hm.**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Don't hate me for giving Marie her second chance, I **_**know**_** not everyone will be happy with my decision, but I think it's the right thing for them to do. Life's too short to **_**hate**_** anyone, especially family. I have a feeling their road to forgiveness won't be smooth sailing, but at least they're **_**trying**_**.**

**I still want to hear what you have to say, whether you agree or disagree with me :)**


	36. Find something I've wanted all along

**Thanks everyone who took the time to let me know how they're feelin' about the story so far. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! A few of you were a bit wary of giving Marie a second chance… very understandable. Many of you were happy about them starting over, though, and I'm very glad about that.  
****  
Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**P.S. Those of you interested in my Oneshot ****Inked Inc****., well, it's now a Twoshot!**

Song Rec: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park

* * *

"So why did you really come here?" I ask, sipping my beer. Charlie had left just minutes before, informing us that he had a long day at work tomorrow.

While he was getting ready to leave, I gave him and Marie their time for a private goodbye by excusing myself to the restroom.

Okay, I eavesdropped. Big fucking deal, anyone else in my place would've done the same thing.

Don't judge. Their goodbye was... _heartwarming_ to say the least. It was full of apologies, tears, hugs, and promises. Promises of visits, long talks, and love. I cried. So did they.

Marie's silent for a second as she mulls over my question. "Two reasons." she takes a sip of her tea. No booze for her tonight. "One... I just... Wanted to see you. I knew you'd quite possibly scream at me and call the cops but, I needed to see you again. I don't think I ever realized how much I missed you until I saw you that night..."

"I can understand that." Because really I can. It's why I confronted her outside the bar awhile back. Because I _needed_ to see her, to see that she actually still existed. "Reason two?"

"Edward."

Oh. Edward.

I had almost pushed him out of my mind completely for the time being. "Oh."

"Yeah." she sips her tea awkwardly. "He's a good guy." _Really? I hadn't noticed_. I have to bite my tongue to stop those spiteful words that are just begging to come tumbling out. "And the note you left him this morning..." she continues. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so heartbroken." she thinks about it for a second, "Well, someone so heartbroken that _wasn't_ like that because of me." She grimaces.

"Hey," I warn. "We're done talking about all the depressing." reminding her of out earlier agreement with Charlie to hash everything out Saturday at lunch. Yep, she was coming too. It may be just a _tad_ awkward with Sue there and all... But hey, I'm just considering it payback for seeing her boobies earlier.

She half smiles. "Anyway. The note thing? Didn't go over well."

_How did she even know about that? _"Charlie said Edward was here when he arrived." I add and she nods.

"He came here right after he read your note. I think it was around eleven maybe." She sighs. "He called me, absolutely _freaking_ the fuck out."

"I don't know why it bothered him so much." I say, hearing the bitterness in my voice.

"What do you mean?"

"He's in love. Told me himself." I tell her simply, attempting nonchalance, when relly I'm three second from breaking down inside. "And I refuse to be around that." I focus my attention on picking at the label of my beer bottle.

She looks at me carefully. "You have no idea do you? I guess some things never change, you still can't see what's right in front of you."

And now I'm just fucking pissed. "What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She shakes her head furiously, "I just meant… Just promise me you won't push him away. Give him a chance, _please_." she glances briefly at the clock on the wall. "Shit!" she jumps up and takes one last sip of her tea. "I'm late! Shit." she stares at me. "I need to go."

"I realize that; what with the cursing and all." I tease her, attempting to lighten the mood; all the while mulling over what she's said. I can't see what's in front of me? I call bullshit.

She blushes; looking so much like she used to as a little girl. I missed this, us just… talking. Granted, there are so many things we still need to talk about… _So_ many things. But I've yet to regret deciding to repair our relationship. I've gotten a taste of the old _us_ in the past few hours and… I miss it. Is it irrational? For me to want to build a relationship with her? Maybe. But I _want_ it. I _want_ to have a sister again.

"What are you late for?" I ask.

"Something," she tells me distractedly while fiddling with her phone. _Keeping secrets already?_ "You'll find out soon enough." she sends me a cryptic smile. And then she's standing by the door, staring at me seriously. "Bella, I..." and she stops.

"I'm glad you came tonight." I interrupt, finishing her thought. She smiles brightly. "I really am. I didn't think I'd ever say that, but… yeah. I just did."

Her grin widens and… _Damn_ we look alike. It's almost like looking in a mirror.

"Maybe we could get together this week?" she looks hopeful and I nod. "Lunch or something."

"Let me know when and where."

"I'll do that." she opens the door and pauses, seeming to debate something with herself. Before I know it, her arms are wrapped around me and she's whispering in my ear. "Thank you so much, Bella."

And then she's gone. And I feel... Happy. That we're getting along, not that she's gone. I'm happier than I have been in a long time.

Everyone deserves a second chance; even Marie.

**So here we are... Lemme know how you're feelin' :) And as always, thanks for reading!**


	37. Just hanging by a moment here with you

**Lots of stuff happenin' this chapter. I have one more chapter written after this one, and plan to write a few more plus an epilogue. I'll post a chapter tomorrow, and hopefully have the next up by Wednesday or Thursday…**

**Thanks everyone who took the time to let me know how they're feelin' about the story so far. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!  
****Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**P.S. Those of you interested in my Oneshot ****Inked Inc****., well, it's now a Twoshot!**

Song Rec: Easy to Love You by Theory of a Deadman

And: Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

"Hey, what can I get you?" I ask the next customer, not bothering to look up from the register where I was rolling pennies into the little sleeves you have to use to turn them into the bank.

Stupid little fuckers if you ask me.

"Ten minutes of your time." I don't even have to look up to know it's _him_. I could tell the moment he walked into Sue's. I could just _feel_ it. Like this weird tummy-flippy thingy. "Please Bella?" He whispers, his hand reaching out to still my own.

I look up at him, but he isn't looking at my face. Rather, he's smiling and looking at my arm. My wrist, to be exact, where the coffee charm bracelet rests, reminding me of him every time I look down.

Damn thing.

I drop my pennies and hide my wrist- and the jewelry- behind my back. "I'm working, Edward." I say, when all I really want to do is hug him.

"I already talked to Sue." he shrugs sheepishly. "You're actually on break now." I glare to my right where Sue is- not so subtly- watching and listening to us. "Please, Bella. I got your letter and the... Money. Just please, let me explain my side of the story."

"Ten minutes." I tell him seriously and shed my apron, coming around the counter to meet him. He smiles brilliantly and rests his hand on my lower back, opening the door for me like the perfect gentleman he is.

_God_ I miss the feeling of him touching me.

"I thought we could go for a walk?" he clears his throat nervously.

"You okay green eyes?" he smiles at my nickname while I grimace at my slip up. Be cool and distant, Bella. You're supposed to be moving on, not falling harder.

"I'm fine." he chuckles. "Um, so yeah. I just wanted to start by getting something out."

"Okay." Jeez, he's gonna give himself a fucking hernia. "Just breathe." _Is he hyperventilating?_ "Edward-"

"I never liked Marie." he blurts out.

"Do you want to sit?" I ask, concernedly. He shakes his head. I think for a moment as we walk; he's silent as he gives me time to digest what he's said. "So you didn't like Marie…" I trail off, not sure what he's getting at. I still have to force myself not to cringe at the sight of him and… her. I know now that Marie has nothing beyond friendship in her mind when she thinks of Edward, but still. I don't like the thought.

"When we met... I had just met Marie the night before. It was kinda a set up by Alice, I think. I met her and she was just... A girl. She was pretty, and I was interested in friendship. Maybe a date or two, but... There was no click," He snaps his fingers to reiterate, "Nothing special. When I ran into you, of _course_ I thought you were her. I had no reason to believe otherwise. But when I looked at you... I felt _something_. And I had no idea why. Then you told me you were, well you, and I knew that I needed to see you again."

"So you lied about liking my sister to spend time with me?" I don't know how to feel about that. Is it sweet, or creepy? I think it's sweet, actually. I mean, this _is_ Edward we're talking about. He doesn't have a creepy bone in his body.

"Not at first. At first I really _did_ want help getting close to her. I think the idea of using her as an excuse just kind of got to me." he looks over to me nervously. "And then... the idea of the arrangement just kind of snowballed from there."

"So you didn't really need help to get girls to date you?" Duh Bella. This is Edward. With his looks and personality? He probably has to beat chicks off with a stick.

No Edwards too nice to use a stick. Maybe a pillow?

"No," he snorts. "I did need help with that. "Tanya really did a number on me." we walk in silence for a bit, both of us deep in thought. I eye his hand swinging next to mine and wonder what he'd do if I reached out and grabbed it.

I can't stop my gaze from running across the features of his face; his angular nose, slightly pouty lips, and shining emerald eyes framed by long and dark lashes. God I love him.

Why is he telling me all this? "So, what happened next?"

"Next? You actually agreed to spend time with my sorry ass. And I was over the moon, believe me. And then time went on... And I realized that you were more than _just_ a beautiful girl." I blush at that, and so does he. "You were- No. You _are_ perfect, in your own imperfect way." his eyes squint. "Does that make sense?"

No. "Yes." I clear my throat. "So when did you meet her?"

"Meet who?" he asks, carefully threading his fingers through mine and tugging me down the street Em and Rose's shop's on.

"The girl." I prompt; he gives me a blank look. "The girl you love so much? The one who's worth 'chasing after'?" I use air quotes, referring to his note.

He just smiles and looks away, continuing to guide us further down the street. "About four weeks ago, if my memory is correct."

I do a mental calculation. Four weeks ago is around the time we met. Did he meet her before or after? Who is she?

And where the hell are we going?

As if he could read my thoughts, he pulls me to a stop just past Em and Ro's music place. _Which is closed, by the way_. Probably so they could recover after Robert Pattinson's visit.

"Here we are." he drops my hand and covers my eyes.

"Edward," I try to pull away but he shushes me.

"Just trust me Bella." _How could I not trust the man I love so desperately_.

"I do, Edward." I tell him softly, placing my own hands on top of his over my eyes. He lets out a sigh and kisses my head tenderly.

And it feels like heaven.

But why is he kissing me?

He walks us forward and pulls open a door. There's a jingle that alerts our presence. "Edward."

"Sh. Trust, remember?" So I stay quiet. We walk a few more feet and stop. He leans down and whispers, "Are you ready?"

I'm so captivated by his sheer presence that all I can do is nod; afraid my voice will betray my emotion. He takes a deep inhalation of breath. "Just promise me that whatever I say, and whatever you think... Just promise me that you'll never hate me."

"What? How could I hate you?" I ask, just as quietly. I try to tunr around to face him, but he stops me by pinning my back to his chest.

Holy mother of god; were touching.

"Just promise me, Bella."

"I promise." he takes our hands off my eyes, and I'm blinded by the sudden re-emergence of light to my eyes. Eventually I adjust and...

We're in the bakery I saw through the window yesterday. Only from the inside it's... so much better.

_Exactly_ what I've always imagined owning. Everything from the white molding running halfway up the wall separating the brown and pink striped wallpaper and cotton-candy pink walls, to the bronze tables and chairs with brown cushions. The floor is a dark brown wood and the display counter runs the whole length of the back wall under the counter.

"You're so quiet." Edward whispers, reminding me that he's there. Reminding me that this is someone else's dream, not my own.

"This is amazing..." I'm too in awe to say much else.

"You like it?"

"It's exactly what I pictured in my head whenever I thought of my shop." I turn to face him, but never take my eyes off the surroundings. "Who owns this? Think they would hire me?" I ask, only half joking.

"I don't think you'll have a problem working here." he tells me cryptically. "Come this way." he pulls me over behind the counter and into another room. It's the kitchen. Huge pink Kitchenaid mixers and pink ovens.

"Where in the world did they find pink _ovens_?" I muse aloud.

"It wasn't easy." I look back at him and he's smiling. Just... Watching me with a content smile on his face.

"You helped or something?"

"Or something." His cryptic-ness is really starting to chap my ass. "Check it out." he pulls back a pink cupcake print drape revealing a huge window that looks into the main room. "So people can watch the stuff being made."

"That's amazing." I peer through the window, falling in love with every aspect of this building. It's then that I notice the curly brown letters painted on the pink wall across from us. "What is that? It looks like it says..."

_No_.

I'm seeing things. I look up to Edward, but he won't meet my eyes.

I leave the kitchen, still not believing what I'm seeing. "Sweet Treats," I whisper, barely audible. I notice a painting behind the counter.

Staring at it, confusion and wonder masking my vision, I run my finger along the canvas portrait of my Gram and I mixing a batch of cookies in her kitchen, flour and cookie dough flying everywhere.

"Marie found the picture... I just thought, you know, with what you told me about you and your Gram... I didn't think the place would be complete without some piece of her." Edward whispers, right behind me.

"You did this..." I trail off, motioning around the bakery.

"All for you." He tells me honestly. "It's all yours." I can feel the tears in my eyes as I spin around in the middle of the room, taking in everything. "Do you... Like it?"

"Like it?" I ask him incredulously. "Edward this... I don't even know what to say. And it's all mine?" it's like he literally went into my mind and created my dream bakery. How the hell did he know I wanted pink ovens for christ sake? "Edward, I can't accept this."

Am I dreaming? I feel like I am.

He shakes his head, "Yes you can. And you _will_. This is your dream Bella. I want you to be happy."

"Why?" I cross my arms as the tears slip freely from my eyes.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do this? It must've cost you..."

"I bought the ovens, the mixers, the tables, and some hardware. And Bella, you're worth every penny. I told you in that note that the woman I'm so in love with is worth chasing after, that she's worth the world. And she _is_." He pauses, seemingly pondering what or how to say something. "Somehow _you've_ become my everything, Bella." he takes a few steps closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you so much." His green eyes aer so full of seincereity and… Love. Love for me. He loves me?

He loves me. All this time… he was in love with me!

He must take my silence to be a negative reaction.

"I know that you probably think this is too sudden, but-"

I cut him off. With my lips.

And I'll be damned if it isn't the best kiss of my twenty eight six. I pull away so only our noses are touching. "You love me?" I ask, needing to hear it again.

He blushes, but holds my eyes. "So much."

"Edward-"

"You promised me... No matter what I said, you wouldn't hate me." his voice is pleading.

"I could never hate you, Edward." I kiss him quickly again. Quickly but sweetly. "I love you too damn much."

**One, two, three… AWWW! He built her a bakery! (Some of you guessed this way early on)**

**Edward finally grew the balls to tell her and Bella finally opened her eyes. I hope you guys are satisfied with the way things turned out :)**

**Lemme know!**


	38. I promise you this love will never die

**Thanks everyone who took the time to review! FFn was being an ass yesterday, and I wasn't able to reply to three or four reviews. If that was you, I apologize. **

**Anywho; I'm **_**so**_** glad you guys are enjoying this!  
****Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**P.S. Those of you interested in my Oneshot ****Inked Inc****., well, it's now a Twoshot!**

Song Rec: No Matter What by Papa Roach

* * *

"I don't understand how you did all this." I make a dramatic sweeping motion around the room.

He chuckles, pulling me impossibly closer to him. We haven't gone two seconds without touching since he told me he loves me.

He loves me. _God it feels so good to say that._

"We started right after you told me about your dream of opening up a place. About why you _wanted_ this so bad, and why you were afraid." His fingers run gently along my arm, I doubt he even realizes he's doing it. I do though, and his touch has me grinning like an idiot.

"Why though?"

"Because you _deserve_ it. Because... I knew then that you were… well, you know."

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "I was _what_?"

He blushes and smiles whimsically. "The _one_."

"The one?"

"The one." he nods, breaking eye contact to stare around the room, taking whole place in; much like I've been doing. I must have lovingly ran my hand along every inch of this place at least seventeen times. "The _one_ that will own my heart for the rest of my life."

Could this man be any more perfect? "You're my _one_ too." I assure him, reveling in the fact that I can say it. _Out loud_, not just in my head. "God when you said... When you told me you loved _someone_, I just... I'd never felt so-"

"I know what you mean." he kisses my head.

_What did I ever do to deserve him?_

"Don't _ever_ make me feel like that again." I tell him seriously, giving him my best glare. "And what do you mean 'we'?"

"Huh?"

"You said _'we'_ started as soon as I told you I wanted my own bakery. Who's 'we'?"

"Well, myself of course. Rose and Emmet. My parents. Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben. And... Marie." he chuckles. "Sue too."

_What the?_ "Angela... And _Marie_?" I ask incredulously. "They all helped?" he nods. Wait a minute- his parents? And then it clicks. "That woman I met here yesterday... With the brown hair- Was that your mom?"

His brows furrows, a look of confusion washing over his face. "You met her? She didn't say anything."

"She said she was working on the interior with her niece. I assume she meant _Alice_." he nods again. I smile, "What did Ang and Ben do?" _Ang has some 'splaining to do_. She let me wallow this whole time while she knew what he was doing?

"They helped with a lot of the painting and floors. Angela knew a lot about how you wanted it to look too, which helped immensely. I only asked for her help a few days ago; don't be angry at her."

"I think I'm still in shock." I tell him honestly, and he laughs. "But really Edward, I can't just _take_ this... It's too much."

"Not really. I think we all had a few selfish reasons for doing this. My parents knew… how I feel about you- and they just want me to be happy. They knew helping you _would_ make me happy." He grins. "I'm pretty sure Angela and Alice expect jobs here. And I... I expect a date."

_I love you_. "So," I tease, "You did all this for a date, huh." I playfully bump his shoulder as he blushes.

Have I mentioned how much I love this man?

"Yes," He whispers, leaning down for a kiss. "See? I'm no good at this girl stuff. I really do need help."

"No," I shake my head and look around us, amazed, and wondering exactly when I'm going to wake up from this dream. "I think you know _exactly_ what you're doing."

"If you want to make any changes though-" I place a finger over his lips, stopping him.

"Everything's perfect the way it is." I disentangle myself from him and walk over to the painting he did of Gran and I. "She would've loved it. _Everything_ about it." Fuck, here comes the waterworks. "I can never thank you enough for this." I scrub at my eyes, embarrassed to be crying _again_.

"Just love me. That's enough." I throw my hands around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Our lips meet heatedly, already swollen from our previous lip-locking sessions. I swear, each one gets better and better.

I'll never get enough of kissing Edward. Not as long as I live.

"Can I even afford this?" I ask skeptically, after catching my breath. "Because _that's_ where I draw the line. I'm paying my own rent."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Well you'll have to hash that out with Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah, he bought this whole block of empty shops a few years back. He was going to put a small family practitioner's office in, but the permit fell through. That's why Rose and Em have a shop here; dad owns it."

Huh. My lips purse in thought, "Well I'm _paying_ rent." I insist, not sure what else to say.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Like I said. That's between you and Carlisle."

I think for a moment, my mind still not caught up with everything that's happened around me. How did Angela and Ben manage all this without me knowing? And Rose, even Em?

That's what Marie was talking about the night of Carlisle's ball… they went out picking ovens the next day. Ovens for… me. My shop.

"Oh my god." My hand flies to my heart, "I need to thank everyone for what they've done. I-"

"Relax," he sooths; playing with my fingers, a content smile on his face. "I've been instructed to have you here at five o'clock sharp. And _you_ are instructed to make a celebratory dessert." He chuckles when he notices my staring. "What?"

I shake my head. _I'm so in love with you it's almost disgusting._ _Almost_. "Nothing."

"Come here, there's one more thing I want to show you." he grabs my hand and I lace our fingers together. He brings us back outside and around to the rear of the building. There's a set of stairs leading up to a patio above the shop.

"It's an older building." He tells me. "All of the shops on this street have two floors." he explains and hands me a key ring with two keys on it. And a plastic coffee-bean keychain.

"This key is to the shop," he points to the pink one, "And this one..." he trails off as we ascend the stairs. He sticks the other silver key into the lock and twists, letting me through the door.

The inside room is bare. No furniture, no floors, but you can just _see_ the potential. It's a little bit bigger than my apartment, with a small kitchen and...

_The size of my apartment._

I look back at him over my shoulder. "It's an apartment?"

He shrugs, looking sheepish. "It's whatever you want. It's yours. Emmett turned his into a man-cave." He chuckles and shakes his head. "I thought maybe you could turn it into an apartment, or something. Get out of your place. I know it's not much but…" he trails off, still nervously wringing his hands.

Not much? _Not much?_ Is he crazy?

It's fucking perfect! I would abso-freaking-lutely _love_ to get out of my apartment.

"I love it." I throw my arms around his neck. "This is amazing… everything about this place is perfect."

He blushes, nuzzling his nose into my neck. "I would've renovated it, but I thought maybe you'd want to pick out your own colors and stuff. I wasn't quite sure what you'd like."

I glance up at him shyly. "Will you help me?"

"Like you have to ask." he rolls his eyes playfully bending down to kisses me, his lips soft yet demanding on my own. "I love you."

I grin like the lovesick fool that I am. "You have _no_ idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Edward, you've given me… everything."

"As have you."

He continues on with the tour, showing me two empty bedrooms and a full bathroom; along with a laundry room- _complete with a washing machine that looks like something straight from nineteen-oh-two_- and spare closet. And the kitchen. I can't see that getting much use though, seeing as I can't tell a stove from a microwave.

I'm kidding. _Maybe_.

I'm a baker; what do you want from me?

He stops us at the bay window overlooking the forest back behind the buildings. No, not a forest; It's more like a meadow. "The only drawback of living up here is that you won't have a backyard." Edward muses, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I eye him warily. "Edward, are you one some drug I'm not aware of?"

"What?"

"You keep saying how this place isn't much, and now you're telling me there's no backyard?" I motion to the meadow beyond the window. "What do you call that?"

"I just want you to have the best." He confides, pulling me closer into his side. "Everything you could _ever_ want."

"But what you don't understand is that I already _have_ everything I'll ever want. I can sum it up in _one word_, if that'll help you understand." God, I can't believe I'm about to be so _corny_.

He eyes me, a smirk on his lips. "And what word would sum it up, Bella?"

I grin; "Edward."

**Wow Bella; that **_**was**_** pretty corny. LOL**

**We're nearing the home-stretch, you guys. Another chap tomorrow, another sometime this week, and **_**hopefully**_**- fingers crossed- an epilogue up by Sunday… It all depends on my work schedule, and how soon I'm able to write it out. **

**Thanks for reading :) Don't be shy; lemme know how you're feeling about this chap!**


	39. Make my way home when I learn to fly

**Thanks everyone who took the time to review! I'm **_**so**_** glad you guys are enjoying this! **

**Banner for this story can be found on my profile page.  
Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**P.S. Those of you interested in my Oneshot ****Inked Inc****., well, it's now a Twoshot!**

Song Rec: Learn to Fly by Foo Fighters (Great song!)

* * *

"I don't know whether to hug you or punch you right now," I tell Angela as I pull her in for a hug anyway.

"I just want you to know that if I was not a _hundred percent_ sure you were smitten with this guy I _never_ would've helped him." she tells me and kisses my cheek. "I'm so happy for you. And it killed me not to say anything when you were all down and shit."

I can never thank her enough for what she's done for me.

She's always been my best friend… since the moment we met. But this- _this_ is above and beyond. I hope she knows how much I love her. Not just because of this, but because of _everything_.

She winks, as if she can sense my thoughts.

I look over to the counter where Ben and Edward are chatting and laughing over a beer and cupcakes. _Homemade by Moi_. "God I love him. _Me!_ In love." I giggle, it finally hitting me how much I've changed since meeting Edward.

"Look at our men. I say we got the two best fish in the sea." she bumps my shoulder.

"Belly!" Emmett booms as the bell above the shop door rings announcing his and Rose's presence.

"Emmie!" I squeal back, just as excitedly. He picks me up in a crushing hug and swings me around. "Hey Rose." I smile and squeeze her. Not too hard. Don't want her to pop or anything.

"Hey babe." she kisses my cheek. "So... You like?" she makes an over-exaggerated swoop of her arms around the bakery.

I start tearing up. Again. _God dammit_. "I can't tell you how much all of this means to me."

"Don't cry Bella." Emmett warns. "Rose's hormones are unpredictable. Even the slightest emotion could set her off."

"Too late." Rose sniffles. Emmett blanches and heads over to Edward and the snacks; obviously not wanting to deal with two crying women. "He falls for that every time." Rose shakes her head, wiping away her fake 'tears'. "So... How are you and my brother?" she asks, giving me a nudge.

I smile and blush. "Hopelessly in love."

"Oh yeah bitch! I knew it!" she screams and fist bumps. She actually fist bumped.

I love this chick.

"Rosalie, please watch your language." a soft voice warns from behind us. The little bells jingle again.

The woman I met before, Esme, enters along with good ol' Doctor C, Alice, and Jasper. Doc looks just as I remember him from all those years ago when he patched me up in Port Angeles; tall, blonde, and handsome.

"Bella, so good to see you again." Esme pulls me in for a hug. She's totally motherly.

"You too." I hug her back.

"Now that you know who I am?" she giggles. "I swear I almost blew everything yesterday. I'm so sorry about hitting you in the head, dear." she feels around nervously on my head for a bump.

"I'm fine Mrs. Cullen." I blush.

"None of that Mrs. Cullen crap." she smiles. "I think we're past that, don't you?"

"Mom, Dad." Edward comes up behind me, squeezing my hand and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Introduce your girl, Edward." Esme glares at him.

"Guys this is Bella." he looks down at me and strokes my hand tenderly with his thumb. "The girl who stole my heart." I blush harder. "Bella, this is my mom, dad, cousin Alice and her husband Jasper."

Ugh, Alice. No. She helped in _all_ this Bella; it's time to start over.

I plaster a smile on my face. "Nice to see you again." I say. I stand motionless while she pulls me in for a timid hug.

"I'd rather say 'nice to meet you'." She winks. "Our previous meetings have left _much_ to be desired." Looking between Edward and I, she grins. "I know you probably don't trust me; why should you?"

I shake my head, "Alice-"

She holds up a hand. "I want to get to know you. I hope… _one day_, that we can be friends."

Friends. With the cousin of the man I love. With one of the people who made my dream a reality. I can do friends.

"I'd really like that too." I agree, not bothering to mention I kinda hated her after she came by Sue's to talk to me about Edward. "Apparently I'm all about second chances nowadays." First Marie, now Alice… who's next?

"Fantastic." She claps.

"Nice ta' meet you little lady. I'm Jasper." Her cowboy-esque husband sticks out his hand, pulling my own in for a light kiss. I can't help it; I laugh. 'Cuz really, who _does_ that? "You can call me Jazz."

"Laying it on a bit thick Jazz, don't you think?" Edward grumbles from behind me.

"I think it's cute." I wink at Jasper, or 'Jazz' as he's instructed me to call him. He and Edward wander off- _not without a chaste kiss from Edward first_- as I continue to chat with Esme, Alice, and Rose about the design and how they managed to complete such a huge project in such a little amount of time.

"Why, though?" I interrupt Alice's spiel about how it took her three days of staying up until two in the morning to find the right pink lettering for the 'Sweet Treats' name.

She gives me an odd look, "Well, the font Marie thought you'd like was very rare, and-"

"No," I stop her, "Why do it at all? You," I nod toward Alice, "Had only met me _once_. And Esme," I address her, "Had _never_ met me."

"I knew you." Rose pipes in smugly.

"Barely." I frown. "Why did you go to all this trouble? For me?"

The three ladies glance at each other silently, seemingly coming to some sort of decision. "It wasn't all for you, Bella. Don't flatter yourself." Rose teases bluntly. "It was more for Edward than anyone. Of course I love you, you know that, but blood _is_ thicker than water."

"He came to each of us… he practically begged us to help him." Alice throws in. "Of course I was disappointed; I figured he and Marie would hit it off." She frowns. "I just want him to be happy. That's what we _all_ want. And we'd never seen him so passionate about anything-"

"Or anyone." Esme finishes. "My boy- bless his heart- he's sensitive. And Tanya… she was a cruel little bitch." We all snort at Esme's cussing. "She broke him in every way possible, and I worried about him because of it. Did you know he called me the day after he met you? I could just tell by the tone in his voice… my little boy was in love."

"That still doesn't answer my question… why all of this?" I realize how ungrateful I must sound, and my eyes widen. "Not that I'm not thankful- _god_, this is everything I could ever want… There are no words to describe how elated I am that you guys did this. That _Edward_ did this." My voice trails off as I stare at him from across the room. "For me."

As if he can sense my gaze, he turns away from his conversation with Angela and Ben and smiles at me, his eyes shining in happiness and… I can identify it now, the hidden emotion. It's love. Love for _me_.

How did I get so lucky?

"We did this, for that look right there." Esme says quietly, drawing my attention back to the three pairs of eyes watching Edward and I. She squeezes my shoulder once and leaves it at that.

"Guys its dark out!" Alice squeals and grabs my hand. "Come on or we'll miss it!" she pulls me harder out the door and across the street. "Bella, you definitely want to see this." I wrap my coat tighter around myself in attempt to block out some of the chill.

"What are we doing?" I ask Edward as he comes us behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist; his body heat warming me exponentially.

"Just watch." I follow his line of sight up above the shop. And wait.

And wait.

And...

"Oh my god!" I hear someone gasp. _Oh… it was me_.

A giant pink fluorescent sign announcing 'Sweet Treats' to the world lights up in swirly letters; a chocolate cupcake with pink icing glowing next to it.

And I'm crying again. Again.

Edward leans down and kisses me.

"Edward," I breathe. "I can't even... Tell you..." I look back at the sign and smile so big, I'm almost certain my face is about to break in half.

Looking around at the people gathered around, watching the sign in almost as much awe as me; right here, in this little bubble, I have everything I could ever want.

Except maybe someone...

_Marie_. Footsteps sound from behind us as a small voice asks, "Did I miss it?" and I smile at her voice. Because she completes my happy bubble.

**Awww, Bella finally has her happy bubble!**

**So, I'm in the process of writing the final chapter; the weekend at Charlie's- and hope to have it up this week some time. I'm completely swamped at work right now, but I'm really trying…**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed this little chappie! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to let me know how you're feelin' about all this :)**


	40. Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you

**Wow, an update! I know what you guys are thinking… and yes, this took longer to write than I thought it would. I tried to get it up sooner, honestly, I just had a bit of writers block. Nothing I wrote seemed right. I'm still not a **_**hundred**_** percent happy with how it turned out, but I sincerely hope it offers the closer I intended it to have.**

**Whew… anywho, I hope you guys enjoy! This is the last chapter; I'll have an epilogue up soon! **

**This picks up on the weekend- lunch at Charlie's.**

Song Rec: Drive By by Train

* * *

The silence is deafening. Has been for the past... I glance at the clock on the dash. The past three hours. Edward catches my eye in the rearview and offers me a small smile. Fuck, he's just as uncomfortable as I am.

"So... I never really got the chance to congratulate you on your bakery." Sue comments, clearing her throat.

Actually she has. Repeatedly.

Edward and I chuckle, "Thanks Sue." I attempt a smile as we pass the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. Welcome indeed. Thank fuck were almost at Charlie's, I don't know how much more small talk with my dad's girlfriend I could take before I crashed us into a tree.

_On purpose_, just so we wouldn't be able to talk.

She lets out a deep breath and turns in her seat to face me. "Bella... Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Get what over with?" I ask, knowing full well what she's referring to. I hear Edward rustling around in the backseat and see him pop his earphones in his ears, sending me a sly wink.

Ass.

"Bella, we're adults. I think we can talk about this _as_ such."

"Adults or not, he's still my father." I shudder as the involuntary images of them... _Together_... Flash through my mind. "In my mind, he's only had sex once- with Renee to have Marie and I. No more. _Especially_ not with my boss."

She snorts, "You and I both know that isn't true." shaking her head, she mumbles something about him 'knowing his way around a woman's body.'

I try _very_ hard to erase that from my mind.

"Today isn't about that, Bella. I'm sorry you had to witness that, but the doors were _clearly_ locked. So, say what you need to say, and we'll move on."

"I just..." my shoulders slump as we stop at a red light. Just about the only light in Forks, and we get caught at it. Fucking figures. "I just can't look at you and not see you in that... Position." I say carefully, accelerating my tuck to the max, trying to get to Charlie's as fast as possible.

"I understand. I think catching a parent in the act is a necessary milestone in life though; everyone sees it at one point or another. Hell, I walked in on my parents getting it on in the kitchen. Try eating after _that_." she laughs. "Now you've got your first time over with."

"Second time, actually." I tell her bitterly, not sure how much Charlie's told her about Renee. "I'm happy for you two though, despite wanting to bleach my brain. He deserves to be happy, and as long as he stays that way with you, we have no problems."

"He makes me happy, Bella. So, so happy. I didn't ever think... Not after losing Harold."

"I'm glad, I really am. Just don't hurt him. Ever. I know where you live. Remember that." I joke, trying to lighten her suddenly melancholy mood. I don't know much about her husband Harold, only that he dies a few years back. I do know that she loved him more than anything, though. It's written all over her face.

"Well," I clear my throat, pulling up to Charlie's little brick one story. "Here we are." There's a small black Toyota car in the driveway, which I assume is Marie's, and Charlie's cruiser. His Ford truck- his pride and joy- is most likely stuffed in the garage somehow to 'protect it from the elements.' Or so he told me when I asked why he didn't just park it outside.

Crazy old man.

Charlie, having seen us pull up, rushes out of the house with an umbrella- because it's raining, surprise, surprise- and helps Sue out of my truck like the gentleman he's not. He must just be trying to impress her.

I cut the engine and spin around to face Edward. "Green eyes." I comment, noticing he looks a bit pale. Well, paler than usual. "You okay?"

He nods, swallowing audibly. "Your dad's a cop." he states. Not sure what to say, I just nod. "Dads don't like boyfriends, Bella, and yours carries a gun."

_Oh Edward_. "You can use me as a shield if you want." I joke. He actually looks hopeful for a second. "Edward, my dad isn't going to shoot you." I tell him, frowning.

"If he does, just know that I love you."

Holy fuck... He's not joking. "Edward." I whisper, crawling awkwardly over my seat and into the back, landing unceremoniously on his lap. He wraps his arms around me, seemingly without thinking and buries his face in my neck. "Edward... He'll love you because I love you. I promise."

He just shakes his head.

"And besides." I gently scratch the hair on the base of his neck, knowing it relaxes him. "He's not meeting my boyfriend. If you don't know how much more you mean to me than a boyfriend, then we have a problem."

He grimaces. "That'll probably make him hate me even more."

"Edward," I sigh, exasperated. "I swear, he'll love you. How could he not after everything you've done for his little girl? And... If you two get off on the wrong foot, just mention something about fishing. Charlie loves fishing."

He kisses my forehead gently. "Bella?" he whispers.

"Hm?" I ask, loving the feeling of his hands running through my hair.

"I've never been fishing before."

I eye him warily. "Never?" he shakes his head.

"Am I screwed?"

"No. Just make something up, then. Ask him how the trout haul is around this time of year, or something." Turning around to straddle him, I rest my head against his. "Don't worry about this, Edward. Just be yourself. Show him that you have honest intentions regarding me. That's all he wants to know."

He smirks. "If only you knew how truly un-honest my intentions are right now." He tells me, playfully nipping my throat. "Especially when you show off this much boobage."

I laugh, "Boobage?"

He captures my lips in a searing kiss, and before I know it we're making out in the back of my truck like a couple of horny teenagers. Well, I guess we are. Horny, that is. Not teenagers.

It seems like every time things get hot and heavy between us, there's some kind of interruption. Whether it be Emmett wanting to hang out, Rose calling to complain about Emmett, or even my landlord banging on my door demanding rent a week early. I took great satisfaction in telling the little weasel that rent for this month wouldn't be coming, since I had a new place to live. In my dream. Literally.

Well, over it at least.

The apartment over the bakery. How else to describe it other than absolutely perfect? It's just the right size for two- Edward having spent more time there in the past few days than at his place. It feels right for the both of us to be there, even though all I have is a twin bed and a dresser. A dresser that holds four drawers- two with my underwear and socks, and two with a stack of Edward's shirts and boxers.

"You're so beautiful." Edward whispers against my neck, his voice barely audible over the pitter-patter of rain on the the metal roof of the truck. "I love you."

It's amazing how a few words from him can turn me into a pile of Bella-mush, "I love you. So much." I tell him back, conveying with my eyes just how true my statement really is.

"Hey!" There's a tap on the window beside me. "Unless you want to be hospitalized with a bullet to the chest, I suggest you stop making out back there!"

Goddamn Marie.

"Always interruptions." Edward mumbles, laying one last kiss on my forehead.

"Let's get this over with, alright? Then we can go home and finish what we started." I giggle, feeling his... erm... _Reaction_ poking into my thigh.

"Tease."

"It isn't teasin' if I plan to follow through, Mr. Cullen." I smirk as his eyes darken considerably. Maybe I was teasing just a bit. Maybe. In my defense, it took his mind off of Charlie and his gun, right? Right. I swoop down for another kiss just as the door to the back seat flies open revealing a very angry looking Charlie. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen such a deep shade of blue on anyone's face before.

"Get your mitts off my daughter, boy!" he seethes, the rain dripping off his umbrella and into the cab of the truck.

Um, hypocrite, much? "Oh, because I've never seen you in throes of passion before, daddy?" I reply innocently, giving him my best little girl eyes. "Payback, sir. She's a real bitch sometimes."

To my surprise, the blue painting his face turns deep scarlet as he stutters something out. "Sue said you talked about this in the way up here. That you'd, uh, forgive and forget and all that..." he trails off, shifting his eyes uncomfortably in between Edward and me.

"I'm willing to let Sue off easy." I tell him, enjoying watching him squirm. "Daddy, this is Edward." the love of my life. "Edward, my dad Charlie." Edward sticks out his hand while Charlie glares. It could have something to do with the fact I'm still perched on Edwards lap.

Rectifying the situation and hoping to wipe the uncomfortable grimace off Edward's face, I jump down from the truck and give Charlie a hug. Marie gets a small wave and a smile; I'm not quite sure where we stand at the moment. "Dad, I love him." I whisper in Charlie's ear. "I love him so much, and I need you to like him too."

He eyes me speculatively, a worried glint in his eye. "Love? Ain't it a bit soon for that?" I shake my head fiercely. "Edward, is it?" Charlie sticks out his hand. "It's nice to see you again. Preferably not pacing my daughter's hallway mumbling like a creep."

"Charlie!" I hiss, smacking his arm, and pleading him with my eyes to be nice.

"Yes Bella?" I give him the stink eye. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

**~Sweet Treats~**

Twenty minutes later finds us sitting around Charlie's breakfast table, silently munching on turkey sandwiches, and avoiding each other's eyes. Well, except for Charlie. He has no problem glaring at Edward while he masticates his lunch.

"So," Marie clears her throat. "When do you plan to have the bakery up and ready for business?"

"We're not quite sure yet." Edward answers for us."Hopefully soon..."

Charlie grumbles something unintelligible and continues his glare-fest. We told him about the bakery before conversation fell to a standstill. He seemed a bit impressed with Edward; his glare softened just a bit- before gaining back its original fire.

The minutes tick by... _So fucking slow_.

"Alright." Marie slams her hand down on the table, making us all jump. "That's enough. I can't stand this anymore. We're going to talk, and we're going to do it _now_."

Well fuck. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, Marie dearest." I raise an eyebrow.

She returns my look with a warning one of her own. "Any takers?" she waits a beat. "Fine. I'll start."

"Sue, I could've sworn I heard a creek when we pulled up earlier." Edward interrupts, pushing back in his chair. "I think we should go try to find it." he grabs his empty plate and mine to bong to the sink.

"I think that's a great idea." Sue agrees. "I haven't been to Forks in so long; it'd be nice to get out for awhile.

"I'll grab you an umbrella." I excuse myself and get two from the coat closet. "Thank you for doing this." I whisper to Edward as he slips on his boots.

He smiles. "You guys need your time alone."

"You don't have to leave if you don't want." I hand him an umbrella.

He stands up and kisses my forehead gently. "I think it'd be best if I did."

"Don't turn into a popsicle, okay?" I glance out the window at endless rain and swaying

pines. "I kinda like you the way you are."

"I love you."

I return the sentiment and send him off with a kiss, watching until he and Sue disappear behind the rows of trees.

"So it's the real deal, then?" Charlie asks softly from behind me, following my eyes to where Sue and Edward are no longer visible.

"Without a doubt."

"And... You're happy? Really happy?"

My face stretches into a wide grin when Edward's bronze hair pokes out from the forest. He sends me a smirk and a wave, meeting my eyes through the glass. "I couldn't imagine myself being happier."

Charlie humphs. "Well, he's a good guy. I saw it that night at your apartment, and I can see it now. As long as he treats you right, we don't have any problems."

Seriously? I snort. "You could'a fooled me. What's with the death glare, Dad? I _told_ you to be nice."

"Ah Bella, I'm a father. That's what fathers do. You could be marrying a king, and he _still_ wouldn't be good enough for you in my eyes."

"Edward is good for me though, Dad."

"I know it. Unfortunately." he adds with a small smile under his mustache. "Now, I think you're sister is waiting for us." he wraps his arm around my shoulder and guides me back to the kitchen. "Let's get this over with."

**~Sweet Treats~**

"Okay. I have to ask." I turn to Charlie. "And it's alright if you _did_... Okay? I'm not angry."

"What are you talking' about, Bells?" he sits forward in his reclining chair. We decided to move to living room. Marie said it would be less 'formal'. Formal my ass. This is still going to be awkward as hell.

Marie and I share a look. I give her a small nod, prompting her to continue. "Dad... Di you get any letters? From me?" Charlie's eyes crinkle in the corners, his mouth dropping to a frown.

"It's okay if you did, Charlie." I remind him, lying through my teeth. It most certainly is not _okay_ if he did and he hid them from me.

"Letters?" Charlie mumbles. "You sent... Letters?" Just the brokenhearted look on his face tells me the truth- he didn't get any letters. "Where... Where are they? All this time, I thought..."

"God damn that lying two faced bitch." I snarl, picturing in my mind all the ways I could cause bodily harm to Renee. "I hope she burns in-"

"We don't know it was her." Marie interrupts, her voice barely above a whisper. I can tell she doesn't even believe herself. "I could've gotten the address wrong... Or something."

"You think Renee took them?" Charlie asks, his sad eyes hardening in anger at the woman who took everything from him.

"I don't know. I gave them to Phil to mail since he worked at a post office... But he wouldn't-"

"He wouldn't?" I prompt.

Her eyes fill with tears as she stares out the window. "He never did like me. I guess he could've hid the... But he wanted me gone. I would think that would make him _want_ to mail them... That maybe I would change my mind and come home."

Well, that just leaves my next question wide open. "Why didn't you?

"What?"

"Why didn't you come home?"

She lets out a breath, "It takes a lot of explaining."

"I have a lot of time."

"In the beginning," she starts, "It was exciting." she gets a faraway look in her eyes, "New house, new school, new people... I didn't have to be the nerdy science girl, stuck in her sister's shadow. I could be _whoever_ I wanted to be. Nobody would know."

"You were never stuck in my shadow, Marie."

She gives me a look that screams 'liar,' but otherwise ignores me. "Maybe you didn't notice, but I was. And that's nothing that you did wrong. It was all me..." she pauses, thinking to herself. "Junior year started up and... It wasn't so fun anymore. It wasn't exciting. It was a _chore_ to get up every day and pretend to be someone that I wasn't... To talk with the people I called friends, about hair and makeup and boys when all I wanted to do was sit on the couch with my sister in sweatpants and watch eighties movies. Make fun of people's perms." we both let out a giggle at that.

"Why didn't you come home then?" Charlie asks quietly, watching Marie like a hawk. "You stayed... Why?"

"Because that's when the college flyers started appearing in the mail. All the 'We want _you's_' and the 'Come visit our campuses.' Then one from Stanford came... And I couldn't say no. I couldn't ignore it. You _know_ that's been my dream since I was seven."

"And Phil had the money?" I ask.

She nods her head, a look of shame washing over her face. "I'm not proud of it, but that's where I knew I needed to be. Once I got accepted and started school there, I was so disgusted with myself. How could I..." she shakes her head, grumbling about something. "I paid him back. Every cent of it, because I couldn't... Live with myself knowing that I got through my schooling because of the man that tore my family to shreds. God I was so stupid."

"What's done is done." Charlie interrupts, surprising us both. "I'm glad you got what you wanted, even if I couldn't be the one to give it to you."

"Daddy, no. I never wanted to make you feel inadequate."

"I don't. I know I ain't rich, and I've come to terms with the fact that I never will be. I guess... In a way... I'm thankful for Phil. In a _very_ _small_ way." he adds, rubbing his mustache. "He gave my baby girl her dream, and proved to me that Renee and I's marriage wasn't based on love. Or honestly. Or fidelity." he frowns. "Or trust. The point is, I understand why ya did it, baby girl, I just wish you wouldn't have shut us out."

"You wrote letters... "I add, "But you could've called. You could've visited."

"You're right, and I should've called. I wasn't sure how a call would be received considering the way we left things..." she trails of and I shudder as I remember the hateful things I slung at her. "I should've done it anyway though."

"A visit? I mean you live in Seattle for Christ sakes."

"Renee would've never let me visited you while I lived under her roof... You should've seen her when I told her I was moving to Washington. I never knew she could scream so loud. She tried everything to make me stay, but for the first time in my life, I was going to make a decision based _purely_ on what felt right to _me_."

"Why didn't you try to contact either if us when you moved back?" as she keeps talking, I find it harder and harder to be angry at her. When it all bubbles down, she was a kid when she decided to leave. That doesn't mean she shouldn't have done some things differently, but hey... Mistakes are part of human nature. I've made 'em. A shit ton of them, actually. Charlie's made 'em. Everyone's made 'em at least once n their life.

"I saw you... Once. A few months after I got settled in my apartment. I drove to Forks to see... I don't know what I wanted to see. If the house still looked the same, I guess. I never dreamed that you still lived here. It was snowing... Christmas eve, I think it was. I drove by the window... And there you were. Both of you. You were sitting in front of the TV laughing about something sipping some hot drink- probably hot cocoa." she sniffles, "It ma me realize how much I've missed out on... It made me realize that I hadn't really laughed in years. It made me realize how much I fucked everything up; and I was so afraid of what would happen if I knocked on the door. So I left. And I never came back."

"Why?"

"Fear." she answers simply.

Fear. She was afraid. Of us.

"I'm so sorry. Both of you. I would give anything to have a time machine... Everything. I'm so, so sorry." her head falls into hr as her shoulders shake gently with silent sobs. "So sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I blurt out, surprising even myself. "For what I said... Not just before, but that night at the ice cream parlor. I was angry, and hurt, but that didn't make what I said right."

"Everything you said was the truth though..."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, shouldn't have thrown it in your face." I tell her, feeling the sting of guilt as that night comes rushing back to me.

"Give me a chance," Marie begs her eyes darting between mine and Charlie's, "Give me a chance, and I'll show you that I've changed... That I regret it _all- _Let me prove to you how sorry I am."

"Baby girl, you never had to ask." Charlie says, his voice thick with emotion. _Is that a tear?_ "Come here," he holds out his arms to Marie. She shoots up from her seat on the couch and throws herself into his arms, never relenting in telling him how sorry she is, and how things'll be different now.

"Thank you, Daddy. And you." she turns to me. "Somehow you've found it in your heart to give my sorry ass a second chance. I know I don't deserve it, but thank you. You'll never _really_ understand how much this means to me."

"You _do_ deserve it, Marie." I argue. "You're family."

* * *

**Hope this answered any questions you guys had… **

**Keep on alert for an epilogue soon!**


	41. Epilogue: It's time to begin, isn't it

**Epilogue time!**

**Song Rec: **It's Time by Imagine Dragons  
If It's Love by Train

**See ya' at the bottom…**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Edward's arms snake around my waist, gently pulling me back into his chest. I smile at him in the floor length mirror. He looks dashing in his black suit and blue tie- a deep blue tie that matches my dress.

The very same dress I tried on over three months ago at the mall where Edward and I spent one of our very first days together. The very same dress that fit me like a glove, and still does. I swear when he got the box out of his closet this morning, I almost shit a brick. He bought it that day; before he was even sure of his feeling for me, because that's who Edward is. He'd do anything for anyone if it'd bring a smile to their faces.

Oh Edward. This past month has been a bit rocky- I still seem to have a bit of a problem trusting people, him especially. Some days I wake up and wonder what the hell he's doing with someone like me. It's these days that he spends hours, in the comforts of our bed, worshipping and proving to me just how much he really does love me.

Damn that feels good to say.

"Bella?" He whispers, nuzzling my neck. "Where'd you go, baby?"

"Just thinking." I look out the window and down over across the street at the crowd of people waiting outside the bakery- waiting for its doors to open to the public for the very first time.

It's taken us over a month to get the entire space ready to be opened, what with all the damn permits and inspections that had to take place. It was a grueling first month, and at times I felt like we'd never really open.

It was grueling, but _so_ rewarding.

I officially quit my job at Sue's three weeks ago, and Angela plans to follow when Sue finds replacements for us. Angela'll start working here next month sometime- after her and Ben get back from their honeymoon.

Edward, me, and a few of Ben's friends flew out to Vegas last week to witness the eloping of Ben Cheney and Angela Webber. Angela finally grew the lady balls to propose to Ben. Turns out he'd had a ring sitting in his pocket for over a year, but had never found the 'right time' to ask her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look yet?"

"Yes," I giggle, turning around in his arms. "But it's always nice to hear." I stretch up on my tip-toes to give him a light kiss.

I can tell he has an alternate agenda when his hands run up my back to twist themselves in my hair. My hair that took an _hour_ to curl.

I can't find it in me to care when his warm tongue pokes out to trace my lip.

"Edward," I moan, "We can't."

"Yes, we can." He kisses the spot directly behind my ear- knowing it's my weak spot- and I feel my knees give out.

But he's there to catch me, just as he always was.

"You don't play fair."

"Never said I did." He pants out in between kisses. "Bella," He whispers, his voice thick with longing and need. I know without looking that his eyes are black with need, probably mirroring my own.

This man is insatiable.

I mean really, I'm still sore from last night.

"Bella? Edward?" Marie's voice floats through the door followed by a loud banging on the door. "I know what you're doing, and don't even _think_ about it."

Edward's movements stop and he leans his forehead against mine, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Baby, have I expressed to you lately just how much I _hate_ people?"

"My poor horny baby." I pout and rub his day-old scruff. "Get off me, I need to get ready."

"You never answered my question." He takes a seat on my- _our_- bed and watches me hold up different necklaces. Why do I have _nothing_ blue?

"Hm?" I'm only half-paying attention to him.

"Are you nervous?"

My shoulders slump and I stare at my reflection. Fuck; I've changed _so much_ since before I met Edward. I never really noticed how… _sad_ I used to look. I guess I never really noticed it until Edward came crashing into my life and made me so… not sad. I would actually go so far as to say I'm _glowing_.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" He quirks an eyebrow and takes the necklace from my shaking hand, clasping it easily around my neck. He grabs my hands in his and attempts to stop them from trembling. "Baby, you have nothing to worry about."

"What if no one likes it?" I ask quietly, voicing the fear that's been plaguing me since… well, since I was fifteen and decided _this_ is what I wanted to do for a living.

He shakes his head. "Bella, _every_ dessert you've made since this place opened has been gone before it was even cooled all the way."

Ain't that the truth. Between Edward, Emmett, and Alice, it's been hard to even stash some aside for myself. "I'm sorry, I'm just… afraid."

"I know. But I'm right here behind you. And so are Angela and Ben. And Rose, Alice, Jasper. Emmett, your dad, Sue, my parents-"

"I get it." I cut him off with my lips, looking up at him in awe.

How the _hell_ did I ever get so lucky?

"I'm the lucky one." Huh, I guess I said that out loud.

"Bella! Seattle living is here and they want a picture of you for their magazine." Marie's voice interrupts us yet again.

"I'm coming!" I shout back, making Edward snicker.

"I can make you _come_." He teases.

"Oh, grow up." I fake an angry look, when inside I'm leaping for joy. Edward's becoming more… _open_ about sharing what's on his mind, and it's always freakin' hilarious.

"You know you love me."

I smile back at him, still not totally convinced that the past few months haven't been a really fuck-awesome dream. "I do; so much."

**~Sweet Treats~**

"There you are." Marie sounds exhausted as she catches us coming down from the apartment into the bakery. "I've been looking all over for you!" she raises an eyebrow at our… _disheveled_ appearances. When this man wants sex, he stops at _nothing_ to get it. And I mean nothing. I blush as I remember tugging on his unruly hair as his stubble scratched the inside of my thighs.

She taps her foot angrily- a habit she's picked up from our time together- but even _that_ isn't enough to dampen the high Edward's left me in.

Marie and I's road to forgiveness has been rough to say the least. I like to think that we're on the right track now, though. We make it appoint to get together at least three to four times a week since Charlie's and talk- after nine years there's a _lot_ to talk about.

I think the moment that changed the dynamic of our relationship came when Marie finally called Renee. She came to my apartment, soaking wet and in tears begging to talk. Edward had been staying with me that night, but made an excuse to leave and give us our much needed privacy.

"_What happened?" I grab a blanket from off the back of the couch and drape it over her shoulders as she pulls off her dripping shoes. "Are you okay?"_

"_I called Renee." She says, instead of an answer._

_I let out a breath. I'm giving up Edward loving time to hear about that woman? I'm about to tell her to stop when she breaks down into heart-wrenching sobs._

_Oh lord._

_I wrap my arm around her awkwardly, still not sure how to react around her. As much as I want to, I can't just forget about what she did. In the back of my mind, I'm still somewhat convinced she's going to do it again, even if my conscious knows better._

_Edward's begged me to let it go- and I have. We're trying, we really are. After the weekend in Forks with Charlie, I felt closer to her than I ever had before. She may have had it easy in Florida, but she was never able to enjoy it. Or so she said. She missed us, and still insisted that she mailed us letters every week._

"_Bella," She sobs, reaching to throw her arms around me, just like a child. "I ma-made her tell me. She kept them, Bella. She kept them al-all."_

"_Kept what, Marie?" I push the wet strings of hair away from her face as her shivering dies down a bit._

"_My letters. She stopped them all from going out, Bella. How could she? She had Phil keep them all from being sent."_

_My mind is blank for all of about two point three seconds before all the anger towards my mother comes rushing back- full force. Worse than ever._

_What kind of mother keeps her child from speaking to her sister and her father?_

"_I'll kill her." I spit out, already reaching for the phone._

"_Bella, don't." Her voice crack, making me halt my movements. "I already-"_

"_You already what?" Hired a hit man? Please?_

"_I… yelled. I yelled at her, Bella. I screamed at her, and called her every name I knew." I must say, I _am_ a bit shocked. I've always considered Marie a bit of a pushover. "And Bella," Her eyes meet mine, a strange smile passing briefly over her lips. "It felt _good_."_

After that moment, the moment she admitted how angry she was at Renee… well, suddenly we had something to bond over. And bond over it we did. I won't lie and say things are the way they should be with us, because they're not. We still have a long way to go.

But I know we're finally ready to move on.

"Baby?" Edward waves his hand in front of my face. "Come one, Seattle Living wants their picture." I look up and see a young blonde girl with a Nikon camera in her hand.

"If you'll just come stand right over here in front of the sign." She pulls and pushes me until I'm in the 'perfect' light and snaps away at her station in front of me. "Perfect, perfect. Push your hair behind your ear a bit… perfect. This is just _perfect_."

I swear to _god_ if she says _perfect_ on more time, I'm going to chuck her damn camera in my oven and watch it die. I hear someone laugh and look behind the girl to find Emmett and Rose and baby Lily snickering. No doubt at the '_perfect'_ woman in front of me. Behind them are Alice and Jasper, and my wonderful boyfriend.

Ah Alice. Another- shall I say- bumpy road. What to say about Alice? I love her, that's for sure. But at the same time I hate her. We fight like cats and dogs, but I know she'd be there in a heartbeat if I ever needed her. She better be, since she _will_ be working for me starting today.

As if she can hear my thoughts, she gives me a look and blows me an over-exaggerated kiss. I'd imagine she and I have the relationship of a younger and older sister. We annoy the hell outta each other; but I wouldn't have it any other way. It was a bit hard for me to overlook how weak she made Edward sound that day in Sue's, but she's assured me that she was just upset he chose me over Marie. She's so protective of him; she didn't want him to be hurt again.

"You know what?" I stop blondie mid-camera-click. "You can delete all those pictures." She gives me an incredulous look as I wave everyone behind her over to us. They made _all_ this a possibility, it just doesn't seem right to leave them out.

We wrap up our mini-shoot a few minutes later and all agree on the picture with Edward and I smiling in the center and everyone else surrounding us making scary faces at the camera. Even little Lily gave her gassy-face.

My little goddaughter. I can't help but smile as I remember the day she was born; exactly one month ago. Rose had been over helping me plan out where my furniture would go in the new apartment space when she started complaing that- and I quote- "her vagina hurt." Her water broke not ten minutes later, and she was in the hospital pushing within the hour. I'd never seen her look as serene as she did in the first moment she heard little Lily wailing from under the sheets.

She practically forced Edward and me to become the godparents, her reasoning being; If she and Em croaked, she didn't want their little girl living with crazy Aunt Alice and her thousand and one frilly dresses.

"You ready for this?" Rosalie asks softly, careful not to disturb Lily who's taking in the scene around her with rapt interest. "Everything changes today."

"No pressure." I mumble, glaring at her playfully.

"You'll do fine." She promises nodding toward the door of the bakery where Seattle Mayor Mike Newton stands beside a giant ass red ribbon and an oversized pair of scissors. I can't believe I have to do this. Apparently Mike is a 'huge advocate of local business owners' and wants to give me my own page in the newspaper for next week with an interview and a picture.

Newton is rude and brash, obviously wanting nothing more than to get out if the light drizzle and back into his little office. The ribbon cutting, however, was far more fun that I thought it would be. I had to do it twice; the idiot camera girl missed the first shot.

"Miss Swan," A black haired man with a notebook and hat with the Seattle Living logo asks, "Before you open your doors for the first time, is there anything you'd like to say?" He watches me intently as I fumble with the keys.

What would I like to say? A shit ton of things… but nothing comes out. My mind is as blank as Newton's face as he glances not-so-stealthily at his wrist watch. Should I give the standard 'I'd like to thank…" speech? Should I say nothing at all?

"Miss Swan?" The reporter asks again, waving a tiny hand in front of my face. "Anything at all?"

"Um," I clear my throat, "Actually there is something I'd like to say." He nods and scribbles something quickly in his notebook. "I've been waiting… my whole life for the opportunity to bake- something I've loved since I was a child. But I was always too afraid. Or too poor. And I'd promise myself every New Year, that this year would be different; I would open a shop, regardless of my fears. But I never did." Ignoring the fact that everyone's eyes- including Mayor Newton's- are trained solely on me, I turn to Edward. He's smiling brilliantly, watching me and gently stroking my hand. "Three months ago, I lost my job because some penny-head maniac decided to soak me in coffee. And this… this green-eyes man, just wouldn't leave me alone."

"Creep." Emmett hollers, followed by a hiss as Rose smacks him.

"Creepy? Maybe if it was someone else. But it was Edward. One man managed to chance everything I thought I knew. He convinced his family- _my family_- to build me my dream. And Sweet Treats… It's everything I thought I would ever want. But I was wrong. None of this would mean anything if I had no one to share it with." I get caught in Edward's heated stare as he pulls me closer into him. I barely see the flash of a camera that goes off in front of us, and the scribbling sound of the reporter's pen seems to disappear. "None of this would mean anything if it weren't for you, Edward. I love you so much."

If people applauded, I wouldn't have known, because in that moment, Edward lips crashed to my own. Chastely- we are in public, after all. "I love you, Bella. You're my one."

"One and only."

Ten minutes later, I'm donning my pink striped 'kiss the baker' apron, standing behind the front counter- in front of which a line is forming out the door. Alice stands next to me in a brown-polka dotted apron, smiling at me like the Cheshire cat as she waves for me to take the first customer.

"Welcome to Sweet Treats, Edward." I beam like a maniac, feeling the moisture behind my eyes. "What can I do for you?"

His face stretches into a grin rivaling my own. "There's something very special you can do for me, Bella. It's extremely important." He adds seriously, and without further explanation, drops down to one knee as he fumbles around in his jacket pocket.

Oh my... He's…

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of running into. Inside and out, baby." He sniffles back his own tear as mine stream down my face. "I love you so much, and I promise to spend the rest of my life proving it to you, if you'll let me. Maybe it's too soon, but I can't imagine spending another day without you, Bella. Marry me?"

How can I say no? Why the hell would I want to say no? "Yes!" I squeal, launching myself over the counter. "Yes, Edward, yes!" He catches me before I can catapult myself onto the floor and brings his lips down to meet my own. "I love you." I whisper, in between smooches.

And it was there; in the middle of my new bakery on opening day, in front of hundreds of people, in the arms of the man I loved, that my life truly began.

* * *

**One last time everyone… AWWW!**

**I think I'm tearing up… I can't believe this story is over! I really want to thank everyone who's taken their time to read this little story 'o mine, and everyone who reviewed along the way; it was a long road, but we made it!**

**The proposal really came out of nowhere, honestly. I wasn't planning on writing it in, but when I got to the end… it just sort of wrote itself. (I hope it wasn't too cheesy LOL… I think a bit of cheese is good every once in awhile)**

**Thanks everyone!  
~FlubFlub~**


End file.
